Amor en el Dakar
by shannicita
Summary: El Dakar era todo un suceso en la pequeña ciudad, Bella y su hermana no podían perdérselo...El equipo norteamericano de los Cullen tenía todo listo para correr pero el desierto les tenía una gran sorpresa...
1. Nerviosismo

Bueno como saben los personajes no son míos, le pertenecen a S. Meyer , yo solo los pongo en otros aprietos jejeje….

_**AMOR EN EL DAKAR**_

1. Nerviosismo

-Bella no encuentro las pilas que compré ayer!!!!!!

Alice corre de un lado a otro buscando las famosas pilas para la cámara fotográfica, casi parece un huracán removiendo hasta los cojines del sofá de su dormitorio y la almohada de la cama salió volando justo cuando Bella entraba con la bolsa que contenía las pilas.

-ayyyyy Alice por Dios, casi me vuelas la cabeza!!, aquí están las pilas niña, nunca las sacaste de tu cartera!!!. Estás hecha un manojo de nervios hermanita y eso no es común en ti…¿se puede saber que bicho te picó?...ahh??

-No te lo diré, terminarás burlándote como siempre! – luego le sacó la lengua cual niña pequeña.

-Vamos Alice, sabes que no lo hago con mala intención, solo es para molestarte pero siempre te he escuchado!, además ya me estás asustando, desde que confirmaron que el recorrido del Dakar pasará por aquí, no dejas de andar en las nubes!!!

Alice miró a su hermana con un dedo en su barbilla y con unos ojos muy escrutadores.

-Está bien, te lo diré… - ambas chicas se sentaron en la cama.

-Tengo un presentimiento muy extraño Bella, a veces siento una alegría enorme que pareciera que el corazón se me saldrá de júbilo y luego paso a una angustia que me oprime el pecho….de verdad que no sé que me pasa. Siento como si algo estuviera por pasar pero no termino de ver si será bueno o….

-Ohh!! Vamos hermanita, debe ser la emoción!!, hemos soñado con ver esta carrera desde que confirmaron que pasaría por aquí, nos hemos preparado, Jacob estará con nosotras y llevamos todo lo que necesitamos….¿qué podría pasar?

-¿Crees que estaría así si lo supiera?...es muy frustrante Bella. Pero tienes razón….tal vez es demasiada emoción para un día, ¿te das cuenta que solo podremos ver pasar los vehículos en cuestión de minutos?, las motos pasarán solo unos segundos frente a nosotras, ni siquiera podremos ver el rostro de los pilotos!!!

Bella no pudo evitar reír ante las ideas de su hermana.

-Con que eso es!!!, quieres conocer a los pilotos!!!

Alice miró a su hermana y ambas estallaron en risa, las dos siempre eran muy alegres, aunque Bella era algo más introvertida, pero estando juntas eran puro dinamismo, les gustaba la buena música y solían cantar al ritmo de sus grupos favoritos….bueno, trataban de cantar, que no es lo mismo!! , además ambas disfrutaban el salir de camping, conciertos e ir al cine. Pero esta carrera era algo fuera de todo contexto, era algo realmente grande y nunca visto en el país y mucho menos en aquellos parajes donde vivían.

Vallenar, es una pequeña ciudad ubicada en el norte de Chile, tiene un hermoso río que cruza el valle y el cual brinda la posibilidad de vivir allí, dado que están casi en medio del desierto de Atacama, el más árido del mundo. Toda la región se vio revolucionada con la noticia de que el Dakar pasaría por ahí y muchos turistas y gente de todos lados llegaron para ver este suceso deportivo internacional, nadie quedó indiferente ante esta noticia y todos se preparaban para disfrutar desde diferentes partes la pasada de los vehículos.

-Bella te llaman por teléfono!!! – se siente la voz de Renée llamando a su hija desde la sala.

-Debe ser Jacob, tal vez ya tiene la ruta por donde pasarán!!!! Vamos Alice corre!! – y juntas salen a ver qué era lo que su amigo tenía que contar.

-Jacob ¿ya tienes la ruta?

-Hola a ti también – le responde con una sonrisa.

-Sorry es que estamos ansiosas, ya tenemos todo listo, yo estoy cargando las baterías para la filmadora y Alice tiene pilas hasta para regalar ¡!!

-Sí, bueno como saben, los pilotos conocen la ruta 24 horas antes de iniciar cada etapa, así que ha sido muy difícil….pero!! ta ta ta taaaaaannn!!

-Oh vamos Jacob déjate de payasadas y habla de una vez!!!!!

-Yo también te quiero Bells jajajaja….bueno como dice el dicho "más vale tener amigos que dinero", conseguí la ruta que tomarán.

-Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!! – gritó Bella al otro lado del teléfono, dejando casi sordo al pobre Jacob.

-Ok, ya quedé sordo.

-Lo siento, lo siento Jacob, es la emoción!! Al fin tenemos algo más concreto y podremos planear dónde ir para verlos más de cerca!!

-Ciertamente…así que pasaré por ahí en cuanto termine mi turno, aquí la cosa está igual de agitada y para mañana habrá personal de emergencia en dobles turnos por cualquier cosa así que crucen los dedos para que no me llamen a trabajar, además les tengo una sorpresa!!!….nos vemos Bella!!

-Bye Jake, nos vemos por la tarde.

-Lo tiene Alice…lo tiene!!! – le dice Bella a su hermana quien ya andaba saltando por toda la sala.

-¿Se puede saber cuál es el motivo de tanta euforia? – Renée miraba desde la puerta del comedor a sus alegres hijas – No me digan nada, ya sé…es sobre la famosa carrera verdad?.

-Síiii, Jake averiguó la ruta que tomarán los participantes y con eso podemos buscar un sitio buenísimo para verlos pasar mamá!!! Es increíbleeee.

-Jajajaja…ok ustedes sabrán lo que hacen, solo recuerden llevar mucho líquido y sobretodo protectores solares, ya saben que el sol está demasiado fuerte y ustedes tienen su piel muy delicada ok?

-No te preocupes mami, tenemos todo lo necesario arregladito para que nada nos falte, Jake llevará también un botiquín extra, tú sabes como es Bella y seguro tendremos que andar a pie por los cerros!!! Jajajaja

-Heyyyy! Yo no tengo la culpa de tener pies torpes, además recuerda que en la última acampada en la playa no me caí ni una sola vez!!!

-¡Claro si era todo plano y pura arenita! Jajajajaja

Bella miró su hermana y no soportó quedar picada…- bueno pero lo de mis pies tiene arreglo si ando precavida….tú sin embargo ya no crecerás más ENANAAAA!!!!.

Ambas salen riendo y corriendo una tras la otra, su madre solo las observaba y sonreía, sus hijas eran así siempre, llenaban la casa de alegría por eso las extrañaba mucho cuando se iban a estudiar. La ciudad donde vivían era pequeña, por lo que no habían universidades ni academias, una vez que Bella terminó la secundaria se fue a la capital y acababa de terminar allí la carrera de Psicología y Alice estudiaba danza, ambas vivían juntas en un departamento en la capital, así se hacían compañía estando lejos de casa.

Jacob llegó por la tarde a casa de las chicas y estuvieron viendo cuál sería la mejor ruta para llegar a un lugar estratégico y ver pasar los vehículos, él era aficionado a los deportes extremos y por tanto una carrera con las características del Dakar era un evento que no podía perderse por nada en el mundo!!, solo una cosa podría arruinar los planes y sería que lo llamaran en caso de que alguno de los refuerzos que solicitó el hospital fallara, Jake era paramédico y se desempeñaba en el área de Urgencias, por tanto siempre existía el riesgo que lo llamaran en cualquier momento.

-A ver…veamos…los pilotos deberán atravesar el río en la zona baja del Embalse, dado que el camino es muy estrecho y abrupto tendrán que disminuir la velocidad obligatoriamente así que se podrá ver con más detalles a los autos, las motos y los camiones!!…..y también a los pilotos – dijo Jake mirando juguetonamente a Alice.

-Sí pero como esa zona es la más cercana a la ciudad las personas que no cuenten con vehículos se reunirán en masa ahí!!

-Eso es verdad, habrá demasiada gente tratando de ver pasar la carrera y seguro la seguridad estará reforzada – dijo una decepcionada Alice.

-Yo también pensé lo mismo, por eso traigo un mapa donde marqué una zona que está a un poco menos de una hora de aquí hacia el norte, en mi jeep podremos pasar sin problemas por los cerros y marqué aquí un lugar que está genial!!

-Pero estás seguro que pasarán por ahí? – preguntó Bella.

-Tú sabes que no puedo asegurarlo 100%, todo está en suspenso justamente para evitar que las personas se acerquen peligrosamente a la ruta por donde pasarán los vehículos….han visto las noticias??, los camiones son monstruosos y los autos y las motos pasan a una velocidad increíble!!...si hay personas demasiado cerca uyyyyyyyyyyy mejor ni pensarlo!! – les explicó Jacob.

-Entonces tomemos una decisión chicos….nos vamos cerca del Embalse o tomamos entre los cerros para poder estar más tranquilos y tener una visión más amplia de todo??

Los tres se miraron y como todos compartían un alma aventurera, se decidieron por la ruta de los cerros.

-Ok, debemos agregar a la lista bastante agua embotellada, yo tengo un coleman (nevera portátil) grande que es el que llevamos a la playa, así que lo tendré con bastante hielo para mantener frescas las bebidas. Chicas ustedes se encargan de la comidita, por favor bastante eh?? Ustedes saben que mi apetito crece con la adrenalina alta jejeje.

-Con la adrenalina alta o baja es lo mismo Jake…arrasas con todo lo que sea comestible!! Jajaja

-Muy graciosa Bella, pero lo admito!, tengo un cuerpo grande así que necesito más comida de lo normal – y tomando a ambas chicas para hacerlas girar por la sala siguieron riendo.

-Jaaaaaaaake me estoy mareando – gritaba Bella.

-Mis costiiiiiillas!! – decía Alice por otro lado.

-Bueno ahora saben que necesito muchas vitaminas y proteínas!!!

-Ayyyyy todo me da vueltas…. Jake esas tardes en el gimnasio han surtido efecto, traerás loquitas a las chicas este verano!!!

-jajaja puede ser, pero ustedes saben que solo hay una que me interesa y ni cuenta se ha dado de que existo.

-Esa enfermerita debe estar ciega o se está dando demasiada importancia!!, ¿por qué no te olvidas de ella?, además tienes muchas chicas detrás de ti y unas muy bellas!!

-Si fuera así de fácil engañar al corazón Alice, pero Angela es muy especial, esa chica me trae de cabeza, es muy dulce con los pacientes, sencilla, alegre, tierna, bonita…

-Stop!!, suficiente ya nos quedó claro – dice Bella – pero a pesar que no hay duda que te trae bobo, es una tonta al no fijarse en ti y estoy de acuerdo con Alice, date una oportunidad con otra chica o de plano invítala tú a cenar derechamente, no te andes con rodeos.

-Lo estoy pensando, ayer la vi conversando alegremente con Mike y se me revolvió el estómago, ese tipo es un mujeriego, prácticamente se ha liado con todas las enfermeras!!

-Pero Angela tiene unos dos meses desde que llegó cierto?

-Sí Bells y por eso más me da rabia, ese Mike tiene una facilidad para llegar a las chicas y hacer que salgan con él que es insoportable!

-Calma Jake, seguro las compañeras de Angela ya la pusieron al tanto de la vida amorosa del tipo ese, ahora si es inteligente seguro no saldrá con él, de lo contrario en serio deberías sacártela de la cabeza!!

-Bueno dejemos de hablar de eso y concentrémonos en lo de mañana ya?, vieron las noticias hoy?, las imágenes de los vehículos son espectaculares, ahora mismo están en La Serena y las personas pueden estar muy cerca del campamento donde descansan los pilotos y por el centro de la ciudad se pasean los autos y camiones!!!

-Deberíamos haber ido allí… - reclamaba Alice.

-Son dos horas y media de viaje hasta allá enana, es mucho para estar un rato nada más y además no podríamos verlos correr.

-Lo sé Bella, pero aquí pasarán tan rápido.

-Ohhh vamos Ali eso es lo impactante y lo que realmente vale la pena ver!!! – le dice Jacob – ver cómo esos hombres se juegan el pellejo en cada kilómetro de competencia, dependen solo de su pericia al volante y se guían por los mapas y el GPS. No hay caminos que los guíen, ni carreteras asfaltadas, solo ven tierra, piedras, cerros, dunas y más tierra!!!!

Las dos chicas miraban a su amigo que hablaba como si estuviera él mismo conduciendo en la carrera, de verdad que alucina con ello ese hombre!!.

-Tierra llamando a Jacob!!....responda Jacob!!! – dice Alice y los tres amigos rieron de buena gana, inundando la habitación de alegría.

-Oye me dijiste que nos tenías una sorpresa Jake!!

-Ohhhh sí!!, no quería contarles nada antes para no ilusionarlas, pero hoy me confirmaron que desde mañana podré disfrutar de mis muy merecidas vacacioneeeeeeessssss!!!!!!!

-Queeeeeeeeeé!!!!, entonces sí podremos tomarnos unos días juntos para viajar!!! – gritaron las dos hermanas juntas.

-Exacto!!, por eso no quería decirles nada hasta no estar seguro, así no arruinaba la sorpresa!

-Entonces en cuanto regresemos de ver la carrera nos ponemos a planificar las vacaciones ok?

_**Hola a todos!!.. heme aquí de regreso con una nueva historia inspirada en este evento deportivo tan importante, yo el año pasado disfruté muchísimo todo esto de la carrera ya que pasó por aquí mismo y este año ya estoy esperando que pasen nuevamente!!!!**_

_**Espero les guste y me regalen review ya??....por ahora les dejo mis saludos y mis mejores deseos para este año que recién inicia, que llegue colmado de amor y salud para todos!!!!!**_

_**Con cariño….Shanny**_


	2. El Team Cullen

2. El Team Cullen

- Edward todo está listo en el aeropuerto, los estamos esperando.

- Tyler saldremos en unos minutos de casa, mis padres insistieron en acompañarnos hasta el avión y papá está por llegar del hospital.

-Ok, no te preocupes, ya suponíamos que querrían despedirlos aquí, siempre lo han hecho y esta vez es mucho más especial, estamos dando los últimos chequeos, después de todo estamos con tiempo aún, nos vemos y Ed…..NO CORRAS!!!! Jajajaja

-jajaja vale Ty, tomaré tu consejo no te preocupes, nos vemos!!

Edward era un hombre amante de los vehículos y la velocidad, hoy por hoy estaba convertido en un piloto de carreras y su nombre ya estaba dando que hablar desde hacía algún tiempo en el círculo automovilístico. Desde muy pequeño mostró afición a la velocidad dado que poseía una habilidad innata para el volante, corría en prácticamente todo lo que tuviera ruedas, competía en carreras de motos y ahora llevaba dos años conduciendo su vehículo Volskwagen Tourareg en diferentes rallys del mundo y junto a sus hermanos Emmet y Jasper formaron el Team Cullen de EEUU, para cumplir su sueño de ingresar a la internacionalmente conocida carrera del Dakar.

Por su parte, Emmet era un experto mecánico y su pasión eran los vehículos de carrera, junto a él estaba su novia Rosalie quien, saliendo de todo prototipo de novia normal, compartía su pasión por las tuercas con él y era especialista en reparaciones de urgencia, es decir tipo MacGyver!! (personaje de una serie con una habilidad increíble para improvisar artilugios y salir de los problemas). El otro hermano Cullen era Jasper, el copiloto de Edward, maestro de los computadores y experto en sistemas de navegación. Este era el Team Cullen, trabajaban a la par realizando una gran labor y tenían grandes expectativas sobre el primer Dakar en el que participarían. Iban como corredores independientes ya que aún no tenían patrocinadores que los respaldaran, aunque sabían que algunas compañías tenían puesto los ojos en Edward y Jasper, esta sin duda, sería una buenísima oportunidad para mostrar su trabajo en equipo.

-Ustedes cuatro cuídense mucho, recuerden que estaremos esperando su regreso y los queremos de vuelta en una pieza!!! – dijo Carlisle a sus hijos y a Rosalie, quien era como parte de la familia y dándole un abrazo a cada uno, se despidió de ellos en el aeropuerto.

-Rose, te encargo mucho a mis hijos, sé que eres tú la que está pendiente de la comida y los alojamientos, por favor cualquier cosa que necesiten no dudes en llamarnos ok? – Esme, la abrazaba con mucho cariño mientras le decía esto y se notaba en su voz la preocupación que tenía.

-No te preocupes Esme, yo me encargo que nada les falte, llevo todo coordinado, además dormiremos en los campamentos, llevamos todo lo necesario en el camión de apoyo.

-Gracias hija, confío en ti, así me quedo más tranquila y estaremos pendientes de todas las noticias en televisión.

-Papá graba todos los noticieros para luego vernos en la tv!!!

-Emmet!!!! – dijeron todos al unísono – es que nunca cambiarás?? – le dijo Jasper ante las ideas tan ocurrentes de su hermano.

-Vamos chicos no es para tanto, trataré de hacerlo Em, no te preocupes – le dijo su padre con tranquilidad. Lo que nadie sabía era que Carlisle tenía todo listo para grabar prácticamente todos los canales de deportes disponibles y no era para menos, pasar de los raids a un Dakar era un gran suceso para toda la familia y se sentía muy orgulloso de sus hijos.

Llegaron a Buenos Aires y se pusieron en contacto de inmediato con la comisión organizadora, que los estaba esperando en el aeropuerto para darles todas las indicaciones correspondientes. Luego de registrarse y poner todo el papeleo al día, bajaron del avión los vehículos y todo el contingente de herramientas y bolsos con ropa que llevaban. A parte el camión en sí venía cargado con neumáticos de repuesto y más herramientas.

Tenían dos días para aclimatarse y poner todo a punto, se alojaron en un hotel porque debían descansar lo más posible antes de comenzar la carrera. Luego tendrían la presentación de todos los vehículos y motos participantes a modo de exhibición para el público en la ciudad de Buenos Aires, punto de partida y meta final del famoso Dakar y al terminar la muestra les entregarían la ruta de la primera etapa de carrera.

-Ok….miren ya tengo la ruta para mañana, la partida será a las 6:00 am…estamos dentro muchachos!!! – Edward no podía ocultar su emoción y también nerviosismo ante la idea de correr por fin junto a más de 200 pilotos de todo el mundo!!. Todos compartían la ansiedad, la preocupación lógica de enfrentar tremendo desafío, pero tenían confianza en el trabajo de cada uno. Fueron meses enteros los que estuvieron codo a codo trabajando en el vehículo, estudiando la zona, los parajes, las temidas dunas de arena en el norte de Chile, sin duda una de las etapas más difíciles y peligrosas, estudiaron el clima tanto de la zona argentina y chilena, tenían que tomar en cuenta que estarían en pleno verano y más encima cubrirían miles de kilómetros de puro desierto, pero solo hasta ahora podrían saber si todo lo que hicieron fue suficiente…las cartas estaban echadas y solo les quedaba darse por completo en cada una de las etapas y tratar de llegar hasta el final. Muchos pilotos solo tenían en mente alcanzar la meta, el lugar es importante claro, pero para el Team Cullen era su primer Dakar y estaban conscientes de los riesgos y la crudeza de esta carrera que incluso había cobrado la vida de varios pilotos a lo largo de los años.

-Hey Rose qué es esto?? – Edward le muestra a los chicos un pequeño libro.

-Si lo abres te enterarás…le llaman diccionario!!!

-Sé lo que es un diccionario, gracias… la pregunta es para qué llevar uno?

-A ver….dime cómo dices "necesito ayuda" en español?

-mmm….buen punto – sin decir nada más lo guardó en la guantera del auto.

-Cuñadita y cómo se dice "eres una chica muy guapa"??

-Jasper!!! – lo siento, lo siento pero puede que justo necesitemos ayuda y solo haya chicas bellas cerca!!

Los tres hermanos miraron a Rosalie, quien tamborileaba sus dedos sobre el capó del auto impacientemente y no aguantaron más la risa, una cuota de alegría ayudaba a relajar el ambiente y siempre les subía el ánimo.

A las 5:00 am en punto el Team Cullen estaba a un lado de su auto, los cuatro tomados de la mano en un momento muy íntimo, solo se transmitían confianza y pedían protección cada uno como lo sentía en su corazón. Luego de un gran abrazo y la palabra "cuídense" en los labios de los cuatro, Edward y Jasper se dirigieron al auto, Emmet y Rose se subieron al camión de apoyo y se aprontaron a salir. La misión de estos últimos era llevar todo lo que necesario para reparaciones y para acampar, toman las carreteras más cercanas a la ruta de la competencia, lo que les permite llegar con anticipación a los campamentos base y recibir a los muchachos con todo listo para que descansen mientras ellos revisan el vehículo, en caso de cualquier desperfecto durante la carrera, debían internarse por la ruta y llegar hasta donde estuviera el auto, pero esperaban y confiaban en que el auto soportaría la crudeza y el terreno por el cual atravesarían.

El controlador señalaba con los dedos el tiempo de partida ubicado a un costado del auto, ya que el ruido de los motores hacía imposible oír nada…3, 2, 1…Edward pisó a fondo el acelerador, la carrera había empezado.

Luego de los primeros kilómetros de recorrido, Edward y Jasper lograron dejar los nervios de lado y pusieron su mente enfocada solo en el camino y en los obstáculos que debían ir sorteando, esta primera etapa brindará la ocasión de descubrir a lo largo y a lo ancho esta vasta llanura. Según los reportes, los competidores del Dakar nunca comenzaron con una especial tan larga. Son 733 km, quizás la más rápida del programa por el tipo de terreno que atravesarán, pero como es la primera etapa tendrán que acostumbrar las piernas. Para todos será la ocasión de afrontar un largo día y solucionará todos los problemas de adaptación a la diferencia horaria.

-Estoy acalambrado y me duelen músculos que ni siquiera sabía que tenía!! – le dice Jasper a Edward una vez que llegaron a la meta.

-Yo estoy igual hermano, mi espalda está hecha polvo y las piernas casi ni las siento, pero llegamos Jas….logramos la primera parte!!!

Ambos estaban felices y se quedaron dentro del auto esperando recobrar el aliento.

-Atento Jasper ¿me copias? – se escucha la voz de Emmet en la radio del auto.

-Adelante Emmet te escuchamos fuerte y claro hermano!!

-Estamos en el zona este del campamento, el camión está estacionado y tenemos todo listo para recibirlos.

-Copiado hermano, vamos para allá.

Los cuatro chicos no podían estar más contentos, se abrazaban con entusiasmo y alivio al ver que todos habían llegado sanos y salvos, la tensión de la carrera hace trizas hasta al más duro de los hombres y ellos lo sabían. Admiraban a Rose por eso mismo, ya que siendo mujer nunca habían escuchado de ella ni una sola queja. Resistía los caminos con entereza, los golpes del camión eran demasiado fuertes a veces, soportaba la tierra, las incomodidades de los campamentos y la verdad se había ganado el respeto de muchos de los compañeros y pilotos del circuito, era una mujer admirable y fuerte y eso fue lo que hizo caer rendido a sus pies a Emmet desde el día en que la conoció. Además su novio admiraba que ella nunca se veía mal arreglada y conseguir eso en esas condiciones era casi milagroso!!!, la amaba con todo el corazón y él a su modo siempre se lo demostraba.

-Ed, Jas, los baños están por aquel lado, tomen una ducha y tendré lista la comida para cuando regresen.

-Gracias Rose, necesito un ducha urgentemente, estoy transpirando tierra!!!!!!! – dice Jasper mientras ambos toman sus cosas personales y se dirigen a los baños del campamento.

-Tierra?, espera a ver lo que nos espera en el desierto chileno…eso querido hermano, sí será tiera!! – Emmet le contestó a Jasper y reanudaron sus quehaceres.

Luego de comer se dirigieron al auto para checar que todo estuviera en orden, revisaron los tableros, el motor, la carrocería, neumáticos, etc., mientras Edward retiraba el mapa con la segunda etapa, la examinaron detenidamente y se fueron a dormir, por la mañana saldrían al alba nuevamente.

-Hermano esta etapa es la más larga de todas, son 837 km de pura pampa, debemos tener cuidado al entrar en la arena.

-Jas confío en ti, sé que nos llevarás por el mejor camino y que no nos perderemos, vamos… las motos ya están saliendo y pronto nos tocará a nosotros.

Efectivamente esta era la etapa más larga de toda la carrera, demasiados kilómetros, demasiada tierra, un sol implacable….cuando los muchachos llegaron a Puerto Madryn, meta de esta segunda etapa reinaba un ambiente denso, veían helicópteros salir y aterrizar con gente de rescate, luego de pasar por el control se comunicaron por radio con Emmet y Rose que debían haber llegado horas antes al campamento.

-Emmet, atento Emmet me copias?

Silencio…

- Emmet, atento hermano me copias?

Nada…

_Un capítulo más chicos!!, luego de pasar dos días enteros enterrada en la tierra viendo pasar el Dakar de este año, me he sentido mucho más inspirada y sigo trabajando en los próximos capítulos, espero que les guste y no estaría mal unos reviews ya???_

_Cariños…………Shanny_


	3. La carrera

3. La Carrera

Jasper y Edward se miraron preocupados, Emmet y Rose deberían estar ya aquí esperándolos…el movimiento de gente seguía en el campamento y no lograban saber qué ocurría.

-Aquí Rose, Edward me recibes?

-Dios Rosalie qué pasa?, dónde están?

-Tranquilos chicos, estamos bien y ya tenemos todo listo aquí en el campamento, estamos en el lado norte de la entrada, los esperamos.

-Copiado, vamos para allá.

-Al bajar del vehículo, Jasper y Edward notaron que tanto Emmet como Rose se veían preocupados, ciertamente estaban contentos de verlos llegar ilesos, pero algo no andaba bien.

-Em qué pasó?, por qué no respondieron la radio?

-Estábamos con el equipo francés, preguntando si tenían novedades. Uno de sus motociclistas está desaparecido, recibieron la alerta de su moto hace horas y no han podido encontrarlo.

-Ohh Dios…por eso todo el movimiento – dijo Jasper.

Aunque habían completado esta larga etapa sin mayores inconvenientes, los hermanos Cullen no pudieron sentirse completamente felices, en todo el campamento se comentaba lo ocurrido y el ambiente era de preocupación, si el piloto no era encontrado antes del anochecer, las posibilidades de encontrarlo con vida disminuirían considerablemente.

Las siguientes etapas pasaron acumulando cansancio y un gran desgaste físico en todos los pilotos. Los hermanos Cullen llevaban una muy buena ubicación en el tablero general y estaban realmente contentos con lo logrado hasta ahora.

Lamentablemente el piloto francés extraviado fue encontrado sin vida a unos 15 kilómetros de la ruta, nada pudieron hacer y el Dakar agregaba otro nombre a su lista de pilotos fallecidos. Luego de superar la consternación de la muerte del piloto, los hermanos Cullen siguieron en carrera con la mente fija en el camino, sorteando laderas, ríos, lagunas y curvas cerradas que ponían a prueba todos los conocimientos y la habilidad de Edward. A esta altura valoraban cada minuto de descanso que tenían, el agotamiento era evidente en todos los pilotos y ellos no eran la excepción. Lograron cruzar la Cordillera de los Andes hasta Chile, superando una dificultad técnica en el sistema de suspensión. Como siempre Rose hizo de las suyas y problema resuelto.

En Valparaíso tuvieron un día entero para descansar y lógicamente recibieron la visita de miles de personas que se acercaban a admirar los vehículos, motos y camiones que estuvieron en exhibición en un lugar especialmente habilitado para ello. El team Cullen estuvo completo dando autógrafos y tomándose fotografías con los niños y jóvenes que les requerían, en el fondo se sentían orgullosos de ser el centro de atención de todo el mundo. Aprovecharon también de comunicarse con sus padres que seguían paso a paso la carrera desde Nueva York para contarles que estaban bien, agotados lógicamente pero seguían con todo el entusiasmo del mundo.

Esme y Carlisle los animaban y les daban todas sus bendiciones, aunque luego de saber sobre la muerte del piloto francés la angustia era compañera inseparable de ambos, no se lo hacían notar a sus hijos, ellos eran mucho más jóvenes que el malogrado piloto y ni siquiera se permitían pensar en no verlos llegar a casa de nuevo, bajo ningún concepto por eso, en cada comunicación telefónica solo tenían palabras de aliento para cada uno de ellos.

-Chicos de ahora en adelante la cosa se pone muy difícil, de aquí a la ciudad llamada La Serena tenemos un camino relativamente suave, pero que no deja de requerir una concentración absoluta – Jasper hablaba con total convencimiento y con el poder que le daba su conocimiento en navegación – luego vienen las etapas que serán las más duras de la carrera, el tramo hasta la ciudad de Copiapó es complicado. El desierto de Atacama, ya sabemos es el más árido del mundo, tendremos dunas peligrosas y sobre todo muchas piedras, debemos tomar en cuenta que pasaremos muy cerca de una pequeña ciudad ubicada entre este punto y la meta en Copiapó, por lo que agregaremos mucho público presente a lo largo de varios kilómetros, un error en la ruta podría provocar un gran desastre – concluyó.

Los cuatro estudiaban el mapa de toda la zona, Emmet y Rose marcaban los caminos y carreteras que llevaran más directamente a los puntos de meta y Jasper con Edward analizaban el relieve más extenso de la zona para identificar cerros, dunas y ríos. El team Cullen llevaba un muy buen tiempo acumulado y están en la posición número 10 en su categoría, lo que los tiene felices, la meta aún está lejos pero tienen todo el entusiasmo para llegar al final.

Mientras tanto en Vallenar, Jacob pasó por las chicas a las 7 de la mañana en punto, aunque era verano, llevaban puestas unas chaquetas ya que justo ese día la famosa neblina del norte o "camanchaca", como le llamaban, estaba espesa y arrastradísima, esto sin duda retrasaría la salida de los vehículos dado que los helicópteros no pueden despegar en esas condiciones.

-Dicen en las noticias que dieron la partida una hora después de lo programado por la neblina!!- les indicó un emocionado Jake a las chicas.

-Entonces qué quiere decir eso?

-Que si nos apresuramos, podremos divisar las motos, que son las primeras en salir, de un momento a otro.

Bella y los chicos tomaron la ruta que habían decidido, el jeep de Jake era todo terreno, por lo que no tuvieron ningún problema en pasar por los cerros y tomar algunas dunas. No están seguros si tomaron el camino correcto porque todos estaban a la expectativa, cuando tomaron la carretera muchos vehículos venían saliendo de la ciudad para buscar lugares que les permitieran ver la carrera, pero los pasos más cercanos estaban vigilados por la policía y no dejaban pasar. Luego de casi una hora de viaje llegaron al lugar que Jake había marcado, no andaba nadie más por aquel lugar, pero él insistía que tendrían que pasar por ahí, según lo que había conseguido averiguar entre sus amigos, lo raro es que ninguno de esos amigos andaba por ahí tampoco.

Llevaban esperando cerca de dos horas y nada.

-Jake no pasa nada!!, no se ve nada!! – reclamaba Alice, que estaba tan hiperactiva que salía y entraba del jeep, subía uno y otro cerro para ver a través de los binoculares.

-¿Qué le pasa a la enana? – preguntó Jake a Bella.

-No tengo idea, pero lleva días así, anda muy ansiosa.

-Alice ven acá!!, el sol ya está pegando muy fuerte y no te has puesto bloqueador!! – gritaba Bella a su hermana. Efectivamente la neblina se había levantado y el sol ya hacía de las suyas, aún corría un viento helado pero debían protegerse de igual forma.

-Chicas miren ahí!!, es un helicóptero…sí es un helicóptero!!, eso quiere decir que ya están cerca!!.

-Pero está demasiado lejos Jacob, pasa casi por la orilla de aquellos cerros – seguía reclamando Alice a su pobre y paciente amigo.

-Es cierto Jake, está muy lejos y si la ruta es por ahí no podremos ver nada – le dice Bella.

Los chicos por fin divisaron a los lejos con los binoculares un polvareda enorme a un par de kilómetros de donde estaban ellos, sería imposible llegar hasta allá sin dar un gran rodeo para cruzar una quebrada que tenía una gran extensión. Los tres se desanimaron o más bien se desilusionaron ya que iban tan bien preparados para que nada les faltara, pero les falló la información y al final la posición que tenían era muy alejada de donde realmente estaban pasando ya las motos. Luego de una breve discusión decidieron quedarse ahí y ver lo que más pudieran porque el sol, el viento y la tierra, sumado a las largas horas que llevaban esperando mermaron sus deseos de ver pasar la carrera más de cerca.

Mientras tanto Edward y Jasper seguían en carrera, habían atravesado la mayor parte de esta novena etapa, ya llevaban 4 horas conduciendo desde que salieron y aún les faltaban varios kilómetros para llegar a la meta. Este tramo había sido duro, muy duro y con muchas piedras, los saltos que daba el vehículo eran impresionantes. Jasper iba muy atento al mapa y a la pantalla del GPS dándole todas las indicaciones a Edward que estaba totalmente concentrado en el camino. En partes no lograban ver absolutamente nada debido a toda la tierra que se levantaba por los demás vehículos y por el viento.

-Edward estamos cerca de la ciudad, debemos tener cuidado con la gente. A dos kilómetros cruzaremos un río y deberás disminuir la velocidad considerablemente ya que es una quebrada bastante profunda.

-Ok, lo tengo.

-Tranquilo…a la derecha ahora!!...sigue recto…ahí está el río Edward.

-Esperemos que el agua no nos traiga problemas Jas.

-La cubierta fue reforzada por Emmet y el motor está bien protegido, ahora dependerá del nivel de agua que traiga – señaló un concentrado Jasper.

Lograron cruzar sin problemas, pero no pudieron aumentar mucho la velocidad, el lugar estaba repleto de espectadores y cualquier movimiento brusco al volante puede significar un desastre, aunque todos alentaban y aplaudían el paso de los competidores, no dejaba de ser muy riesgoso.

-Bien Edward, ya estamos en la zona más alta…de aquí en adelante nos esperan las dunas y mucha piedra.

-Perfecto…si quieres darme ánimos, no lo conseguiste.

Bromas así eran las que se hacían entre los dos cuando se daba la ocasión, ya que la concentración en ambos era absoluta.

-¿Cómo van tus piernas? – pregunta Jasper a su hermano.

-Creo que siguen conmigo, pero necesitaré algo más que una ducha para sacarme los calambres.

Unos kilómetros más adelante ya no se encontraron con más personas, todo era piedras, cerros y desierto. De pronto Jasper gritó – ¡¡Cuidado con esas piedras!!! – no fue mucho lo que logró esquivarlas Edward, pasaron por encima de unas enormes y el golpe fue fuertísimo. El sistema de navegación quedó en negro y tuvieron que parar para verificar los daños.

* * *

_Antes que todo quiero pedir disculpas por el retraso pero como ustedes ya saben, mi país se vio muy afectado por el terremoto y el maremoto del pasado febrero, gracias a Dios donde yo vivo no se sintió muy fuerte, pero sin duda el ánimo no es el mismo, desgraciadamente hay muchas pérdidas y eso no deja indiferente a nadie. Hoy las cosas están más calmadas y estamos volviendo a la normalidad._

_Aquí les dejé otro capítulo de mi historia, sigo trabajando en ella y aún no sé cómo terminará, pero ya estoy con mi inspiración de nuevo y espero que les guste!!!_

_Les dejo un beso y espero que hayan disfrutado del cap. Gracias por todos los reviews y sobre todo a las chilenas que me escribieron!!!!!!!! Es increíble encontrarme con gente de mi país aquí…como dicen el mundo es un pañuelo _

_Cariños y espero comentarios!!!!!!!_


	4. El accidente

4. Accidente

Habían pasado a dos autos hacía varios minutos y hacia delante no lograban ver a nadie más. Edward encendió el motor y arrancó, Jasper encendió el sistema y verificó el estado. Todo parecía en orden y decidieron continuar, estaban muy doloridos y sofocados con el calor que reinaba a esa hora, pero nada podían hacer para remediarlo así que siguieron adelante.

De pronto el GPS parpadeó, pero ninguno de los dos hermanos se percató de ello, unos segundos más tarde quedó en negro otra vez.

-Edward tendremos que seguir solo con el mapa.

-Hermano, no podemos parar ahora, estamos en mitad de la nada y no veo más que dunas y piedras.

-Ok, aquí es muy fácil perder el rumbo pero no tenemos alternativa, estamos como a 100 kilómetros de la meta, tomemos aquel sendero, si logramos ubicarnos en un cerro alto, lograré orientarme para seguir.

El tierral que se levantaba era impresionante y el sol parecía asfixiar el interior del vehículo, el cansancio que llevaban acumulado les estaba pidiendo el doble de esfuerzo a ambos pilotos, pero tenían una entereza admirable y solo tenían en la mente avanzar y llegar a su destino.

Jacob y las chicas tenían los binoculares y se sentaron sobre el jeep para ver algo más de la carrera, vieron pasar el helicóptero de reconocimiento y luego comenzaron a distinguir los vehículos. La velocidad era impresionante y la tierra que levantaban dejaba prácticamente sin ninguna posibilidad de ver el camino para los que venían detrás.

De pronto, luego de unos minutos en donde dejaron de pasar los primeros vehículos, se dieron cuenta que uno de ellos tomaba una ruta diferente, dirigiéndose prácticamente hacia donde estaban ellos y Bella pensó de inmediato en la quebrada que había a unos kilómetros de ahí!!...

-¡¡Van directo hacia la quebrada!! - gritó a Jacob.

Los tres saltaron del jeep y veían asustados cómo el auto iba directo hacia aquella trampa. No entendían por qué tomó aquella ruta, pero sea lo que sea debían cambiar el recorrido ya!! Esperaron y en el fondo comenzaron a rogar que cambiaran el rumbo. Alice estaba asustadísima y su corazón palpitaba a mil por hora, rogaba que el presentimiento que tenía desde hace días, no fuera presenciar un accidente fatal, eso no quería verlo, no podría soportar ver una cosa así de cruel. Bella no despegaba su vista del auto.

-¿Jake por qué no cambia?, por Dios se volcarán, haz algo!!!

Jacob sabía que desde allí no había posibilidad que los vieran y que pudieran hacer nada más que rogar para que cambiaran el rumbo. Los segundos pasaron vertiginosamente y lo que ocurrió luego dejó sin respiración a los tres amigos.

-Suban al jeep rápido!! – les gritó Jake a las chicas y ellas no necesitaron que les volviera a repetir.

Edward y Jasper se percataron que no había huellas por donde iban, pero no podían hacer otra cosa que buscar un lugar que les sirviera para orientarse, sabían que no estaban muy lejos de la ruta y aunque el paisaje no los ayudaba mucho siguieron adelante hasta que fue demasiado tarde. No lograron ver la trampa que les escondía el desierto y Edward nada pudo hacer para evitar el desastre.

Edward no tuvo ninguna opción, se aferró al volante y Jasper se protegió lo mejor que pudo, en una fracción de segundo su vida pasó delante de él como en una película y pensó que había sido su fin. La quebrada tenía cerca de tres metros de profundidad, el golpe seco los dejó a ambos inconscientes, dado la maniobra que Edward hizo para tratar de esquivar la caída, el golpe lo recibió casi todo en su lado, solo sintió como crujían los fierros del vehículo y luego no supo nada más.

Jacob y las chicas llegaron a los dos minutos, el panorama era desolador y tuvieron que ahogar un grito al ver cómo había quedado el auto, estaba casi vuelto completamente. Jacob saltó velozmente hacia donde estaba el destrozado vehículo, sin embargo sintió el olor inconfundible del combustible y encontró que tenían una fuga, no podrían esperar a que llegaran los vehículos de emergencia, además no estaba seguro si los pilotos alcanzaron a emitir alguna señal.

-Chicas aléjense de aquí, el auto tiene una fuga de combustible es muy peligroso!!

-No podrás sacar a los pilotos tú solo Jake! – le respondió Bella – debemos ayudarlos!

Jacob solo tuvo un segundo para pensar en ello, luego de sentir la determinación en las palabras de Bella se dirigió al auto. Era cierto, sus conocimientos y su experiencia para trabajar en emergencias, los ayudarían para sacar a esos hombres de entre los fierros y atenderlos hasta que llegara la ayuda. Si los dejaban ahí, el vehículo podría explotar y eso ni siquiera él podría soportarlo.

El copiloto estaba volviendo en sí, aunque confundido y mareado, ayudó en lo que más pudo a Jacob. Jasper no entendía lo que aquel hombre le decía, estaba medio aturdido aún y las pocas palabras que sabía de español no acudían a su mente, entremedio de su inconsciencia olió la gasolina y la alarma interna se prendió en él.

-Sáquennos por favor, debemos salir de aquí!! – logró articular Jasper.

-Jacob no hablaba inglés y le gritó a Bella que se acercara. Ella estaba a unos metros del auto como paralizada, su vista clavada en el auto y pareciera que estaba a punto de correr muy lejos de ahí.

-Bella!!, Bella!! dile que todo estará bien, que me ayude para poder sacarlo del auto!... Bella reacciona!! Te necesito para hacer esto, vamos tú podrás hacerlo!!

Bella y Alice hablaban inglés, dado que sus padres viajaban mucho y para ellos era importante que sus hijas pudieran desenvolverse sin problemas donde fueran, por lo que de pequeñas les habían hecho estudiar el idioma.

Bella por fin volvió en sí, es hora de demostrar que podía ayudar, aquellos hombres necesitan ayuda y ella tenía que hacerlo, debía hacerlo, luego le habló fuerte al copiloto. Jasper logró en medio de su aturdimiento entender a la chica que le hablaba e hizo lo que le pedía. Lo sacaron del auto y Jacob con ayuda de las chicas lo alejaron lo suficiente para evitar un desastre mayor.

Jacob brindó los primeros auxilios a Jasper, lo estaba reconociendo, pero él solo quería que sacaran a Edward.

-Ayuden a mi hermano, por favor ayuden a mi hermano – Alice que estaba a su lado le tradujo a Jake lo que decía.

-Jake quiere que saquen a su hermano, el otro piloto es su hermano!

-Bien, al parecer solo tiene golpes leves, háblale Alice no dejes de hablarle ok?

Alice hizo lo que Jacob le pidió, en ese momento se le olvidaron los nervios, la angustia, todo…solo tenía ojos para aquel pobre chico que estaba tirado en la tierra.

Al ver que el hombre quería sacarse el casco, ella lo ayudó. Al terminar pudo ver una ondulada cabellera rubia y unos preciosos ojos azules, aunque el resto de la cara estaba cubierta de polvo adherida con la transpiración que provocaba el calor y el casco, no pudo dejar de admirar aquel muchacho y se recordó hablarle luego de los primeros segundos.

-¿Cómo te encuentras....? – se quedó sin saber cómo llamarlo.

-Jasper, ni nombre es Jasper – le respondió él tratando de levantarse para ir ayudar a su hermano.

-No!, no te muevas Jasper, Jake está ayudando a tu hermano, él es paramédico, estará en buenas manos ok?.

-Aunque trató de volver a incorporarse no pudo, estaba muy mareado y tuvo que quedarse quieto y cerrar los ojos.

Cuando Jacob llegó donde estaba Edward, supo de inmediato que el hombre no había tenido tanta suerte como su hermano. Podía ver que estaba totalmente inconsciente y tenía sangre a un costado del rostro.

-Bella tendrás que ayudarme con él, está inconsciente y no podré sacarlo solo de aquí.

Jacob cuidó mucho el cuello y la espalda del piloto, era imprescindible mantenerlo lo más estable posible pero la posición en que quedó no ayudó mucho a la labor, aún así hizo lo que más pudo. Con una fuerza que no supo de dónde la había sacado, torció uno de los fierros que atrapaban al piloto y lograron sacarle el cinturón de seguridad. Jacob lo tomó por debajo de los hombros y lo elevó para sacarlo del auto.

-Cuida su cuello Bells, no dejes que se le vaya hacia atrás ok?

Bella hacía todo lo que Jake le decía y trataba de dominar con todo su ser la aversión que le tenía a la sangre, no era momento de flaquear, no si una vida dependía de ellos. Entre ambos lograron alejarlo del vehículo y Jacob comenzó a examinarlo, se detuvo en la herida de la cabeza que sangraba mucho, corrió a su jeep y trajo el botiquín.

-Bella es necesario sacarle el casco para ver la herida ok?, podrás con esto?.

-No te preocupes por mí, haz lo que tengas que hacer Jacob – la voz de Bella sonaba nerviosa pero determinada y Jacob la admiró por eso, él sabía muy bien cómo se ponía ella al ver sangre, pero esta vez era distinto, demasiado distinto.

Con mucho cuidado le sacaron el casco y pudieron ver que la herida era sobre la ceja izquierda, justo al borde del casco. Bella desvió la mirada de la sangre que salía, mientras Jake trabajaba en ella y se dedicó a contemplar el rostro del hombre, sus facciones eran increíblemente varoniles, con un fuerte mentón y una preciosa nariz recta, su pelo era de un extraño tono cobrizo, no podía apreciar exactamente cómo era su corte ya que lo tenía cubierto de transpiración y la sangre también había llegado hasta el.

-Bella necesito que mantengas la gasa en la posición que la tengo vale?, no la muevas debemos parar el sangrado y necesito ver si tiene otra herida entendido?

Ella se armó de valor y puso su mano en la gasa tal como le había indicado Jake y con la otra mano sin pensarlo le sacó un mechón de cabello que tenía sobre la frente, ese chico era realmente muy guapo.

-Vamos Bella, mejor piensa en lo guapo que es y no mires la sangre…tú puedes!! – pensaba para sí misma.

-Oh!! tenemos un problema, tiene la pierna fracturada!!, hay que trasladarlo urgente a un hospital!

-Jacob tú eres el único capaz de manejar por las dunas, puedes acercarte hasta la ruta de la carrera y buscar ayuda!! – le dijo Bella.

-Jasper quiere saber cómo está su hermano – les advirtió Alice.

-Alice pregúntale si mandaron la alerta de emergencia desde el vehículo!! – Jacob sabía que todos tenían un dispositivo de alerta.

-No, no tuvimos tiempo a nada, todo el sistema falló. – luego de traducir la respuesta de Jasper, Alice volvió a su posición y trataba de brindarle sombra con su cuerpo.

-Alice humedece un algodón con agua y mantenle húmedos los labios, debemos evitar que se deshidraten.

-¿Cómo está mi hermano? – Jasper estaba asustado, no escuchaba a su hermano, sin embargo él ya se sentía un poco mejor y el mareo estaba desapareciendo, sin embargo al tratar de moverse una fuerte punzada en su hombro izquierdo lo detuvo, quería acercarse al lado de Edward pero Alice no le permitió moverse, ya que no sabían a ciencia cierta qué tipo de lesiones podría tener.

-Tranquilo, ya mis amigos lo están atendiendo, todo saldrá bien, confía en mí – Alice le habló con una voz muy dulce y logró calmarlo.

-Dime cómo estás, te duele algo? – Alice debía hacer que siguiera hablando mientras los minutos que pasaban parecían horas, pero por ahora hablarle era la única ayuda que podía brindarle.

Mientras tanto Jake se debatía en qué hacer.

-Bella no podemos perder tiempo aquí, no sé qué tan grave es la fractura en su pierna – señalaba al piloto mientras le habla a su amiga – tienes razón yo puedo llegar más rápido hasta la ruta, por favor si vuelve en sí que no se mueva por nada ok?, cuida su cuello y no dejes de presionar la herida de la frente, vale?

-Entendido, corre Jake y cuídate, cuídate por favor – le pidió Bella a su amigo quien salió disparado hacia el jeep y tomó el camino en dirección a la ruta de la carrera.

-Jas…per, mi…her…mano – Edward trataba de volver en sí y susurraba preguntando por Jasper.

-Hey tranquilo, no te muevas, tu hermano Jasper está bien, la ayuda ya viene en camino – Bella le respondió en su idioma y vio cómo el hombre trataba de abrir los ojos, se acercó más a él para brindarle un poco más de sombra en su cuerpo.

Edward escuchaba a lo lejos una voz muy suave que le hablaba y sintió una tranquilidad enorme en esos momentos, aún no estaba seguro si había muerto y estaba en el cielo, lo único que su mente buscaba era la imagen de aquel ángel.

De pronto un fuerte dolor lo trajo abruptamente a este mundo, sentía la pierna como si se la estuvieran arrancando. Edward trataba nuevamente de abrir los ojos y murmuró algo en inglés. Bella se aproximó más a él para tratar de entender lo que decía.

-…mi pierna…mi pierna – logró articular.

-La tienes rota, no te muevas ya llegará la ayuda – le respondió Bella y trató de reconfortarlo tomándole la mano… él se aferró fuertemente a ella, como si dependiera de aquel contacto para no perderse en las sombras de su inconsciencia.

* * *

_Ha llegado un nuevo capítulo, he tardado pero creo que valió la pena…me lo sufrí todo con este capítulo jejeje espero que les haya gustado, ya tengo listo el próximo así que pronto sabrán cómo están los pobres de Jasper y Edwardito!!!!!_

_Bendiciones a todos!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Shanny_


	5. En el hospital

5. En el hospital

Edward trató de moverse nuevamente, Bella no sabía qué más hacer, su rostro reflejaba todo el dolor que estaba sintiendo y rogaba internamente que Jacob hubiera encontrado ayuda, aquel hombre estaba sufriendo y no soportaría mucho más.

Jacob nunca había corrido tan rápido por una zona tan abrupta, no pensaba en nada, solo iba concentrado en el sendero esquivando las enormes piedras para llegar a la ruta…y de pronto divisó unos vehículos, los dos primeros autos eran de la competencia, pero luego venía un camión con unas balizas encendidas y comprendió de inmediato que era un vehículo médico, comenzó a hacer cambios de luces y a tocar la bocina para llamar la atención hasta que el camión se orilló y bajaron de él dos hombres.

-Accidente, accidente – Jake no sabía nada de inglés, pero uno de los paramédicos hablaba algo de español.

-Qué accidente?, ¿dónde?

-3 kilómetros – Jacob apuntaba en la dirección donde el auto de los chicos se había volcado.

-Ok, vamos, tú guía – fueron las palabras del hombre y Jacob se subió a su jeep para tomar la delantera.

Los minutos pasaban demasiado lento y las chicas estaban muy nerviosas, por un lado Alice le preguntaba diversas cosas a Jasper para mantenerlo consiente, mientras él le preguntaba por su hermano.

-Alice, pregúntale por el nombre de su hermano, que te diga cómo se llama!. – le pidió Bella.

-Edward, dice que su nombre es Edward Cullen.

Bella estaba muy complicada, luchaba por mantener aquel hombre consiente pero le estaba costando mucho.

-Edward, me escuchas?...trata de abrir los ojos…vamos tú puedes.

Edward usó toda su fuerza de voluntad para mantenerse despierto, no quería perderse en la oscuridad, el dolor en la pierna era fuerte y quería que parara, quería ver a Jasper y comprobar que estaba bien.

-Hermano, hermano, abre los ojos no me asustes! O le diré a Rose que no te dé de cenar…¿me escuchas? – Jasper le habló desde donde estaba.

Ambas chicas se miraron, no sabían cómo alguien en el estado en que se encontraban podían pensar en comida!, pero sea cual sea su costumbre o cultura, aquel comentario surtió efecto en Edward. Bella pudo apreciar cómo presionaba un poco más su mano y en su boca apareció un gesto que era muy parecido a una sonrisa medio torcida, esto los animó a todos y la respiración de las chicas volvía a su ritmo casi normal.

-Ni…se te.…ocurra.

-Edward, eso es, pelea hermano! – le decía un aliviado Jasper.

Al escuchar estas palabras hizo un último esfuerzo e intentó abrir los ojos, ahora fue Bella quien presionó su mano para animarlo.

-Vamos chico rudo, abre los ojos….inténtalo – insistía Bella.

Al terminar sus palabras, Bella pudo apreciar unos hermosos ojos verdes tratando de enfocarla, ahora ya tenía una imagen completa del rostro de aquel hombre y lo encontró perfecto, simplemente perfecto.

Al fin sintieron el ruido de unos motores que se acercaban, seguro Jacob venía con la ayuda y esto terminaría. En cuestión de segundos estaban los médicos examinando a los heridos. Edward no soltó la mano de Bella en ningún momento, al sentir que lo revisaban nuevamente un grito salió de su garganta y ella les advirtió del dolor que sentía. Los médicos le pidieron que se alejara, ahora ellos se encargarían, pero al tratar de alejarse, Edward se aferró a su mano con la poca fuerza que le quedaba y le susurró que no lo dejara. El médico lo miró extrañado y para que el piloto no se inquietara más le dijo que podía quedarse, le pidió incluso que le siguiera hablando, que le dijera qué más le dolía.

La zona del accidente era bastante dispareja por tanto el helicóptero tendría que aterrizar varios metros más lejos, pero aún así debían llevarlos por ese medio al centro médico más próximo, que en este caso era el hospital de la ciudad donde vivían las chicas y Jacob.

Bella caminó a un lado de la camilla donde transportaban a Edward con su mano muy sujeta para que estuviera tranquilo, pero ella sabía que no podría subir al helicóptero. Cuando estaban por llegar le dijo que todo estaría bien y que pronto lo vería de nuevo.

-Gracias…por todo…te estaré… esperando – fue la breve respuesta de Edward y de inmediato sintió su mano vacía, extrañamente aquel contacto también le dio la fortaleza a ella para no entrar en pánico y mucho menos caer desmayada ante la imagen de la sangre que emanaba de la frente de aquel enigmático hombre.

Alice también se despidió de Jasper, quien tomó su mano y la besó en un gesto de agradecimiento y ternura muy emocionante.

-Gracias por lo que hicieron, tú y tus amigos nos han salvado la vida hoy y no lo olvidaremos jamás…..Alice cierto?

Ella le sonrió y afirmó con su cabeza. – No fue nada, solo espero que ambos estén bien y que todo salga bien para tu hermano.

Tras esas breves palabras se alejaron del aparato y vieron cómo se elevaba por los aires tomando la dirección hacia la ciudad.

-Chicas…qué les puedo decir…esto ha sido una experiencia extrema! Y quiero decirles que estoy muy orgulloso por cómo se portaron hoy, de verdad hicieron un gran trabajo….Bella fuiste muy valiente de verdad…

Luego que la adrenalina les bajara, los tres se miraron y se abrazaron, recién habían tomado conciencia de lo que habían vivido – Jacob tú sí que estuviste a la altura, nunca te había visto trabajar y es sorprendente, gracias a ti esos hombres están vivos – le dijo Bella.

Los tres se sentaron en la orilla de la quebrada, estaban viendo el vehículo y procesando los últimos minutos vividos. Decidieron comer algo y beber agua, estaban emocionalmente y físicamente agotados, Jake estaba acostumbrado a ver heridos y mucho más graves que los pilotos, pero Bella y Alice nunca habían pasado por algo así, a excepción de Bella… igual tendrían mucho tema para conversar en el futuro.

Luego de comer algo, bueno las chicas comieron algo mientras Jacob arrasaba con todo, decidieron continuar allí mirando los demás vehículos, dentro de muy poco comenzarían a pasar los camiones y eso es todo un espectáculo. A pesar de lo vivido no quisieron irse, habían esperado tanto por ver aquello que el accidente no logró disminuir su entusiasmo, aunque sí estaban mucho más consientes del verdadero riesgo de aquella famosa y peligrosa carrera.

-Jake qué pasa con el vehículo de los hermanos?, quién lo recoge? – preguntó Alice.

-No estoy seguro, pero deben tener un equipo de apoyo, seguramente ellos vendrán por el.

Al cabo de una hora, vieron aproximarse un camión seguido de una grúa, seguramente venían por el auto volcado. Al llegar al lugar vieron bajarse a un hombre y luego a una mujer del camión que sin duda era del equipo, toda la carrocería estaba pintada con el logo del Team Cullen de EEUU.

-Hola, soy Emmet Cullen – señaló mientras se acercaba a ellos un hombre bastante grande y con rasgos muy parecidos a los dos pilotos heridos.

-Hola, soy Bella, ella es mi hermana Alice y nuestro amigo Jacob – le respondió en su idioma al chico, el cual se sorprendió un poco.

-Ustedes son los que ayudaron a mis hermanos cierto?

-Sí, estábamos cerca cuando pasó el accidente y acudimos para ver si estaban bien.

-Por el estado en que quedó el auto, debió ser impactante la imagen que encontraron, hola soy Rosalie – les dijo mientras llegaba hasta ellos.

-La verdad no tuvimos tiempo a contemplar mucho, los chicos necesitaban ayuda y nos pusimos a trabajar para sacarlos del auto. No fue hasta que se los llevaron que pudimos dimensionar el accidente – les dijo Bella.

-¿Saben algo de ellos, cómo están? – Alice preguntó muy preocupada.

-Nosotros íbamos llegando al próximo campamento cuando nos avisaron lo sucedido, en ese momento los organizadores nos comunicaron con el hospital donde los habían trasladado y nos dijeron que estaban estables. Mi hermano Jasper tiene muy golpeado el hombro izquierdo, pero según nos informaron no tiene fractura. Edward no tuvo tanta suerte, tiene la pierna fracturada en dos partes y ahora mismo debe estar en pabellón, necesitaba cirugía para colocar los huesos en su lugar y tiene 3 puntadas en la frente.

-Esperamos que todo salga bien – les dijo Bella.

-Muchas gracias, de verdad ustedes salvaron la vida de mis hermanos hoy y estaremos eternamente agradecidos, eso sin contar que hablan inglés y eso es ya doble suerte para nosotros ya que ninguno hablamos español.

-Bella pregúntale qué harán ahora y si podemos ayudar en algo – ella lo hizo.

-Ustedes hicieron demasiado chicos, ahora mismo la grúa se llevará el auto hasta el campamento y los organizadores se encargarán, nosotros tomaremos solo los equipos del GPS y nos vamos directamente a la ciudad donde están. Aún nos falta avisarles a nuestros padres si es que no se han enterado por las noticias, si es así deben estar muy preocupados.

-Podemos guiarlos por un camino alternativo mucho más corto si lo desean – Alice les indicó lo que Jake dijo.

-Se los agradecería muchísimo, nos urge llegar rápido y ver por nosotros mismos el estado de los muchachos – señaló Emmet – además el calor es agobiante aquí.

Jake fue en busca de un par de botellas de agua para que se refrescaran los chicos, lo cual agradecieron ya que estaban bien heladitas.

Mientras Emmet y Rose trabajaban sacando los equipos del auto, los chicos guardaban sus cosas en el jeep. La emoción del día no había terminado, sin duda esta experiencia no la olvidarían jamás.

_Les gustó el capítulo?, ya está tomando forma la historia de amor, aún sigo escribiendo más capítulos, estos muchachos no quieren terminar juntos y listo…a ver dónde los lleva esta historia._

_Cuídense y nos seguimos leyendo!, cariños….Shanny_


	6. El encuentro

_Bueno como ya saben, los personajes son de propiedad de S. Meyer, yo solo los tomo prestados y los pongo en nuevos aprietos ¡!_

6. El encuentro

Dejaron a Emmet y Rose en el hospital y continuaron a casa, el cansancio y el calor los tenía agotados. Alice y Bella les relataron a sus padres todo lo vivido horas antes y ellos los escuchaban con gran asombro. Renée no daba crédito al oír a Alice cuando relató la parte donde Bella cuidaba la herida de Edward, su padre por otra parte las felicitó, si bien fue arriesgado lo que hicieron, actuaron con valentía y brindaron toda la ayuda que les fue posible. Charlie tenía que salir unos días fuera de la ciudad por motivos de trabajo, así que se despidió de su familia y se fue.

Luego de cenar Bella y Alice estaban muy inquietas, cada una en su habitación pensando y recordando lo que vivieron, hasta que la pequeña bailarina no resistió y se fue donde estaba su hermana.

-Bella ya no puedo más!, quiero ver, necesito saber cómo está Jasper…digo los dos claro.

-Hermanita no te diré nada solamente porque no puedo sacarme de la mente aquellos ojos verdes de Edward…esto está mal verdad?

-Veamos…son pilotos de carrera, son extranjeros, los vimos solo unos minutos y estaban heridos y en cuanto se mejoren, se irán. Síp, hermana esto está mal, no podemos tener pensamientos de ningún tipo que los involucre a ellos – Alice se paseaba de un lado a otro en el dormitorio mientras Bella la veía sentada desde su cama – pero yo no estoy siendo razonable en este mismo momento y quiero de verdad verlos!

-Alice, esta vez estoy total y completamente de acuerdo contigo, no sé que tienen aquellos chicos, tal vez las circunstancias en que los conocimos, la actividad que realizan, todo eso rompe el esquema de los muchachos que conocemos y por eso nos llaman la atención, sea lo que sea, igual me gustaría saber cómo están…de verdad que no puedo quitarme de la cabeza la imagen de Edward soportando el dolor y cómo trataba de mantenerse consciente…además no se verá extraño que preguntemos por ellos siendo las personas que los ayudaron cierto?

-Yo conduzco! – fue toda la respuesta que recibió de su hermana y salieron rumbo al hospital.

Obviamente en las afueras del centro médico estaba lleno de reporteros, camarógrafos y policías, la noticia del accidente recorría el mundo y todos estos periodistas eran los encargados de cubrir los detalles.

-Alice no podremos pasar, no con todos esos reporteros y policías apostados en la entrada y Jacob debe estar descansando en su casa.

Estaban por desistir y volver al estacionamiento cuando alguien les habló, se dieron la vuelta y distinguieron a Emmet y Rosalie que venían hasta donde estaban.

-Hola vienen a ver a los muchachos? – preguntó directamente Emmet.

Las chicas se miraron, habían sido pilladas infraganti, así que no tenía caso negarlo.

-Sí, queríamos ver cómo siguen pero es imposible pasar con toda la seguridad que hay.

-Eso no es problema, con nuestras identificaciones podemos pasar sin problemas y ustedes vendrán con nosotros, vamos!

Emmet y Rosalie se veían cansados habían salido a llamar a sus padres para darles las últimas noticias sobre el estado de los muchachos. Esme estaba desesperada y quería tomar el primer avión hacia Chile para estar con sus adorados hijos, Carlisle en cambio tomó todo con más tranquilidad una vez que supo que la operación había salido bien, consiguió hablar directamente con el médico que los estaba atendiendo y recibió un informe completo del estado de cada uno y los detalles de la operación de Edward, así que decidieron esperar la evolución y tomar una decisión más tranquila.

Al llegar a la puerta Emmet mostró su identificación y los periodistas se abalanzaron sobre ellos, llenándolos de preguntas que difícilmente lograban entender. Respondieron a aquellos que les hablaban en inglés, de pronto Rose y Emmet señalaron a Alice y Bella y lo próximo que ellas vieron fue una avalancha de flashes y un bombardeo de preguntas. Rose les había indicado a los periodistas que ellas y un amigo habían sido las personas que salvaron a los hermanos esta mañana y que siempre estarían agradecidos por aquel acto de heroísmo.

Una vez dentro del hospital se dirigieron al piso donde estaba internado Jasper, él estaba despierto y cuando vio a su hermano y cuñada su ánimo mejoró muchísimo, era muy frustrante no poder comunicarse con nadie dado que no hablaba español ni el personal hablaba su idioma.

-Hey cómo estás hermano! – lo saludó Emmet.

-Mucho mejor, me dieron un tranquilizante para el hombro y ya no duele tanto, aparte de todos los demás dolores, sigo en una pieza tal como lo pidió papá.

-Entonces creo que podrás recibir a alguien que quiere verte – Rose sonrió pícaramente a su cuñado y éste solo tenía signos de interrogación reflejados en su cara. Acto seguido Rose abrió la puerta y vio a las chicas que entraban, no podía creer aquella pequeña de pelo negro le sonriera tan hermosamente, ahora podía verla mucho mejor y algo en su interior vibró cuando ella lo saludó. Luego de charlar un momento fueron a ver si ya podían ver a Edward que hasta antes que salieran a hablar por teléfono aún seguía dormido debido a la anestesia. Alice se disculpó muy astutamente dijo que no era bueno dejar a Jasper solito, así que le haría compañía hasta que regresaran, a lo que el aludido no puso ningún tipo de objeciones!

Al llegar al sector donde estaba Edward, el médico les indicó que estaba despertando, no podía fatigarse y lo mejor era dejarlo descansar, así que solo autorizó a dos personas a entrar y solo por unos minutos.

-Amor entra tú a verlo, yo esperaré a que esté mejor para entrar.

-Cariño creo que hay alguien más que quiere pasar y me parece que será una linda sorpresa si entra ella primero…no crees? – le respondió Emmet a Rose, ambos sonrieron y Bella sintió como el color se le subía a las mejillas.

-No, por favor…ustedes son su familia, yo esperaré no se molesten.

-De ninguna manera, somos su familia y lo vemos tarde, mañana y noche y créeme eso cansa! Jajaja – la risa de Emmet se sintió por todo el pasillo – además tú tienes tanto derecho a verlo luego que le salvaste la vida…vamos seguro él te querrá agradecer personalmente.

Bella entró al cuarto, no es que le hiciera mucha ilusión visitar el hospital pero esta vez no le importaba, recorrió la iluminada habitación hasta posar sus ojos en la cama y en el hombre que se encontraba allí. Él parecía estar dormido, pudo apreciar el parche que tenía sobre su ojo izquierdo y recordó de inmediato toda la sangre que salía de aquella herida, desvió su mirada al instante… ya no había rastro de tierra en su rostro y no sabía si su piel era así de blanca o estaba muy pálido pero podían verse claramente ojeras bajo sus ojos. Se acercó lento hasta donde estaba, no sabía qué hacer, dirigió su mirada a aquellas manos y recordó con qué fuerza y desesperación él se había aferrado a las de ella…..instintivamente tomó con mucho cuidado una de esas manos e inmediatamente sintió como él se la tomaba con algo de fuerza.

-Regresaste… - le oyó susurrar.

-Hola….me recuerdas?

-Recuerdo tu voz…eres el ángel que me hablaba cuando caía.

Bella quedó sin aliento, no esperaba aquello….

-Los ángeles están en el cielo y yo estoy aquí a tu lado.

Las palabras salieron de la boca de Bella sin siquiera pensarlas… no supo qué hacer ni qué más decir, él estaba medio dormido y parecía delirar, de pronto vio como abría sus ojos y pudo ver lo hermosos que eran, recordaba aquel verde esmeralda que la hipnotizaba, pero ahora podía verlos con más claridad y realmente eran maravillosos, en ese momento supo que jamás los olvidaría así pasara una eternidad.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Como si hubiera tenido un accidente automovilístico - contestó con una sonrisa torcida que la volvió a dejar sin respiración….su voz era aún más dulce ahora que hablaba sin reprimir los quejidos de dolor.

-Seguro ese humor te ayudará a salir pronto de aquí - le dijo con una sonrisa y un ligero rubor en su cara.

Edward tuvo delante de él a su ángel, había soñado con aquella voz, pero su rostro estaba entre sombras, no podía recordarlo bien….y ahora….al escucharla y verla su corazón se aceleró tanto que la máquina que marcaba sus pulsaciones empezó a sonar más rápido.

-Hey…calma…¿te duele algo? - Preguntó Bella preocupada.

-No...no...es solo una punzada…- mintió él.

-Emmet y Rose están fuera esperando para verte, solo dejaron entrar a dos personas y Emmet me permitió pasar, espero que no te moleste.

-Me hubiera molestado si no te hubieran dejado verme…gracias por regresar, estoy….estamos en deuda con ustedes…nunca podremos agradecerles todo lo que hicieron.

Bella no pudo ocultar el rojo de sus mejillas y a él le pareció adorable – vamos Edward, deja de mirarla como si fuera a desaparecer!, pensaba - esa chica lo estaba cautivando, esos ojos tan profundos…era como perderse en un mar de suave y cremoso chocolate y su voz, dulce sin duda…de pronto deseó poder escucharla cada día de su vida.

-De verdad, no es para tanto, cualquiera lo pudo haber hecho….pero si dejas que recupere la circulación de mi mano, sería una buena forma de agradecerme! – ahora fue el turno de Edward de enrojecer hasta la raíz del cabello.

-Lo siento…lo siento…- él no se había dado cuenta que no había soltado la mano de Bella desde que la sintió y se aferró a ella como lo hizo durante el accidente, era como su salvavidas y su tacto le brindaba tranquilidad y una paz muy especial.

-No te preocupes, creo que me seguirá funcionando bien - bromeó ella - bueno, será mejor que salga, tu hermano querrá verte también…me alegro que estés mejor…

-Edward, mi nombre es Edward, aunque creo que ya lo sabes, pero no tuvimos la oportunidad de presentarnos debidamente – le dijo extendiéndole la mano derecha, quería volver a sentir su tacto, su piel entre sus manos.

-Mi nombre es Isabella Swan, pero todos me llaman Bella – y ella le tomó la mano también.

Edward no pudo con el impulso y se llevó la mano de Bella a la boca para darle un suave beso – es un verdadero placer conocerte Bella.

-¿Volverás? – Edward no pudo evitar preguntarle.

-Si quieres verme….seguro – le respondió Bella con una sonrisa que derritió el corazón del piloto.

-Ya borra esa sonrisota de tu cara hermano! – Emmet le decía mientras entraba al cuarto, al mismo tiempo que sentía un tremendo alivio ver a su hermano despierto. Se puede decir que no es el primer accidente que sufren, pero sí el más grave, nunca había hecho falta una operación ni estar internados en un hospital, por tanto era una experiencia nueva para ellos y por cierto muy, muy estresante. Los cuatro estaban conscientes de los riesgos de aquel deporte, pero vivir algo así es devastador, además aún llevaban el recuerdo de la muerte de su compañero francés que no tuvo tanta suerte.

Edward no pudo ocultar la alegría de ver a su hermano, pero quería noticias de Jasper y Emmet se encargó de relatarle todo lo sucedido con más detalles y se tranquilizó bastante al saber que Jas saldría al día siguiente de alta, lo tendrían en observación solo esa noche. En cambio él tendría por lo menos tres días más internado y luego verían qué harían de ahí en adelante.

-Hermano ahora tienes que descansar, el médico nos permitió solo unos minutos, mañana podremos charlar con más calma ok?

-Salúdame a Jas de mi parte, espero verlos a todos mañana.

-mmm…a todos? Y todas?...- así era Emmet, nunca cambiaría y en el fondo Edward esperaba que nunca lo hiciera, era muy alegre y directo, aunque más de alguna vez lo puso en aprietos pero era su hermano y lo adoraba.

-Ya vete Em y dale un beso a Rose por mí.

_**Ya todo vuelve a la tranquilidad y los muchachos se salvaron por los pelos! Jajaja, espero que les haya gustado, pronto sabrán más de estos osados pilotos del Dakar.**_

_**Cuídense!**_

_**Shanny**_


	7. En casa de los Swan

Los personajes son de propiedad de S. Meyer, la historia me pertenece y espero que les guste este capítulo…aquí se los dejo.

7. En casa de los Swan

Luego de despedirse de Jasper salieron del hospital, Emmet y Rose tendrían que buscar un hotel para alojarse.

-Nada de hoteles, déjenme hacer una llamada, disculpen! – Alice llamó a su mamá para ver si tenía problemas en que los chicos se quedaran en su casa.

-Hija claro que no hay problema, diles que se vengan aquí estarán mucho más cómodos que en un hotel, supongo que no han probado bocado los pobres, tendré todo listo no se preocupen.

-Todo listo, nos vamos a la casa, mi madre tendrá una habitación lista para que descansen.

-No, no podemos abusar de su amabilidad chicas!, eso no estaría bien.

-Lo que no estaría bien es que le hagan ese desaire a mamá, además díganme si tienen ánimos de buscar un hotel a esta hora.

Era cierto, lo único que Rose ansiaba era una ducha y dormir en un suave colchón, llevaban demasiados días durmiendo en catres de campaña en los campamentos y Emmet tenía un apetito enorme que había olvidado con todo el nerviosismo, pero que ahora estaba haciendo estragos en su estómago.

-Mucho gusto en conocerlos, díganme Renée, nada de señora Swan ok?, Bella lleva a los chicos al cuarto, todo está listo y ya tienen toallas en el baño para que se refresquen, la comida estará lista en unos minutos, vamos vayan tranquilos, esta es su casa.

Renée se destacaba por su buen carácter y amabilidad, así que mientras sus hijas y sus amigos venían en camino, preparó algo rápido de comer y dispuso todo en la habitación. Alice y Bella le habían comentado que ellos eran novios y por tanto supuso que ocuparían solo un cuarto.

-Renée la comida estaba deliciosa!, no hay nada mejor que una buena comida casera para recuperar energías – Emmet como siempre muy abierto en su comunicación.

-Me alegro que les haya gustado, me encanta cocinar…pero seguro están cansados, vayan a descansar, mañana tendremos tiempo de charlar más.

Rose iba a levantar los cubiertos, pero las chicas no la dejaron, ellas limpiarían todo, lo que agradeció sinceramente, estaba agotada y lo único que quería era dormir unas horas para recuperarse.

Ya era pasada la medianoche y Bella no podía dormir, se daba vueltas y vueltas en la cama tratando de buscar una posición cómoda que le trajera el sueño, pero nada. Su mente estaba llena con las imágenes del accidente, una y otra vez veía venir el auto hacia la quebrada y luego el rostro de Edward soportando el dolor terminaba por quitarle el sueño. Esos ojos verdes, esos hermosos ojos llenaban su mente, decidió concentrarse en ellos y penetrar en la inmensidad de aquella mirada esmeralda hasta conciliar el sueño.

-Jasper cúbrete! – fue lo último que gritó antes de perder la conciencia y luego nada…todo era oscuridad. Edward despertó sudoroso, el ritmo de su corazón estaba demasiado acelerado y ante el incremento en el ruido de la máquina que marcaba su ritmo cardíaco entró una enfermera a verlo.

-Todo ok? – le preguntaba Angela, ella trataba de hacerse entender y Edward le señaló que estaba bien. Revisó sus signos y su ficha médica, ya era hora de darle otro calmante y eso le ayudaría a dormir. Mientras el calmante hacía efecto, buscaba entre sus recuerdos la voz de su ángel – todo estará bien…todo estará bien…

Al día siguiente, Alice y Bella acompañaron a Emmet y Rose al hospital, decidieron ir en el jeep de Charlie, el papá de las niñas, era mucho más práctico y cómodo para traer a Jasper si le daban el alta como habían dicho los médicos.

Efectivamente, al llegar el médico les explicó que podía salir, solo debía llevar el brazo en cabestrillo unos días más hasta que el hombro estuviera mejor, le dieron unos medicamentos que le ayudarían con los dolores y Alice estuvo especialmente pendiente de todas las indicaciones que le daban, ya que ella hacía de traductora. Emmet se quedó en la habitación para ayudar a Jasper a vestirse y acomodar sus cosas mientras las chicas se dirigieron a ver a Edward. Esta vez pudieron pasar sin problemas, Edward tenía un mejor semblante pero aún estaba algo ojeroso y gracias a los calmantes la pierna no le dolía mucho, lo único que le molestaba era la posición en que debía estar ya que no podía moverse, por lo menos hasta que el médico se lo permitiera.

Bella pidió hablar con el médico que había operado a Edward para preguntarle por la evolución de la herida y saber con más detalles los cuidados y lo que deberían esperar en los próximos días. Jasper y Emmet llegaron justo en el momento en que el doctor les comenzaba a explicar con todo detalle el tipo de lesión que había sufrido, descubrió la pierna de Edward y Bella tuvo que recurrir nuevamente a toda su fuerza de voluntad para no flaquear.

Edward se sintió un poco incómodo cuando el médico descubrió su pierna, pareció ver que Bella empalidecía un poco, pero se recuperó antes de que los demás lo notaran y comenzó a traducir lo que el especialista les explicaba. Efectivamente, la lesión fue grave pero la operación había resultado todo un éxito y Edward se recuperaría sin problemas, deberá estar en reposo por lo menos dos semanas y luego podría moverse en una silla de ruedas porque pasaría por lo menos un mes antes de que pudiera caminar nuevamente.

Emmet preguntó cuándo podría salir del hospital y si podría viajar en avión para regresar a EEUU. Bella sintió una leve punzada en su corazón ante la pregunta, pero inmediatamente le hizo la consulta al médico. Si no hay complicaciones y si la evolución continua como hasta ahora, podría salir en tres días, pero no podrá viajar por lo menos hasta que logre movilizarse en silla de ruedas, son demasiadas horas de viaje y debemos estar seguros que la herida esté totalmente cicatrizada antes de someterla a la presión que produce un viaje en avión, fue la respuesta del médico.

Tanto Edward como sus hermanos, agradecieron la amabilidad del doctor antes de que se retirara, ahora ya sabían a qué atenerse los próximos días y debían resolver el problema de la estancia en aquella ciudad. Emmet logró comunicarse con su padre a EEUU y le explicó a grandes rasgos lo más importante de todo lo que había escuchado. Carlisle coincidió en los periodos de tiempo que el médico había indicado, lo más importante era saber que todo iba bien y debían ser cautelosos ante la recuperación y no apurar los eventos. Ellos decidieron viajar para verlos, ya que Esme no soportaría estar sin verlos dos o tres semanas más sabiendo que Edward estaba convaleciente.

-Alice acompáñame a llamar a Jacob, él quería saber cómo siguen los muchachos ok? – Bella tomó del brazo a su hermana antes de que pudiera decir nada y salieron de la habitación.

-Bella, qué pasa?, casi me arrancas el brazo, además Jacob no ha llamado….- shhh por eso te saqué así hermanita, no te das cuenta que los chicos necesitan hablar y además tengo una idea.

-A ver…yo soy la de las ideas aquí así que habla de una vez Bella!

-No escuchaste lo que dijo el doctor?, o estabas tan concentrada en no sacarle los ojos a Jasper?

-Escucha – le dice Bella – Edward deberá tener reposo por lo menos dos semanas y no puede viajar cierto?, entonces quiero llamar a mamá para ver qué podemos hacer, no podemos dejar que se vayan a un hotel, necesitan ayuda.

-Uyyyy hermanita, tanta preocupación por "tu" Edward, pero tienes razón, además sus padres vendrán también y no creo que hablen español.

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Edward los chicos estudiaban las posibilidades. Tenían tres días antes de que lo dieran de alta para solucionar la estadía y buscar un hotel que brindara las comodidades que Edward necesitaba, hasta que pudieran viajar de regreso a su país.

-¿Podemos pasar?

-Claro chicas pasen, solo charlábamos.

-Le estaba por preguntar a Emmet por el auto, con todo lo que pasó no supimos en qué condiciones quedó.

-Bueno, la carrocería quedó destrozada, el motor se veía relativamente bien, habrá que verlo una vez que estemos en el taller para saber los daños reales – les explicó Emmet.

-Yo creo que podrán tener una imagen más clara cuando vean las fotos que tomó Jacob.

-¿Sacó fotos del auto? – preguntó sorprendido Jasper.

-Sí, ayer llevábamos una cámara digital y de video para tomar imágenes y guardarlas de recuerdo, pero al final no vimos mucho porque el lugar que escogimos para ver la carrera estaba demasiado retirado de donde pasaron en verdad – les comentó Alice.

-Gracias al cielo que se equivocaron de lugar, sino quién sabe lo que pudo haber pasado con nosotros – le respondió Jasper.

-Entonces cuando ustedes venían en camino al hospital y la adrenalina había bajado, Jacob le pidió la cámara a Alice y tomó varias fotos desde distintos ángulos del auto, al final fueron las únicas imágenes que tenemos del famoso Dakar – fue la triste confesión de Bella.

-Supongo que quedaron con ganas de ver pasar a todos los competidores por nuestra culpa.

-No!, claro que no, no digas eso Edward, lo que pasa es que tal vez ustedes no logran dimensionar las expectativas de todos aquí, la ciudad es pequeña como podrás ver después, entonces todos estaban muy ilusionados con ver una carrera de las dimensiones del Dakar, la ruta exacta no podía ser de conocimiento público por el riesgo que significaba, así que cada persona buscaba el mejor lugar "posible" y nosotros decidimos mal el nuestro, eso es todo. Luego de lo que pasó ya no quisimos buscar otra ubicación, estábamos muy agotados y hacía demasiado calor, nos quedamos allí hasta que llegaron Emmet y Rose por el auto.

-Mal por ustedes, bien por nosotros – le respondió Edward a Bella regalándole una bella sonrisa.

-Ok, debemos llevar a Jasper para que descanse ¿no creen? – Alice recibió el apoyo de todos.

-Antes de irnos Bella y yo tenemos que decirles algo…sabemos que deben estar preocupados por dónde se instalarán cuando Edward salga y luego para cuando lleguen sus padres y queremos decirles que todo está resuelto. En casa hay habitaciones suficientes para recibirlos a todos, mi mamá ya está disponiendo todo para que estén cómodos, además no estamos lejos del hospital y como es de una sola planta, Edward no tendrá problema alguno.

-Eso es demasiado chicas – esta vez Emmet quedó sin palabras, cosa que no era común en él.

-Creemos que todas las cosas pasan por algo, si estábamos en el momento y la hora indicados y si podemos ayudarles ahora ¿por qué no hacerlo?, además ustedes – dijo Alice apuntando a Emmet y Rose – ya conocen a nuestra madre y no aceptará un no por respuesta. Por otro lado papá llegará en unos días y los quiere conocer.

-Creo que Alice tiene razón chicos – dijo Rosalie – la casa es preciosa y grande, con decirles que el camión está guardado y ni siquiera molesta, además el problema del idioma no es menor.

-Entonces no se diga más, llevemos a Jasper para que descanse y luego nosotros nos comunicaremos con los organizadores para saber cómo va el transporte del auto.

-¿Quieres que te haga compañía un rato más? – le preguntó Bella a Edward.

-No hallaba cómo pedírtelo – tuvo que confesarle, disfrutaba mucho con la sola presencia de Bella y las horas allí solo en la habitación se le hacían eternas.

-Me parece que algunos estamos sobrando aquí chicos – Emmet y sus atinados comentarios! – huyamos hacia la derecha! – todos los demás salieron riendo del cuarto.

-Te podría traer unas revistas pero igual no entenderías nada, no entiendes nada de español?

-Rose intentó que aprendiéramos unas cuantas palabras, pero la verdad no le dimos el tiempo suficiente, ahora me arrepiento de no haberla escuchado.

-Bueno, nunca es tarde, yo puedo enseñarte si quieres, después de todo tenemos unas dos semanas antes de que te marches – Edward notó un deje de tristeza en sus ojos al decir aquello, pero luego pensó que solo fue su imaginación.

-Creo que estaré encantado de que me enseñes, si tienes mucha paciencia, el español no era mi fuerte en el colegio.

-Bueno, ya veremos si logro hacer que hables unas frases por lo menos… ¿estás cómodo?

-La verdad estoy cansado de estar en la misma posición, esto de estar acostado tanto tiempo me está aburriendo.

-¿Nunca has estado hospitalizado antes?

-He tenido accidentes, pero este es el más grave por decirlo de algún modo, nunca habían tenido que operarme, pero tengo un historial bastante nutrido de pequeños infortunios físicos. Recuerdo la primera vez que me quebré un hueso…. creo que tenía como 8 o 9 años, me rompí el brazo al caerme de la bicicleta.

-auchhhh, eso sí que duele, doy fe de ello.

-¿También te has caído de una bicicleta?

Bella no podía ocultar su vergüenza, el color rojo característico subió a sus mejillas así sin más – bueno….digamos que no necesito una bicicleta para caerme, simplemente no tengo unos pies coordinados y tropiezo cada tanto con cualquier cosa.

Edward la encontró adorable, aquella chica tenía una mezcla entre niña y mujer que lo tenía embelesado, quería más, quería saber más, conocerla…había algo en ella que lo atraía como ninguna otra mujer lo había hecho.

-Tuve un brazo roto justamente por caerme de la bici que me regalaron mis padres para una navidad, 5 puntos grabados en este codo – le mostró el codo derecho – y una larga lista de caídas, raspones en ambas rodillas y torceduras de tobillo de las cuales ya perdí la cuenta.

-mmmmm, creo que me ganas, tengo mis cicatrices de guerra pero la de esta pierna es sin duda la reina de todas – la sonrisa de Edward dejaba como en trance a Bella, tenía ante sus ojos una boca perfecta y unos labios muy sensuales, al cabo de unos segundos comprendió que Edward esperaba que dijera algo.

-Hoy en día hay formas de eliminar marcas y cicatrices, seguro encontrarás algo que te ayude.

-Cuando el médico les explicó lo de mi recuperación y les enseñó mi pierna, noté algo en tu rostro….no sé…¿no te gustan las cicatrices?

-No, no es eso… - Bella miró esos ojos que la embrujaban y optó por decirle la verdad, había aprendido en su profesión que enfrentar lo que nos molestaba ayudaba a superarlo, aunque decirlo era mucho más fácil que hacerlo – lo que pasa es que me da pánico la sangre, simplemente verla provoca una reacción de la cual no me enorgullezco y casi siempre termino desmayada, digamos que evito cruzarme en su camino – trató de alivianar la tensión de su cuerpo.

Edward no podía creer lo que ella le confesaba, la herida que tenía en la cabeza sangró mucho y ella se mantuvo a su lado sin dejarlo ni un solo momento.

-Bella…entonces cómo pudiste…cómo pudiste ayudarme durante el accidente?, mi cabeza sangraba mucho…

-Por favor, olvidemos esa parte, ahora con la adrenalina en mis niveles normales no creo que resista mucho acordarme de ello, además en esos momentos lo único importante era ayudarlos, llené mi mente con ese propósito y todo resultó bien.

Edward contemplaba a Bella mientras le hablaba – Eres muy especial ¿lo sabías? y muy valiente además, sé que tengo sólo 24 horas de conocerte y de esas solo ahora estoy con mis sentidos completos, pero puedo percibir a una gran persona en ti.

Bella tomó su tradicional color carmesí ante los halagos de Edward y una gran sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios – eres muy amable lo sabías tú?, pero no hablemos más de mí…háblame de ti, de tus hermanos, cómo es que están en este mundo de los rallys?

-Disculpen, vengo a checar al paciente, por favor podría esperar afuera un momento? – la enfermera se dirigió a Bella quien agradeció internamente aquella interrupción, no quería entrar en más detalles por si Edward quería saber más sobre aquello de la sangre. Una vez que Bella salió, la enfermera se dirigió al monitor que tenía Edward a un costado de la cama y comenzó a tomar apuntes.

Bella aprovechó de bajar y buscar una tienda para ver qué podía encontrar que le sirviera a Edward para entretenerse, lógicamente entre las revistas no había nada en inglés, mientras buscaba se percató en los periódicos e inmediatamente su ojos se fijaron en los titulares: "Grave accidente deja a dos pilotos norteamericanos heridos durante el Dakar", casi todos eran similares, los compró y revisó las fotografías que habían en primera plana, podía distinguir en una de ellas a Jasper cuando era bajado del helicóptero y en otra tomaron el rostro ensangrentado de Edward reflejando todo el dolor que sentía debido a las heridas que tenía. Se le puso la piel de gallina al ver las imágenes pero pensó que sus amigos tarde o temprano las verían, decidió comprar también un par de revistas y regresó con Edward.

-Vaya!, ahora estás mejor no? – le preguntó Bella al ver a Edward en una posición casi sentado en la cama.

-ufffff estaba tan cansado acostado y sin poder moverme que ahora me siento en la gloria, pero ya quiero pararme de esta cama y tomar un buen baño.

-Todo a su tiempo, deberás armarte de paciencia si quieres que todo siga bien con tu herida, es bastante grande así que tendrás que poner de tu parte.

-Bueno, acabas de hablar igual que mi padre jejeje, él es médico y dirige un hospital en Nueva York, allí vivimos mi familia y yo.

-Tal vez es por mi profesión, yo soy Psicóloga así es que si es necesario te hipnotizaré para mantenerte quieto!

-jajaja…lo tendré presente – aunque creo que no será difícil, con solo poder mirar tus ojos haría todo lo que me pidieras – pensó Edward para sí.

-Encontré esto en el puesto de revistas, pensé que podrían quererlos para mostrárselos a sus padres, aunque las imágenes no son muy tranquilizadoras la verdad.

Bella le extendió los periódicos a Edward quien comenzó a mirar todas las fotografías, ella le tradujo todos los comentarios y los artículos que habían publicado y se sorprendió de que nombraran a Jacob, Alice y hasta a ella misma. Vallenar era una ciudad pequeña y su padre era un agricultor muy conocido por las grandes extensiones de viñedos que tenía. Toda la zona del valle era muy rica en viñedos y olivos. Así que luego de que Emmet y Rose las señalaran en la entrada del hospital el día anterior, fue suficiente para que averiguaran sus nombres.

-Espero que esto no les traiga problemas ni molestias a ti y a tu familia Bella.

-No, no pasa nada, esta es una ciudad pequeña y te puedo asegurar que no hay reporteros en la entrada de mi casa esperando captar imágenes, esto no es Hollywood.

-…bueno eso me tranquiliza, lo último que quiero es causarles más molestias.

-Edward, de verdad no pasa nada, solo te traje los periódicos para que luego puedas enseñárselos a tu familia o si prefieres luego te deshaces de ellos, no creo que sean buenos recuerdos.

-No Bella, los guardaremos, mi madre tiene un álbum con todos los recortes de revistas y periódicos que han salido de nosotros, estos seguro estarán ahí, después de todo es parte de nuestra profesión, somos deportistas y estamos conscientes que un accidente así nos puede pasar en cualquier momento y lugar, gracias por traérmelos, de verdad.

-Sabes?, nosotros llevamos algunos años compitiendo en diferentes rallys en nuestro país y algunos del extranjero, pero esta carrera es la más grande e importante en la que hemos estado. Creo que pagamos el noviciado, como se dice, y esto nos enseñará a conocer más de todo este territorio y del desierto. Nuestro propósito era cumplir con todas las etapas y llegar a la meta en Buenos Aires, pero el destino quiso otra cosa y lo aceptamos, a pesar de estas heridas estoy agradecido de haber llegado hasta aquí y más aún estoy agradecido porque ustedes se cruzaron en nuestro camino.

Bella había quedado casi sin respiración, aquellas últimas palabras la dejaron anonadada y por supuesto sus mejillas la delataron – piensa rápido Bella, piensa rápido - ¿de verdad es su primera carrera en el Dakar? – genial Bella, muy original!.

Edward no pudo ocultar su sonrisa y asintió, luego siguieron hablando de cómo habían logrado formar un equipo y sus inicios en este deporte tan arriesgado.

_Ayyy estoy super emocionada, he avanzado mucho en la historia y me entró un ataque de imaginación que me dejó agotados los dedos jajaja, espero que este cap sea de su agrado, como ya saben, todos los comentarios se agradecen!_

_Cariños, Shanny_


	8. Los Cullen se reúnen

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de S. Meyer, solo la historia es de mi autoría y aquí les dejo otro capítulo!

8. Los Cullen se reúnen

Carlisle y Esme llegaron al aeropuerto de Copiapó y allí los esperaba Emmet, Rosalie, Jasper y Alice, quien hacía de guía.

-¿Jasper, hijo cómo estás?, ¿cómo sigue tu hombro? – Esme estaba evidentemente más aliviada al ver a sus hijos, los abrazó a cada uno con todo el amor que guardaba para ellos.

-Estoy mucho mejor mamá, no te preocupes, además Alice se ha encargado de cuidarme y ha estado pendiente de mis medicamentos – ambos padres la abrazaron y le agradecieron sinceramente todo lo que estaban haciendo por sus hijos.

-Sr. y Sra. Cullen, no tienen nada que agradecer, lo hemos hecho con gusto, realmente es un placer conocerlos. Mamá nos espera en casa, todo está listo para que se alojen allí, mi papá llegará mañana y está muy ansioso de conocerlos también.

-Alice ustedes han sido una gran bendición para todos, sobretodo para los muchachos y tendrán nuestro agradecimiento eternamente, solo una cosa te pediría, nada de Sra. y Sr. Cullen, somos Esme y Carlisle para ustedes ok?

-Hey mamá!, Renée tampoco nos deja llamarla señora Swan, de verdad creo que se llevarán muy bien – interrumpió Emmet que ya llevaba demasiados minutos sin decir nada!.

-Carlisle, tenemos una hora y media de camino en auto hasta nuestra ciudad, ¿les parece si comemos antes de seguir el viaje?

-Creo que es una buenísima idea Alice, la comida de los aviones no es muy buena que digamos jajaja.

-Esme sé que debe estar ansiosa por ver a Edward, pero él está bien, mi hermana Bella se quedó haciéndole compañía y nos esperan por la tarde.

-Rose me habló mucho de Bella y también de ti, parece que se llevan muy bien – Esme miró a Carlisle y ambos dirigieron su mirada a Alice y Jasper que venían muy juntos mientras caminaban al estacionamiento.

Si hay algo que las hermanas Swan tenían en común, era el tono rojo de sus mejillas cuando sentían vergüenza y esta vez Alice no tuvo suerte al intentar disimularlo – por allí, al frente se encuentran los autos! – olímpicamente cambió de tema.

-Esperen a ver los ojos de Edward cuando mira a Bella, se podría caer el cielo y él no se daría cuenta por estar viéndola jajajajaja

-auchhhh y ahora qué hice amor? – Rose acababa de darle un codazo en las costillas - deja de burlarte de Edward, qué pensará Alice?

Ya habían llegado a los autos, Esme y Carlisle se fueron con Jasper y Alice en el auto de Renée y Emmet y Rose llevaban el equipaje en el jeep de Charlie.

Mientras tanto en el hospital Bella charlaba animadamente con Edward, esta vez hizo que él le contara más de su familia.

-De mi familia solo falta que conozcas a mis padres, todos siempre hemos sido muy unidos, papá conoció a mamá en el hospital y en cuanto la vio sintió una gran atracción hacia ella y eso que la situación no fue la mejor ya que resultó herida al caer en un barranco durante una excursión con sus compañeros de universidad. Cayó desde gran altura y sufrió múltiples lesiones, estuvo muy grave, ella no tenía familia y solo sus compañeros la visitaban de vez en cuando. Papá estuvo a su lado desde el día en que ingresó y tomó el caso, pasaba día y noche al pendiente de su evolución sin que las esperanzas de salvarla lo abandonaran. Desde entonces han estado juntos y muy pocas veces se separan, cuando papá viaja por asuntos de convenciones médicas, le pide que lo acompañe, así recorre las ciudades disfrutando de su arquitectura, ella estudió historia del arte, pero su pasión es restaurar casas, decorarlas y devolverles la vida que tuvieron en antaño. Y papá es …papá jajaja…su vida gira en torno a la medicina, lo heredó de mi abuelo, juntos levantaron el hospital en donde hoy trabaja, tiene a un grupo de directivos que lo administran porque él no puede estar lejos de las salas de urgencia, su vocación es muy firme y nunca ha demostrado interés por otra cosa que no sea salvar vidas.

-Vaya!, tus padres son increíbles, por lo que me cuentas se han de amar muchísimo.

-Así es, jamás los hemos visto pelear o discutir, seguramente han tenido dificultades pero nunca nos hemos enterado, para ellos su habitación es su refugio y cuartel de comando jejeje, lo que pasa ahí solo ellos lo saben.

-Sin duda tienen un gran ejemplo a seguir.

-No te quepa la menor duda Bella, papá siempre nos ha hablado a mis hermanos y a mí sobre el respeto hacia las mujeres y nos inculcó la responsabilidad frente a nuestros actos. ¿Sabes que mi padre dice que los hombres Cullen son de una sola mujer?

-No me cuesta imaginarlo, si ama tanto a tu madre y llevan tantos años juntos sabe de lo que está hablando.

-Mi abuelo también estuvo casado con mi abuela por más de 50 años!, cuando Emmet conoció a Rose, no podíamos creer que hubiera sentado cabeza, no es que haya sido mujeriego, pero nunca llevó a una chica a casa hasta que Rosalie entró en su vida.

-Rose es una gran mujer, muy simpática y bella también.

-Sí, es cierto, a nosotros nos sorprende su fortaleza y valentía, cuando mi hermano nos llevó a donde trabajaba no podíamos creer que fuera en un taller mecánico, la habíamos visto como una chica normal, digo… bien vestida, muy peinada si hasta parecía modelo!, pero no fue eso lo que llamó la atención de mi hermano, sino su habilidad con las herramientas, sin duda es una maestra con los motores y la admiramos y respetamos por eso.

-¿Ellos piensan casarse?

-¡Claro!, ya tienen la fecha de la boda y será unas semanas después que haya terminado el Dakar, mi madre y Rose tienen todo listo para esa fecha, lástima que no contaban que el padrino iría con una pierna rota!

Bella esperaba que le contara más de él, de su vida pero Edward hablaba tan emocionado de su familia que no quiso preguntar, además eran cosas personales y no sabía si a él le gustaría compartirlas con ella.

-¡Qué emocionante!, seguro será una boda preciosa!

El celular de Bella comenzó a sonar y supo por el ringstone que se trataba de Jacob, Edward vio cómo ella mostraba una gran sonrisa antes de contestar.

-Hola Jake! Cómo estás?

Sí…era absurdo, no podía describir el sentimiento que lo embargó cuando supo que era un hombre y que ella lo saludaba tan feliz, recordó de inmediato que Jake era quien lo había sacado del auto durante el accidente, pero ese pensamiento no logró calmar su molestia, era completamente absurdo! No logró entender nada, porque hablaban en español, solo podía ver que Bella se reía mucho durante la plática.

-Disculpa Edward, era Jacob, lo recuerdas?, te hablé de él y de cómo los había sacado del vehículo cuando se volcaron.

-Cómo podría olvidarlo, no te preocupes, yo he acaparado todo tu tiempo y seguro tienes más amigos y… novio, soy yo el que debería disculparse.

Bella no pudo ocultar una risita – Edward, estoy aquí por voluntad propia, la mayoría de mis amigos está en Santiago, donde estudiamos y además…no tengo novio, pero si lo tuviera estoy segura que entendería que estoy ayudando a un amigo.

Edward no supo si fue alegría o qué cosa cuando escuchó aquello y no pudo disimular la gran sonrisa que se dibujó en su rostro.

-Le conté a Jake que ustedes estarán en casa unos días y prometió pasar a verlos, él trabaja aquí mismo pero como está de vacaciones, lo último que haría sería poner un pie por estos lados, pero te manda muchos saludos y está contento de que todo esté saliendo bien.

-Tengo que darle las gracias personalmente por todo lo que hizo, espero poder verlo pronto.

-Disculpen es hora de almorzar, el paciente debe reposar unos minutos – le informa la auxiliar que entraba con la bandeja de comida para Edward.

-No te preocupes, iré a casa a ayudar a mi madre con los preparativos para recibir a tus padres y regresaré en una hora, ¿te parece?

Como estaba seguro que la enfermera no entendería nada Edward le respondió – no me agrada la comida que sirven en los hospitales.

-¿No que nunca habías estado en un hospital?

-Bueno, es cierto, pero estoy seguro que en todos es lo mismo, ¿no lo dicen siempre en las películas? Jajaja

Escuchar la melodiosa risa de Edward dejaba a Bella casi sin respiración, ese hombre tenía algo que la atraía mucho, recordó de pronto la conversación que tuvo con Alice y pensó que debía tener cuidado. Él se iría en unas semanas y no estaba nada bien sentirse tan complacida en su compañía.

-Se ve que Bella es una gran chica hijo, Alice también nos recibió muy bien, realmente tuvieron una gran suerte al cruzárseles en su camino – Esme tenía agarrada la mano de Edward con mucho cariño, ella era así, de piel y en cada oportunidad que tenía les regalaba a sus hijos un abrazo y besos al igual que a su esposo.

La familia Cullen estaba reunida en la habitación de Edward y conversando de todo lo que había ocurrido desde que llegaron a Buenos Aires hasta el día del accidente. Carlisle se entrevistó con el médico que atendió a su hijo y Bella muy amablemente sirvió como traductora, ahora ya con el informe médico completo, sentía un verdadero alivio en su corazón. Él es quien pone la tranquilidad y la sensatez al enfrentar alguna dificultad, sobre todo si se trata de su familia, pero tras aquella tranquila máscara, siente tanta angustia y preocupación como cualquier padre.

Bella y Alice se disculparon para darles privacidad, seguro tenían mucho de que hablar y decidieron pasar a ver a Jacob a su casa, así aprovecharían de pedirle la máquina fotográfica y la filmadora, con todo lo que habían vivido ni se acordaron de buscarlas antes, luego pasarían a recoger a los padres de los muchachos para llevarlos a casa.

Al llegar a casa de la familia de Bella, Edward pudo apreciar una bellísima construcción, todo por fuera era de color blanco y el techo de tejas rojas, tenía en frente un gran pasillo con adoquines, donde se encontraban dispuestos sillones y mesas de centro hechos de madera tallada, con grandes cojines de vivos colores que le daban un toque de alegría y calidez al ambiente. Esme había encontrado en Renée a una gran amante de los jardines y quedó maravillada del bello espacio en donde tenía plantadas flores de hermosísimos colores originarias de esta tierra.

Por otro lado, Charlie había llegado de su viaje y platicaba horas con Carlisle explicándole muy orgulloso de cómo había conseguido sus tierras y había logrado tener hasta la fecha grandes extensiones de viñedos y olivos, productos característicos de esta zona y que también exportaba.

Los muchachos se llevaban muy bien y los hermanos les contaban algunas de las anécdotas que habían vivido en las muchas competencias que habían participado. Edward aún no podía movilizarse con facilidad, por lo que solían quedarse en casa a disfrutar de aquellos días, además durante el día el calor era agobiante, el sol era amo y señor en esta temporada y la ausencia de brizas lo hacía más insoportable aún, solo al atardecer podía sentirse la temperatura bajar algunos grados.

-Alice… qué pasará cuando los muchachos se vayan?...

Bella y Alice se encontraban disfrutando del atardecer en el jardín de la casa, los demás estaban dentro platicando y Esme con Renée seguro estarían cocinando, ambas tenían una mano increíble y preparaban exquisitos platillos, cada noche los sorprendían con cenas de verdaderos chefs e intercambiaban deliciosas recetas.

-Quisiera poder responderte con palabras positivas y alegres, pero creo que nuestra vida será diferente de hoy en adelante, algo me dice que nunca podremos ser las mismas luego de que los Cullen se cruzaran en nuestro camino. Y no lo digo solo literalmente eh?

-Creo saber a lo que te refieres Alice…me siento tan bien cuando estoy con Edward, hay algo en él que me encanta, su sonrisa, su voz, sus ojos, la forma en que habla de su familia y la pasión con que vive este deporte…siento que es un buen hombre.

-Hermanita yo nunca me había sentido así con nadie, siempre he dedicado mi vida a estudiar y esforzarme por ser una gran bailarina y tú sabes que puede ser agotador, mi mente estaba en el baile, en la música…pero estos días han sido tan diferentes, llenos de muchas cosas bellas, hemos vivido momentos tan hermosos con los chicos y también angustiosos, nos caímos muy bien entre todos pero no puedo dejar de pensar que ellos no son de aquí, no pertenecen aquí Bella y tarde o temprano regresarán a su hogar… aunque eso nos duela, no hay nada que podamos hacer.

-Alice qué sientes por Jasper?

-No lo sé, no puedo contestar esa pregunta ahora, me gusta mucho, siento cosquillas cuando está cerca de mí y pareciera que volara cuando me habla. ¿Será cierto eso de las mariposas cuando te enamoras?

-Ohh vamos Alice…lees demasiadas novelas de amor.

-Si no puedes imaginar lo que siento yo, dime entonces ¿cómo te sientes tú con Edward?

-La verdad?...no me sentía así desde que estuve con…Alex.

-Bella no te hagas eso por favor… déjalo atrás, ha pasado demasiado tiempo…

-Lo sé Alice y quiero de verdad dejar el pasado atrás, pero cuando chocas con algo que te lo recuerda es casi imposible no detenerse a pensar. Bella miró a su hermana y continuó – sé que Edward no es Alex y no podría compararlos, es solo que no quiero sentir que pierdo a alguien querido otra vez, no quiero empezar algo que no sé cómo terminará y ambas sabemos que esto, si es que hay algo, no terminará bien para ninguna de las dos, ellos se irán y cada uno deberá seguir con su vida adelante.

-Es la sicóloga la que habla Bella?, yo no quiero una sesión de terapia, quiero escuchar hablar al corazón de mi hermana... tan difícil es responder mi pregunta?

Bella miró a su hermana y luego al anaranjado cielo… -…Cuando estoy con Edward me olvido del resto del mundo Alice, me dejo llevar por sus palabras, siento que me hipnotiza con sus verdes ojos, como si flotara, me siento bien… me siento muy bien y me gusta mucho, pero no quiero precipitarme, trato de mantener los pies en la tierra y sé que uno no puede crear lazos tan fuertes en unos días…- o sí? – pensó Bella para sí misma.

Edward había llegado en su silla de ruedas hasta la sala y desde ahí podía ver claramente a las chicas que estaban sentadas en el jardín. Bella parecía estar hablando como hipnotizada por el crepúsculo, su cuerpo estaba allí, más no su mente, daría lo que fuera por saber qué es lo que está diciendo o simplemente poder leer su mente. Aquella chica estaba calando hondo en su corazón, hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía algo tan fuerte por alguien y le gustaba esa sensación, se sentía pleno, es como si hubiera llegado a su hogar, como si perteneciera ahí.

-Entonces las mariposas no son exageración ¿cierto? – Alice estaba de pie con sus brazos en jarra frente a Bella y con su cara de "admítelo".

Alice siempre devolvía a su hermana la sonrisa, ella fue y siempre será un apoyo incondicional, es que simplemente no podría haber pedido a una hermana mejor.

-Ok..Ok..tú ganas…mi estómago se llena de mariposas cuando Edward está cerca de mí.

-Lo sabía…lo sabía!, yo no me equivoco hermanita y mis corazonadas son ciertas…bueno…la mayoría de las veces jajaja

Bella! Alice!, la cena está lista! – la voz de Renée llegaba desde el comedor y ambas se dirigieron allí.

…

_¡!Lo admito, esta vez no tengo más que decir la verdad y esta es que ….estaba metida con el mundial…es que Chile tuvo una participación histórica y pues con los nervios de cada encuentro ni Edward lograba hacer que me concentrara en otra cosa jajajaja…lo siento, pero ya quedamos fuera de carrera, pero orgullosa hasta la médula de mi selección, me pongo las pilas y aquí estoy nuevamente y como recompensa, subiré dos capítulos seguidos….¿ me perdonan? Jejejeje_

_Cariños a todos ¡!_

_Shanny_


	9. Despedida en la playa

Los personajes son de S. Meyer…yo solo juego con ellos un poquito!

9. Despedida en la playa

-"hola cómo estás?" – bien! Ahora sí que pronunciaste muy bien Edward, ves que no es tan difícil el español?, tu idioma sí que lo es!

-Eso es porque tengo una excelente profesora – le dijo Edward, estaba totalmente fascinado aprendiendo el idioma de Bella, quería poder comunicarse con ella en su lengua, hacerla parte de él aunque fuera por tan poquito tiempo.

Luego de transcurridas las dos semanas que el médico había recomendado, los Cullen salían del hospital donde Edward tenía su último control antes de que le dieran el alta para poder viajar. Habían pasado dos semanas maravillosas, aunque no pudieron salir como les hubiera gustado por la situación de Edward, la familia de Bella hizo hasta lo imposible para que se sintieran bien en aquella pequeña ciudad.

Tenían dos días antes de que partieran a Estados Unidos y Edward quería compartir esos días con Bella, pero su situación no lo favorecía, aún con muletas le costaba trabajo movilizarse y además no podía llevarla a ningún sitio dado que no conocía la ciudad. Pero Bella tuvo la misma idea y ese día llevaría a Edward a la playa, claro que no irían solos ya que Alice también quería un tiempo a solas con Jasper.

-Mamá las llaves de la cabaña las tienes tú?

-Están en el primer cajón de la cómoda en mi habitación, ya les preparé una canasta con algunas cosas para comer, lo dejé en la cocina.

-Gracias mamá, espero que sea una tarde especial – lo será hija…ya verás – le respondió su madre que ya podía ver un brillo especial en los ojos de su hija, se sentía feliz por eso y esperaba que el hecho de que los muchachos tuvieran que irse no las afectara tanto, ni a Bella ni a Alice.

-Esme, Carlisle…les molestaría si secuestramos a sus hijos por el resto del día?, prometemos traerlos de regreso por la noche y sin ninguna lesión…bueno no más de las que ya tienen jajaja. Bella estaba muy contenta y esperaba de corazón poder mostrarle algo más de su tierra a Edward antes que se fuera.

-Claro Bella, seguro estarán en muy buenas manos – le respondió Esme que no podía ocultar una gran sonrisa también – Edward ya estaba vestido si quieres ir a buscarlo a la habitación, además Charlie y Renée nos llevarán hasta el interior del valle a conocer los viñedos así que igual estaremos fuera.

Al pasar por la habitación de Alice entró para ver si su hermana ya estaba lista – Sí Bella ya tengo todo listo iba en este momento a decirle a Jasper que arreglara algo de ropa para llevar, creo que ninguno de los dos se espera este paseo y algo bueno pasará hermanita, tengo una corazonada.

-No empieces Alice, mejor dediquémonos a pasarlo bien y así conservaremos unos hermosos recuerdos vale?

-Edward puedo pasar?

-Claro Bella adelante – Bella ya estaba acostumbrada a perder su ritmo cardiaco cada vez que veía sonreír a Edward y esta vez no fue la excepción, se veía tan atractivo con su polo azul que se amoldaba perfectamente a su torso, mostrando unos bien ejercitados brazos y un short blanco que irónicamente hacía juego con el yeso de su pierna.

-Me preguntaba si te gustaría pasar el día en la playa conmigo…digo también irá Alice y Jasper – se apresuró a aclararle - …solo está a unos 45 minutos de aquí, se me ocurrió que podría mostrarte algo más que el desierto que ya conociste.

Edward sintió como si se elevara de felicidad, estaba complicado y realmente quería estar más tiempo con ella, nunca pensó que el cielo escucharía sus deseos.

Una vez que comieron algo, Alice y Jasper salieron a caminar por la playa, ellos también necesitaban su tiempo. Bella y Edward se sentaron en la pequeña terraza juntos en el mismo sofá.

-¿Qué harás al llegar a Nueva York?

-Tenemos que atender el negocio que abrimos con mis hermanos, tenemos 5 tiendas en el estado y estamos por abrir otro más.

-¿Qué clase de negocio tienen?

-De autos, tenemos la representación de algunas empresas automotrices y también tenemos una tienda en Nueva York de accesorios deportivos principalmente dedicados a los amantes de las motos y los autos de carrera.

-¿Por qué será que no me extraña? Mmm jajaja

-Sí, creo que a nadie le extraña ver a los hermanos Cullen metidos en el negocio automotriz, mi padre es el único que en un momento extrañó que ninguno de nosotros siguiera la carrera de medicina, pero lo asumió, desde siempre nos ha instado a hacer lo que nosotros queramos, a desarrollarnos en el ámbito que nos dé satisfacciones reales como le ocurre a él. Lo único que espera es que alguno de sus nietos siga sus pasos para poder heredar el hospital que fundó con el abuelo.

-Mi papá piensa lo mismo, ni Alice ni yo nos imaginamos continuando con el negocio de las exportaciones, pero tampoco es agradable pensar en que todo el esfuerzo que ha hecho se pierda en unos años. Con Alice nunca nos hemos sentado a hablar de ello, pero llegado el momento tendremos que velar por el patrimonio de la familia.

-Bueno, tenemos algunos años para pensar en ello ¿no crees? – Edward se debatía entre abrir su corazón o guardarse aquel cúmulo de emociones y sentimientos, pero su padre le había enseñado a enfrentar cada desafío y se decidió a hablar…

-Bella, cuando salimos de nuestro hogar en Estados Unidos, nuestra única meta era completar la carrera y llegar a casa sanos y salvos, pero el destino quiso otra cosa y hoy estoy aquí contigo, he vivido una experiencia que jamás olvidaré en mi vida, pero creo que aprendimos de ella, fue una lección y la tomo así. Siempre he tratado de rescatar lo bueno de las cosas que me pasan y esta vez, a pesar de que no cumplimos nuestro objetivo, el hecho de conocerlos…de conocerte ha sido una de las cosas más bellas que me ha pasado en la vida. No pretendo nada, de verdad, pero no puedo irme sin que sepas cuánto has entrado en mi corazón. Sé que nos separan miles de kilómetros pero quiero que tengas la seguridad de que estarás en mi corazón y en mi mente siempre.

Edward no había querido tener ningún contacto físico con ella, no sabía cómo podía tomarlo y ciertamente estaba arriesgando mucho al descubrir sus sentimientos de esa manera, pero por convicción no podía dejar a Bella sin decírselo, porque tal vez nunca más podría tener la oportunidad de volver a verla y más aún, se arriesgaba porque no sabía si ella sentía algo por él.

Bella estaba totalmente perdida en la profundidad de aquellos ojos y podía ver en ellos la sinceridad de las palabras de Edward, tuvo miedo, pero se había jurado no volver atrás, no podía dejar que el pasado enturbiara su vida y no la dejara tener un futuro donde podría encontrar la felicidad. Luego de unos minutos hizo lo único que ella consideraba que sería un recuerdo tan importante y vital y tomó su mano como aquella vez durante el accidente, ese simple contacto podía enviar a través de su cuerpo corrientes de emociones tan fuertes como descargas eléctricas, ese simple contacto era tan imprescindible para ella y al sentir que Edward le respondía, supo que era mutuo.

-Solo con mirar tus ojos sé que tus palabras son sinceras Edward, ellos son el reflejo de tu alma y si hay algo que me encantó desde que te conocí, son justamente tus verdes ojos. Yo no soy buena para expresar mis sentimientos con palabras, siempre ha sido mi problema, puedo expresar felicidad cuando la siento, ser alegre también, pero cuando se trata de abrir mi corazón es difícil…, tú eres un hombre muy especial Edward, en lo poco que hemos estado juntos, te he visto pasar por duros momentos y también te he visto como disfrutas al estar rodeado de tu familia, de las personas que amas y te he visto vibrar cuando hablas de tu vida como deportista. Sé que eres sincero y agradezco tus palabras, una parte de ti siempre estará en mi corazón, cada vez que estoy cerca de ti me siento diferente…, me gusta estar contigo y aunque sé que mañana partirás, agradezco al cielo el haberte conocido también.

Edward llevó su vista desde los achocolatados ojos de Bella hasta sus suaves y tiernos labios, sintió un deseo inmenso de probarlos y llevarse consigo el recuerdo de lo que estaba seguro sería un delicioso sabor. Bella adivinó sus intenciones y tembló ante ello, no lograba comprender cómo es que aquel hombre la alteraba tanto sin siquiera tocarla, pero le fascinaba la sensación.

-Ohhh Bella no sabes lo que tus palabras significan para mí – Edward llevó sus manos al rostro de Bella y sin dejar de mirarla se acercó suavemente hasta alcanzar sus suaves labios.

Bella dejó de respirar al sentir aquel contacto, la boca de Edward buscaba la aceptación de ella y entregada a aquellos primeros sentimientos, se dejó llevar y se abrió a ella.

…

_El primer beso! Y el último? Qué piensan ustedes?...espero comentarios jejeje_

_Saludos a todos….Shanny_


	10. Preparando vacaciones

_Bueno…obviamente los personajes son de S. Meyer, solo los tomé prestaditos un ratito, espero que les guste este capítulo!_

10. Preparando vacaciones

A las 7 de la mañana ya estaban todos en pie, Jacob llegó también para compartir el último desayuno con los muchachos y conduciría el auto de Charlie para llevarlos al aeropuerto, allí los esperaba Tyler para pasar a recoger el Volskwagen que estaba guardado en un taller dispuesto por la organización del Dakar. Emmet y Rosalie viajarían en el camión y llevarían las maletas, Charlie iría en otro auto con Renée, Carlisle y Esme.

Mientras desayunaban, Carlisle se dirigió a todos – Amigos, quisiera a nombre de mi esposa y de mis hijos darles las gracias sinceramente por todo lo que han hecho por nosotros, desde el momento de aquel desafortunado accidente hasta el día de hoy, nos han demostrado su preocupación, su amabilidad y amistad sincera y eso en estos días es muy difícil de encontrar. Queremos de alguna manera retribuirles todas sus atenciones y nos complacería enormemente que aceptaran pasar unos días de vacaciones en nuestra ciudad, nuestro hogar está abierto para ustedes cuando lo dispongan… Jacob, la invitación también es para ti, tú fuiste el que salvaste la vida de mis hijos con la ayuda de las chicas y Esme y yo te estaremos eternamente agradecidos.

Luego de que Bella tradujera las palabras de Carlisle a Jacob, tenía una sonrisa pintada en su cara que no se la podría borrar nadie en aquel momento y agradeció aquel gesto, nunca se había sentido tan orgulloso de su profesión.

-Espero que tomen este regalo humildemente, será un verdadero placer recibirlos y como muestra de ello, quiero dejarles la clave de internet con la cual podrán retirar los pasajes para todos en el aeropuerto.

Charlie y Renée se miraron sin saber qué decir, Alice estaba literalmente agarrada a la silla para no saltar a la mesa de pura felicidad mientras Jasper la miraba con la alegría reflejada en sus ojos. Edward por su parte, quería envolver en sus brazos a Bella y pedirle que se fuera con él ahora mismo, pero sabía que no sería posible…ahora dependería de ella y no tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo antes de sentir el toque de su suave mano por debajo de la mesa y al verle a los ojos supo que pronto volverían a estar juntos.

-Carlisle, no es necesario que se molesten de verdad.

-No Charlie, no es ninguna molestia, todo lo contrario, además Emmet y Rose quieren decirles algo…

-Familia Swan, nos honrarían muchísimo que pudieran asistir a nuestra boda que tendrá lugar en unas semanas en Nueva York – Rose estaba muy emocionada y quería que las chicas estuvieran con ella ese día tan especial, ella no era de tener amigas, prefería rodearse de su mundo de tuercas y los pocos amigos que contaba los hizo a través de su novio, pero con Bella y Alice se llevaba muy bien y les había cogido mucho cariño durante el tiempo que compartieron.

-Bueno…creo que no hay más que decir – Charlie se dirigió a todos – aún no habíamos planeado las vacaciones para este año y creo que ya no tendremos que preocuparnos por eso, Carlisle estaremos muy complacidos de aceptar tu invitación, Rose estoy seguro que mis hijas no querrán perderse tu boda…ahí estaremos muchachos.

Nadie se preocupó de que se volcaron algunas tazas de café y vasos de jugo al saltar a abrazarse unos a otros, la alegría inundaba la casa de Bella en ese momento y las promesas de volverse a ver estaba en la mente de Jasper, Alice, Edward y Bella, aunque en el fondo sabían que solo restaban algunas horas para despedirse por primera vez.

Durante los siguientes días, Alice y Bella no andaban tan contentas como siempre, Renée y Charlie lo notaron y ambos sabían que solo podría tener una explicación, así que sin comentarles nada comenzaron con los preparativos para el viaje.

Mientras tanto en la casa de los Cullen el ambiente no era muy distinto, Edward seguía prácticamente inmovilizado, porque no le gustaba usar las muletas, así que se iba de su cama al comedor a la hora de la comida y luego de vuelta, salió solo un par de veces con la ayuda de Jasper a la oficina para checar los negocios, pero afortunadamente sus hermanos tenían todo bajo control. Jasper salía de casa a la oficina y ahí se la llevaba la mayor parte del tiempo, según él "trabajando", pero cada vez que Emmet lo buscaba, su mirada estaba perdida en el portaretrato que Alice le había obsequiado con una foto de ambos cuando estuvieron en la playa. En resumen, tanto los hermanos Cullen y las hermanas Swan no lo estaban pasando nada de bien.

"_Hola Edward, espero que sigas recuperándote y cuidándote, aquí todo está bien, ya la euforia del Dakar pasó, aunque la gente lo que más recuerda es el "accidente de los norteamericanos". Alice extraña muchísimo a Jasper y por supuesto a toda tu familia. Papá y mamá están tratando de coordinar todo para poder viajar sin preocupaciones, tú sabes que papá tiene gente trabajando y le gusta dejar todo organizado, así podrá descansar como es debido. Aún no nos han dicho nada con respecto a la fecha pero espero de corazón que sea pronto porque yo también te extraño. Te recuerda…Bella"_

Luego de leer y leer por tercera vez el mail le dio a la techa enviar, no era muy simpatizante de la comunicación por internet pero es la forma más rápida para mantener contacto y le prometió a Edward que le escribiría de vez en cuando para tener noticias de ella.

-Bella puedo pasar?

-Claro Alice solo estaba enviando un correo a Edward para contarle que estamos bien.

-Lo extrañas mucho verdad?

-No puedo mentirte Alice, el tiempo que compartí con él fue mágico, aún ahora pienso en todo lo que vivimos y en cómo sucedieron las cosas una tras otra y me parece que toda mi vida hubiera quedado suspendida cuando se marchó…pienso y pienso en que desde un principio la atracción que sentimos la podría haber producido las circunstancias, la adrenalina pero luego de pasar con él dos semanas, estoy convencida que fue algo más.

-Bella, crees que estás enamorada de Edward?

Bella quedó paralizada al escuchar a su hermana, hacía mucho tiempo que no pensaba en el amor, no desde que perdió a Alex y ahora que lo mencionaba Alice, sin darse cuenta había dejado aquel terrible accidente atrás y no había vuelto a pensar en él.

-Hermana no tienes por qué sentirte mal, la vida sigue para ti y para todos y me siento feliz por ti…cuando Edward estuvo aquí, tú eras otra persona, hasta el brillo de tus ojos volvió y te sentía reír con ganas, volviste a ser tú Bella, la hermana que quiero tener a mi lado.

-Ohh Alice, cómo es que siempre terminas haciéndome llorar!, pero creo que tienes razón, no me siento mal por dejar a Alex atrás, él hubiera querido que siguiera, sólo que hasta ahora tengo una razón para hacerlo de corazón.

El sonido de aviso que había llegado un correo al buzón de Bella las distrajo y Alice prefirió dejarla para que leyera el mensaje, además decidió averiguar si Jasper estaba tan atento a su correo como su hermano!.

"_Mi Bella, no sabes la alegría que me da saber de ti, estoy contando los días para que volvamos a vernos…yo también te extraño y quiero estar contigo, oír tu risa y poder ver aquellos ojos bellos que me traen loco. Estaré esperando ansioso tu venida, tengo tantas cosas que quiero mostrarte de mi ciudad, de mi vida, quiero enseñarte todo Bella. Te extraña…Edward."_

No había escrito palabras de amor, pero sabía que no podía ser, ella misma no había escrito nada de eso, aunque luego de la conversación con su hermana sabía que sus sentimientos iban mucho más allá de un simple "te extraño", ahora que sabía lo que sentía por Edward esperaría a estar juntos otra vez y descubrir qué tan profundos eran los sentimientos de él.

Esa misma noche, durante la cena Charlie les dijo a las chicas que tenían todo listo para viajar en tres días. Alice y Bella quedaron hasta sin respiración porque no se imaginaron que sería tan pronto y luego de la sorpresa les agradecieron a sus padres todo lo que hacían por ellas. Renée mantenía contacto con Esme y junto con Carlisle ya estaban en conocimiento de la fecha de su llegada y justamente ellos pensaron en darles a los muchachos una sorpresa, claro está si las chicas estaban de acuerdo.

-Yo digo que sí!, vamos a darles una sorpresa mamá, Bella tú que dices?

-mmm…no sé si sea tan buena idea Alice.

-A ver chicas…no creo que Esme se moleste si les cuento esto, pero Jasper y Edward no han estado del todo normales luego que regresaran y déjenme decirles que ustedes tampoco se han comportado como en vacaciones anteriores. Su papá y yo sabemos que se llevaron muy bien desde el principio…no sé y no puedo imaginar dónde las llevará esto, pero nosotros no podemos impedirles que sigan con esa "amistad", ustedes ya son lo bastante mayores para saber lo que hacen, lo único que nos importa es verlas felices y la familia Cullen es una buena familia. Por eso mismo Esme y Carlisle están preocupados por sus hijos y les parece buena idea darles una sorpresa, Esme se ofreció a preparar todo para que sea un lindo encuentro, además hay un joven Cullen que no está realizando su terapia como debe ser – dijo Renée mirando a Bella – y Carlisle cree que le falta un poco de inspiración y motivación.

-Ok, está bien…de todos modos no puedo imaginar la cara de Edward al vernos llegar!

-Dirás al verte llegar! Hermanita, seguro ver a los demás le dará lo mismo jajajaja

-Alice! no digas eso, además me pregunto si Jasper podría ponerse más pálido de lo que ya es! Jajaja

-Papá! – le respondió una ofendida pero feliz Alice.

_Creo que pedir disculpas agrava mi falta, así que asumo mi culpa por no actualizar con más prontitud, pero por lo menos puedo decir que ha sido por buenos motivos, hacía ya un tiempito que traía una nube negra encima y ya era hora que se fuera! De a poquito voy retomando mis deberes y aquí estoy con ustedes…les dejo el siguiente capítulo y muy pronto subiré el siguiente, tengo bastante avanzado y casi casi voy por el final…solo que tengo un debate entre mi lado bueno y mi lado malo jajajaja…uno me dice "un final feliz!" el otro "un final trágico!", estoy en pleno debate jaja…les dejo mis cariños a todos!_

_SHANNY_


	11. Sorpresa

Los personajes son de S. Meyer…como saben me gusta ponerlos en más aprietos!

11. Sorpresa

-Edward, tu terapeuta te espera a eso de las 10 en su consulta, espero que esta vez le pongas más empeño en tu recuperación hijo, tú siempre haces las cosas lo mejor posible y justo ahora es cuando más debes demostrarlo.

-Lo sé papá…es solo que siento que todo es tan lento, ya quiero movilizarme sin las muletas, volver a montarme en un auto, quiero salir a caminar, a correr y pareciera que esas terapias no ayudan lo suficiente.

-Hijo sabes cómo funciona esto, tu lesión fue grave y si la operación resultó exitosa debes hacer todo lo que esté en tus manos para llegar a buen término con el tratamiento…además creo que llegó una kinesióloga nueva y muy bella a la clínica, tal vez tengas suerte y la conozcas hoy – Carlisle no pudo ocultar una risita coqueta en su rostro pero Edward no lo miraba, tenía su vista perdida en el jardín, estaba seguro que su pensamiento estaba a miles de kilómetros de ahí, o…tal vez no tantos.

-Emmet vendrá por ti para llevarte a la clínica, nos vemos hijo.

A Edward le pareció raro no ver a su madre ni a sus hermanos en el desayuno, según le dijo su padre, Jasper se fue a la oficina y los demás habían ido al centro de la ciudad a ver algo relacionado con la boda, así que no pensó más en ello.

-Gracias hermano, nos vemos luego en la oficina, pediré un taxi así que no te preocupes en venir a recogerme ok?

-Vale Ed, espero que te vaya bien esta vez, aunque estoy seguro que saldrás como nuevo jajaja.

-Hola Jessica, tengo una cita para mi terapia.

-Hola Edward, sí tu padre me dijo, veré si todo está dispuesto, enseguida te aviso.

Luego de unos minutos, Jessica regresó y le dijo a Edward que pasara – en la consulta 5 a tu derecha, que te vaya bien!.

Edward entró en la sala y se extrañó al ver que no había camillas ni nada para hacer ejercicios, pensó en un momento que se había equivocado pero de inmediato se percató que detrás del escritorio había alguien sentado, pero como el sillón estaba de espaldas, la persona que había allí se encontraba mirando hacia el exterior del edificio.

-Disculpe, parece que me equivoqué de consulta, busco a mi terapeuta.

-Tal vez no se ha equivocado Sr. Cullen, me dijeron que no estaba lo suficientemente dispuesto a realizar las terapias como es debido y que era muy probable que necesitara una psicóloga.

Edward vio como el sillón giraba lentamente y como en un sueño, parecía que flotaba hasta aquella chica de bellos ojos chocolate que lo miraba con tanta ternura y felicidad.

-¿Bella..?, por Dios Bella eres tú?

-La última vez que me vi en el espejo era yo, estoy aquí Edward.

Edward olvidó por completo las muletas que cayeron al suelo en diferentes direcciones y casi corrió a abrazar a la mujer que había ocupado todos sus pensamientos y le había robado el sueño por las noches. Allí estaba ella, su Bella, su adorada Bella, la mujer que amaba más que nada en el mundo.

Aquel pensamiento lo dejó sin respiración mientras la abrazaba y sentía aquel delicioso aroma a fresas tan característico de Bella, ese dulce aroma lo acompañaba a donde quiera que fuera cada día, luego habría tiempo para pensar en aquel descubrimiento, ahora solo quería abrazarla, sentirla, besarla, si estaba soñando mataría a quien tuviera la osadía de despertarlo en ese instante.

-Mi Bella…no sabes cuánto te he extrañado.

-Estoy segura que no más que yo a ti…deseaba tanto sentir tus brazos y tomar tus manos otra vez.

Luego de aquel largo abrazo, Edward tomó el rostro de Bella con sus manos y la atrajo para poder besarla, necesitaba sentir su dulzura, su suavidad. Habían tenido muy poco tiempo en Chile para estar así de juntos y esperaba que ella también lo quisiera, de pronto sintió miedo de que Bella ya no sintiera nada por él y esperó. Ella sintió su vacilación y no dudó en cubrir los pocos centímetros que los separaban para tocar sus labios, nunca se había sentido tan completa como cuando estaba entre los brazos de Edward, sin él su mundo no tenía sentido.

Pasado los minutos más maravillosos que habían vivido en el último tiempo, se separaron y Bella ayudó a Edward a sentarse en el sofá – dime que esto no es un sueño -, - por supuesto que no lo es Edward, estoy aquí en Nueva York, en la clínica de tu padre, a tu lado y feliz de tenerte frente a mí, pero algo molesta porque me he enterado que no estás del todo dispuesto a realizar tus terapias.

-Supongo que papá te habrá contado eso, pero en este momento haría todo lo que me pidieras solo porque te quedaras conmigo para siempre…

Era demasiado tarde para arrepentirse, la emoción y la felicidad que sentía Edward traicionaron a su cerebro y no pensó en las consecuencias de aquello.

-Edward vamos un paso a la vez, disfrutemos del tiempo que tenemos para estar juntos y luego pensaremos en el resto de nuestras vidas…te parece?, ahora lo importante es que te restablezcas por completo y estoy dispuesta a estar a tu lado para ayudarte en todo.

Él pensó que no lo había cortado inmediatamente, si Bella tenía dudas de lo que había entre ellos, no lo demostró y eso le dio esperanzas que albergaría en su corazón, por ahora se encargaría de mostrarle a Bella todo aquello que había imaginado al tenerla cerca, se conocerían mejor y tal vez, tal vez aquel lazo existente entre ellos se haría más y más fuerte, él estaba dispuesto a todo por ganarse el corazón de Bella .

Vaya, vaya…me parece que tenemos alegría inundando esta habitación y también me parece que un joven necesita su terapia para dejar aquellas muletas tiradas allí – Carlisle les hablaba mientras entraba en la consulta y Bella inmediatamente se paró a saludarlo - ¿Cómo han llegado Bella, cómo estuvo el viaje?

-Hemos llegado muy bien Carlisle, muchas gracias, el vuelo llegó a la hora y Esme y los muchachos nos estaban esperando.

-Parece que me perdí de algunos detalles, estoy seguro que mamá y tú olvidaron contarnos unos cuantos.

Carlisle quien abrazaba a Bella con un brazo, tomó una pose solemne y con la mano libre se la puso en el corazón y dijo "me declaro culpable" y los tres rompieron en risas.

Luego de que Bella acompañara a Edward a su terapia, Carlisle los llevó a casa, había tomado el día libre para recibir a los Swan y comerían todos juntos en la casa. En el camino Carlisle le explicó a Edward cómo habían preparado todo para que tanto él como Jas tuvieran una linda sorpresa. Mientras tanto Edward llevaba tomada la mano de Bella y no pensaba dejarla a no ser que fuera de extrema necesidad, parecía que el tiempo había transcurrido demasiado lento desde que estuvieron juntos en Chile y ahora es momento de recuperarlo, aunque estaba casi seguro que las horas pasarían volando ahora que se habían reencontrado, el tiempo juega siempre sus mejores cartas cuando le conviene.

Para qué contarles la cara de Jasper, simplemente estaba en las nubes y no andaba solo, una pequeña e hiperactiva Alice lo acompañaba. Una vez reunidos en la mesa, Charlie agradeció la acogida y la hospitalidad de los Cullen y brindaron por una grandiosa cena entre amigos.

-Tu casa es hermosa Edward, me había imaginado algo más moderno tal vez, como más cosmopólita…no sé cómo explicarlo la verdad-

-Mamá ha hecho un gran trabajo con esta casa, la compraron cuando se casaron y prácticamente la ha reconstruido toda, tenía mucho de modernismo, pero ella le dio los toques en madera y mármol en las zonas precisas para hacerla muy acogedora y cálida a la vez, ella tiene muy buen gusto, aunque ama las antigüedades y la historia, no ha convertido nuestro hogar en un museo y nosotros se lo agradecemos, nunca ninguno de los tres ha manifestado querer salir a vivir solos, no me avergüenza decirlo, a los 28 años aún vivo con mis padres, pero es porque cada uno tiene su espacio y respeta al del lado, además como ves la casa es grande y nos sentimos bien en ella, incluso al lado del garaje construimos un taller, ahí trabajamos con mis hermanos en diseños y proyectos que tienen que ver con nuestra afición a los deportes automovilísticos, mañana te lo enseñaré, ahora es mejor que vayas a descansar, debes estar agotada por el viaje, mi madre se molestará sino me comporto como un buen anfitrión.

-No había pensado en el cansancio, los nervios y la ansiedad no me dejaban pensar en nada más que verte Edward, pero la verdad ahora que lo mencionas creo que necesito dormir unas horas, ¿mañana tienes terapia? Me gustaría poder acompañarte.

-Mañana no, son día por medio, solo me restan cuatro sesiones más y ya podré dejar estas fastidiosas muletas, claro que igual no podré mostrarte mis dotes de bailarín en la boda de Emmet y Rose, pasará un tiempo hasta que pueda andar normalmente, pero sí podré conducir y eso lo extraño tremendamente.

-Quién era el que decía que siempre buscaba lo positivo de las cosas que sucedían? –Bella miraba a Edward de una manera ensoñadora, en su interior parecía no creer que estaba junto a él, que podía tocar sus manos, mirar esos ojos que la habían acompañado cada noche antes de dormir…estaban ahí a unos centímetros de distancia, pero había algo más que añoró durante esas semanas de separación y eran sus labios. Sin dudar ni un momento redujo el pequeño espacio que había entre ambos cuerpos y tomó el rostro de Edward para posar en aquella boca sus labios, ansiaba aquel sabor a miel de esos labios gruesos y esa boca que reclamaba como suya.

-mmmm…me parece estar en el cielo justo ahora, siempre serás mi ángel Bella, el que me cuidó aquel día en el desierto y no quiero volver a separarme de ti nunca más.

-Un paso a la vez mi chico rudo, un paso a la vez – y se despidieron para ir a descansar, tenían unos días para estar juntos y ya deseaban que llegara un nuevo amanecer.

-Bella estás dormida? – ambas hermanas compartían ahora un espacioso cuarto.

-No Alice aún sigo despierta, cómo está Jasper?

-Creo que sigue sin creer que estamos aquí…hubieras visto su cara cuando me vio sentada en uno de los autos deportivos más lujoso que tenían en la tienda! Jajajaja…casi le da un infarto cuando empecé a tocar la bocina y le pedía que me acompañara a dar una vuelta en aquel Porche amarillo, que dicho sea de paso, está divino!

-Pobre Jasper, debió pensar que lo robarías jajaja

-Todo salió a pedir de boca hermanita, los Cullen se han portado maravillosamente y nosotras estamos felices también, creo que serán unas vacaciones increíbles. Hasta mañana Bella que descanses – tú igual Alice, que duermas bien.

_Un nuevo capítulo para todos amigos, espero que les haya gustado, esto va viento en popa y creo que podría resultar para ambas parejas….ustedes que piensan? Mmmm jejejeje_

_Cariños a todos! Shanny_


	12. Abriendo el corazón

Hola a todos…les dejo un nuevo capítulo de mi historia, ya saben que los personajes son de Stephanie!

12. Abriendo el corazón

Durante los días siguientes los muchachos casi no se separaron, ayudaron con la organización de la boda y se encargaron de cumplir al pie de la letra las instrucciones de Esme y Rose para que todo saliera hermoso. El gran día de Rose y Emmet fue simplemente espectacular y no se imaginen una boda pomposa y llena de cientos de invitados, más bien fue muy sencilla pero llena de bellísimos detalles, todos con el sello de Esme, delicados, finos, sencillos y hermosos como la novia. Rose vistió un vestido blanco largo confeccionado con una fina seda, adornada con pequeñas piedras en la parte de la cintura y un escote en v con delgados tirantes, el rebaje de la espalda era demasiado tentador para la mala suerte de Emmet, quien durante la ceremonia se mostró tan o más nervioso que la misma novia, pero así era Emmet y Rose lo amaba tal y cual se mostraba. Luego de la fiesta, los novios tomaron rumbo a Hawai, destino que ambos habían elegido para pasar su luna de miel y los demás chicos se dedicaron a pasarla bien durante el resto de las vacaciones. Lamentablemente, Jacob solo estuvo unos días hasta la boda dado que debía volver a su trabajo, las vacaciones habían terminado para él, pero se fue contentísimo por su primera aventura en el extranjero.

Durante las dos semanas que siguieron, Edward se dedicó a enseñarle la ciudad a Bella y por las noches se reunían con Jasper y Alice para asistir al cine o a algún club nocturno, Edward se sentía mal por no poder bailar aún, pero una de aquellas noches mientras su hermano y la pequeña bailarina estaban ya en la pista de baile, tocaron una melodía romántica, Bella no supo en qué momento Edward se paró a su lado y le tendió la mano…-me concedería esta pieza mi bella dama?- ella dudó un segundo –aún con esta pierna a media máquina no permitiría que nada te pasara, confía en mí – le dijo él y se dirigieron al centro de la pista. En unos segundos Bella se vio envuelta en los brazos de Edward, sintiendo su respiración muy cerca del oído, cómo disfrutaba de aquel contacto, seguridad, felicidad y una paz interior que nunca había sentido…dejó que la música llenara su ser hasta sentir que todo el mundo a su alrededor había desaparecido, solo estaban ellos dos juntos una vez más.

El tiempo pasó demasiado rápido para Edward y sabía que muy pronto Bella tendría que regresar con su familia a Chile, a su hogar, en su corazón albergaba la ilusión de que ella se quedaría con él, pero no siempre los sueños se hacen realidad por mucho que el corazón lo deseara, recordó aquel encuentro en la clínica de su padre y la descarga de energía que salió de su corazón lo dejó casi sin respiración, él amaba a Bella y deseaba con todo su ser que ella sintiera lo mismo, se había arriesgado una vez a hablarle aquel día en la playa, ahora debería ser más fácil…o eso creía, entonces planeó una noche especial para ella, cruzaría los dedos para que saliera bien y ya tenía pensado el lugar perfecto.

-Bella estás preciosa…-Edward perdió el ritmo de su respiración al verla bajar por las escaleras hasta la sala, él le había dicho que saldrían y que la esperaba a las 6, pero no quiso darle más detalles, en EEUU aún hacía frío dado que estaban a finales del invierno, así que Bella optó por unos jeans, un sweater de cuello alto azul y un abrigo blanco a juego con sus botas.

Una vez que recuperó el habla Edward le dijo -Había pensado en salir a dar una vuelta, quiero mostrarte algo y estamos justo en la hora, nos vamos?

-Dios mío es el Empire State?

-Así es, digamos que es uno de mis lugares preferidos en la ciudad, cada vez que necesito escapar del bullicio, del stress vengo aquí, espera a que lleguemos al mirador, espero que no te den miedo las alturas!.

-Uuuuummm…siempre que tú estés a mi lado, creo que podría arreglármelas.

Edward se perdía en la inmensidad de la mirada de Bella y se sentía como el príncipe aquel de los cuentos de hadas, estaba seguro que la protegería de todo aquello que pudiera hacerle daño y ese sería el propósito de su vida de ahora en adelante.

-Edward…esto es bellísimo, es…es…no hay palabras para describirlo.

-Lo sé, cada vez que vengo me sigue sorprendiendo…el crepúsculo es mi hora favorita para disfrutar de este paisaje, ver cómo el cielo se torna de tantos colores y cómo las luces de toda la cuidad florecen como por arte de magia, es impresionante.

-Ok Edward, este es el momento que estabas esperando, es ahora o nunca- pensó, hizo que Bella girara para que quedara frente a él y su corazón pareció detenerse nuevamente, ya resultaba normal cada vez que ella estaba cerca, retiró delicadamente un mechón de los castaños cabellos que se mecían al aire para acomodárselo detrás de la oreja y dio el gran paso.

-Bella, hay algo que deseo decirte y quiero que todo este hermoso cielo sea testigo…Bella desde aquel día en que me rescataste en el desierto, te he llevado a cada minuto en mi mente, más aún cuando se dedicaron a cuidarnos y ayudarnos sin conocernos, durante todo el tiempo que estuviste a mi lado aprendí a conocerte, disfrutaba tanto de tu compañía, de tu plática, tu risa y te has quedado prendida en mi corazón, recuerdo que el último día en aquella playa te dije que siempre estarías en mi mente y no ha habido día que no haya cumplido mi palabra, casi me volví loco el día que regresamos a casa y tú te quedaste allá tan lejos de mi…Bella, mi Bella yo…te amo, te amo con todo mi corazón, con mi alma y deseo más que nada en el mundo que sigamos juntos…no tienes que contestarme ahora, sé que no esperabas esto, pero no puedo guardarme esto que siento, Isabella Swan, mi Bella…tú me harías el honor de aceptarme…como tu novio?

Bella podía sentir cómo su corazón se detuvo en ese instante, se sentía flotar en el inmenso cielo que ya dejaba ver millones de estrellas y otras millones de luces más aparecían abajo iluminando la ciudad que jamás duerme, todo el paisaje era mágico, sentía la suave piel de las manos de Edward entre sus propias manos y sus verdes ojos la miraban con tanta adoración que se sintió inmensamente feliz. Edward le estaba abriendo su corazón otra vez y ahora ya no tenía dudas que él la quería igual que ella.

-Edward…yo…yo…

-Bella no quiero que te sientas presionada, solo tenía que decírtelo, necesitaba decírtelo porque esto que siento parecía que me haría estallar el corazón y…

-Edward Cullen quieres dejarme hablar?...- Bella soltó sus manos para llevarlas directamente alrededor de la cara de Edward.

-No hay nada en este momento y en este mundo que me haga sentir más feliz que escuchar tus palabras, cada una de ellas permanecerá por siempre en mi corazón porque es ahí donde guardo todo el amor que tengo para darte…Edward yo también te amo, te amo con todo mi ser y me encantaría ser tu novia.

De un momento a otro la respiración de ambos se volvió una sola, los labios de uno saboreaba los del otro, los dos tenían los ojos cerrados y el abrazo en que se envolvieron los separó del resto del mundo, solo existían ellos a cientos de metros de altura besándose entre el cielo y la tierra.

La noticia del noviazgo de los muchachos no podría decirse que tomó por sorpresa a ninguna de las dos familias, estaban contentos por ellos, pero había preocupación en ambas partes, obviamente tendrían que sortear muchos obstáculos para poder mantener aquella relación a distancia, Esme, Carlisle, Charlie y Reneé sus hijos los necesitarían.

Decir que aquella despedida fue más triste que la primera, creo que sería poco, los muchachos no podían ocultar el pesar de tener que alejarse de sus amores. Jasper miraba a su bailarina con unos ojos que reflejaban amor y tristeza a la vez, Alice por su parte no podía evitar las lágrimas desde que llegaron al aeropuerto. Edward, bueno Edward tenía un motivo para estar feliz, Bella era su novia y sabía que el amor entre ambos era fuerte a pesar del poco tiempo que llevaban juntos, nunca antes sintió algo así por otra mujer y eso hacía que su corazón aguantara la pena con menos dolor, tenía esperanza. Bella por su parte, trataba de ser práctica y llenaba su mente con el propósito de cumplir su postgrado en Psicología infantil y regresar a EEUU por un doctorado, tenía más de un buen incentivo para regresar no?, pero su corazón era poco razonable en ese momento y no había psicología alguna que le evitara aquel dolor tan especial, aquel dolor que se expresó en lágrimas en aquel último abrazo en el pasillo hacia el embarque.

-No llores mi Bella, por favor, no soporto verte así, pronto nos volveremos a ver, ya verás amor, necesito que seas fuerte, necesito recordar tu sonrisa mi amor, quiero llevar en mi mente el recuerdo de tus ojos alegres y brillantes, por favor mi vida, te amo, te amo más que nada en el mundo, no lo olvides.

-Y yo te amo a ti- fue lo único que pudo decir Bella y caminó junto a Alice y sus padres hasta el avión.

Llegó la fecha en que las chicas debían retomar sus deberes en Santiago, así que desde su casa en Vallenar, viajaron a la capital para instalarse en el departamento, ambas hermanas siempre fueron muy responsables, sobre todo tratándose de su educación, tenían claro que de ello dependería su desarrollo personal y era la base de su futuro, pero esta vez las cosas estaban resultando algo más complicadas, les faltaba aquel entusiasmo de las Swan, aquella chispa que las caracterizaba y ya todos sabemos a qué se debía.

Mientras en el otro extremo del continente, la familia Cullen continuaba con su vida, Edward ya se encontraba mucho mejor, estaba saliendo a trotar y hacía su rutina deportiva cada vez con más facilidad. Jasper se sumergía en su mundo de computadoras y cada día revisaba su correo, Alice le escribía sagradamente para contarle sobre sus actividades y ambos esperaban con ansias el fin de semana para poder conectarse al chat, la diferencia horaria entre ambos países dificultaba aquella comunicación, pero Jas sacrificaba con gusto algunas horas de sueño con tal de hablar y ver a su Alice por la cam.

_Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, qué creen que pasará ahora?_

_Saludos a todos! Y no me enojo si me dejan reviews jejejeje_


	13. Una segunda oportunidad

13. Una segunda oportunidad

El tiempo pasaba lentamente casi burlándose de las chicas, Bella terminaría su postgrado en Julio y hasta ahora aunque le había costado más de lo habitual concentrarse en sus libros, terminaría con excelentes calificaciones. Alice por su parte terminaría el semestre también y rondaba en su cabeza la idea de irse a EEUU a especializarse allá, después de todo están las mejores a academias de baile. Habían conversado entre ellas la posibilidad de radicarse en el país del norte, pero significaría dejar a sus padres y todo lo que conocían, ¿estarían dispuestas a eso por amor?.

-Quiero que me escuchen muy bien niñas, nosotros estamos muy orgullosos de ustedes, siempre han sido buenas hijas y nunca nos han dado siquiera un motivo de disgusto. Aunque nos duela el alma sabemos que no podemos retenerlas a nuestro lado para siempre, ya no son las nenas de papá, han crecido y se han convertido en todas unas señoritas, les dimos con su madre todo lo mejor que tuvimos y deseamos que sigan creciendo y viviendo esta vida con todo lo que eso significa, cometerán errores y tendrán que aprender a enmendarlos, deberán defenderse en este mundo cada día más violento, yo sé que tienen mucho que aportar a la sociedad y por lo mismo no podemos cortarles las alas. Bella, Alice tal vez si no hubieran sido los hermanos Cullen los que conquistaron sus corazones, hubiesen sido otros, pero nos consuela enormemente saber que ellos son buenos muchachos, con una buena familia y sobretodo estamos seguros que las protegerán y cuidarán…tienen todo nuestro apoyo para que vivan en EEUU si es ahí donde sus corazones están – fueron las palabras más bellas que Charlie les hubiera dedicado en mucho tiempo, los cuatro terminaron llorando y entre abrazos y agradecimientos la familia Swan terminó aquella cena a finales de Julio.

-Amor dime que no es una broma, por favor dime que no es el día del inocente o algo así! – claro que no Edward, muy pronto nos mudaremos a Nueva York, allí podremos seguir con nuestros estudios y papá y mamá nos dan todo su apoyo…estaremos juntos amor, por fin estaremos juntos sin tener que separarnos más – luego de colgar el teléfono, Edward salió corriendo de su dormitorio para ir a buscar a Jas y contarle la noticia, pero éste estaba haciendo exactamente lo mismo y literalmente chocaron de frente en el pasillo, ni el fuerte cabezazo que se dieron logró disminuir la alegría que sentían en ese momento, más tarde ambos necesitarían algo de hielo para la frente!.

Luego que la noticia se supiera en casa de los Cullen, la alegría volvió mágicamente, una alegre Esme se comunicó casi inmediatamente con Reneé para ofrecerle su hogar a las chicas, no había necesidad que buscaran departamento, en su casa tendrían todo lo que necesitaban y por supuesto ella se encargará de cuidarlas, lo que supuso para Reneé un inmenso alivio. Para ella no era tan fácil desprenderse de sus hijas, pero podría viajar a verlas cada vez que pudiera y lo más importante para ella era saberlas felices y a salvo.

A pesar de la felicidad de estar junto a Edward, Bella se sentía nostálgica a veces, estaba acostumbrada a vivir lejos de casa, pero tenía el consuelo que sus padres estaban cerca y pensaba que en esta vida es casi imposible tener todo lo que uno quiere, hay que dar para recibir, hay que sacrificar cosas para poder tener otras, la vida se vuelve difícil pero se tiene que encontrar el equilibrio, en alguna parte de nuestro ser está la clave para poder ver la vida con alegría disfrutando lo que uno tiene alrededor y no lo que desearía tener, solo así se puede seguir adelante, dejando cosas atrás para poder ganar otras.

-Amor te estaba buscando por toda la casa, qué tienes?, te sientes mal?, qué pasa?

-No es nada Edward, es solo que extraño a mis padres, mi tierra, es difícil estar lejos, no pensé sentirme así aún estando a tu lado, pero no puedo evitarlo.

-Oh mi Bella, comprendo que debe ser difícil y hasta me siento mal de tener tanta felicidad en mi corazón al tenerte cerca y ver que tú estás triste, no es justo mi amor, tal vez es demasiado sacrificio y yo lo entendería si quisieras regresar a tu hogar.

-No mi amor, siento que mi lugar es donde tú estés, tú eres mi ancla y soy feliz aquí contigo, no quiero volver mi vida, el paso ya está dado y no me arrepiento, tengo que iniciar una nueva etapa y espero que tú me acompañes siempre, papá y mamá vendrán cada vez que puedan, mientras estén bien yo lo estaré igual.

-Cuenta con eso amor, siempre estaré para ti porque tú eres mi vida entera, no soy nadie si tú no estás aquí, cerca de mi…pero entremos, está muy helado aquí afuera, vamos adentro y te prepararé algo caliente.

-Edward, Jasper!..chicas vengan a ver las noticias!- gritaba Carlisle a los muchachos que corrieron a la sala a ver de qué se trataba.

"El informe deportivo llega desde Francia con la siguiente nota: Hoy se presentó la 31° Edición de Rally Dakar Argentina – Chile 2010 en las oficinas del Diario L´Equipe en Boulogne Billancourt, en Paris, Francia; participaron del acto el secretario Ejecutivo del Instituto Nacional de Promoción Turística y coordinador del Dakar, Leonardo Boto Álvarez; el director general de Amaury Sport Organisation (ASO), Yann Lemoenner; el director del Dakar, Etienne Lavigne; el director deportivo de la prueba; David Castera y el delegado de la Secretaría de Turismo de la Nación en Francia, Carlos Feeney. La ceremonia se realizó en Francés y se conocieron detalles de la prueba mundial, Etienne Lavigne, fue el encargado de brindar los detalles del recorrido. El Rally más duro del mundo se correrá en dos países (siete etapas en la Argentina y siete en Chile), entre el 1 y el 17 de Enero con Buenos Aires como punto de partida y llegada, con una gran vuelta de 8600 Kilómetros de recorrido, con 5200 Kilómetros de Especial (Velocidad) y 3400 Kilómetros de enlace, atravesando siete provincias argentinas y 5 regiones chilenas…"

-Será mucho más duro el recorrido el próximo año, ¿aún piensan en la opción de participar chicos?- preguntó Carlisle.

-Papá aún no lo sabemos a ciencia cierta, yo me siento bien y tengo varios meses por delante para recuperarme al 100%, pero es una decisión que debemos pensar, debido a mi lesión no hemos podido participar en otros rallys y estamos algo alejados de los circuitos, son factores que hay que estudiar - le respondió Edward, quien no pudo disimular el brillo de sus ojos ante tal expectativa, sin duda alguna él vibraba con los autos y sabía que a sus hermanos le pasaba lo mismo.

Pasada una semana de la noticia los hermanos Cullen y Rosalie se reunieron en su taller, debían decidir si participarían en el Dakar para comenzar con todo el trabajo que eso conllevaba.

-Edward, aquí tú eres el que debe dar la última palabra hermano, tu pierna se está fortaleciendo pero aún le falta – Jasper estaba preocupado por su hermano.

-Emmet cómo está el motor del auto? – se repusieron todas las partes dañadas y solo falta afinarlo y probarlo en terreno, pero está bien.

-Rose, habrá tiempo suficiente para diseñar y confeccionar la carrocería? – mmm…el diseño está listo, bueno la verdad estuve trabajando en él durante todo este tiempo y nuestro proveedor espera la orden para armarlo.

-Jasper? – he estado estudiando un nuevo GPS, de otra firma y está espectacular, la Toyota lo incorporó a sus vehículos y seguro lo usarán en el Dakar.

-Bien, este año teníamos grandes expectativas con esta carrera y todos sabemos cómo terminó, sin embargo regresamos todos a casa y creo que merecemos otra oportunidad, tenemos trabajo por delante y si no estuviera seguro que ustedes tienen tanto o más entusiasmo que yo, no les pediría esto, pero sé que juntos podemos lograrlo, ¿participemos en el próximo Dakar muchachos?

-Síiiiiiiiiiiii – fue la respuesta más categórica y contundente que Edward hubiera recibido nunca, los Cullen entrarían a la carrera nuevamente y el trabajo volvía a empezar.

Mientras tanto aquella misma tarde…

Alice y Bella terminaban sus deberes en la habitación, la pequeña bailarina se quedó mirando un punto en la pared como si la hubiesen hipnotizado, su hermana ya sabía lo que pasaba, lo llamaba "el lapsus de Alice", ahora esperaría a que la bailarina le cuente su visión o alguna ingeniosa idea…solo había que esperar.

-1, 2, 3, 4, 5 - ¡Bella tengo una idea genial!

-Ya te estabas tardando hermanita!

-Debemos acompañar a los chicos en el Dakar 2010! - ¿quéee te volviste loca?, ¿tienes una mínima idea de lo que se vive en ese tiempo de competencia? O ya no recuerdas lo que pasó en la anterior?, además no han comentado nada si se van a inscribir y por último y lo más importante, ¿crees que Jasper y Edward nos dejarán? – Bella le lanzó todo de golpe sin siquiera tomar una bocanada de aire.

-Bella van a participar - Alice hablaba con tal convicción que Bella supo que no se equivocaba y tembló al recordar la carrera anterior - Hermana tenemos mucho que aportar, piensa en los equipos que hemos visto en internet, todos tienen mucho personal apoyando a los pilotos, el Team Cullen solo lo forman 4 personas, escucha.. ambas sabemos conducir, somos chilenas y vivimos en el desierto, por tanto el clima no es problema, somos bilingües, tendremos la ventaja de comunicarnos, buscar y encontrar cualquier cosa que los chicos necesiten, mientras ellos solo se centrarían en la ruta.

-No lo sé Alice, es complicado y delicado a la vez, tendríamos que convencer a los muchachos y a mamá y papá, que no estarán nada contentos, ya lo creo que no.

-Bella nosotras jamás hemos hecho algo que disguste a nuestros padres, siempre actuamos responsablemente, si buscamos el apoyo de uno de los Cullen podremos planificar y estudiar la idea para que todos los demás nos apoyen, luego nos dedicaremos a trabajar a la par de todo el Team, ¿qué podría salir mal?

-De verdad quieres que conteste eso?, recuerda que es una carrera peligrosísima y en donde además pueden ocurrir accidentes y tú sabes lo que eso significa para mí, es suficiente con saber que Edward y Jasper se juegan el pellejo en esos famosos rallys para más encima arriesgarnos nosotras.

-Bella insisto, no seas tan pesimista, solo te haré una pregunta, ¿qué harás si los muchachos deciden competir el próximo año?, te quedarás sentada viendo por televisión la carrera y destrozándote los nervios con cada noticia o … preferirías estar ahí mismo in situ brindando todo el apoyo y la ayuda posible para que los chicos tengan todo lo que necesitan concentrándose solo en cada etapa?, Isabella Marie Swan, nosotras podemos hacer la diferencia, yo lo sé, lo presiento.

-Alice y cómo piensas que podemos ayudar si ni siquiera tenemos un vehículo adecuado para eso?

-Déjame eso a mí, cuando tenga listo todo te lo contaré y juntas convenceremos a todos.

-Está bien hermana tú ganas, vamos a acompañar a los muchachos en la carrera y que el cielo nos proteja porque lo necesitaremos!.

…

_**No hay plazo que no se cumpla y el mío llegó…le pido disculpas por no actualizar en tanto tiempo, pero no los he olvidado, solo tuve que ocuparme de algunos problemillas personales de los cuales voy saliendo con mucha paciencia, pero siempre hay una ventanita abierta cuando todo parece oscuro cierto?**_

_**Un beso a todos y ya tendrán más capítulos…esto aún no termina!**_


	14. La decisión

14. La decisión.

Los hermanos Cullen estuvieron trabajando y planificando cada paso durante las dos siguientes semanas, analizando todas las opciones, revisando el diseño para la carrocería y una vez que tenían todo a punto, tendrían que darle la noticia a Alice y Bella, lo cual inquietaba mucho a Edward, sabía que Bella no olvidaba lo ocurrido anteriormente, reunirían también a sus padres en la cena para anunciarles su decisión.

-Bella...amor… vamos a inscribirnos para el Dakar del próximo año, sé que tú no querías que participara, aunque no me lo decías yo sé que en tu interior no lo deseabas, pero mi amor…este deporte es mi pasión y espero que lo comprendas.

Bella había esperado aquel momento, tres pensamientos estaban fijos en su mente, amaba a Edward como nunca pensó amar a alguien; segundo, sabía que su amor era recíproco y tercero; la pasión de Edward eran los autos y las carreras…podría ella quitarle eso?

-Mi vida, yo te conocí participando en esa carrera, he sido testigo de todo por lo que has tenido que pasar luego del accidente y aún así vibras cada vez que hablas de los autos y los rallys… no puedo quitarte eso Edward, es parte de ti y te amo con todos tus defectos y también tus pasiones. Yo te voy a apoyar amor, si van a correr en el próximo Dakar, estaré ahí para ti y tus hermanos.

Los verdes ojos de Edward brillaron de felicidad y alivio, sabía que Bella tendría un lucha interna, porque él mismo la tuvo cuando iniciaron todo los preparativos, había tenido accidentes antes, tal vez, no tan graves como el que le ocurrió en su primer Dakar, llevaba sobre sus hombros la responsabilidad de cuidar a sus hermanos, sobre todo a Jasper que iba en el auto con él y ahora tendría que pensar en la angustia que provocaría en Bella, porque fue justo por el accidente que la conoció…en resumen, no tendría los mejores recuerdos de aquella carrera.

-Mi Bella no sabes lo feliz que me haces, no sé que hice para merecerte pero doy gracias al cielo por tenerte a mi lado…te amo, te amo con toda mi alma, tenía miedo a que no lo tomaras bien, luego de todo lo que te hice pasar durante el accidente, no me olvido de tu aversión a la sangre y ambos sabemos que cualquier cosa puede pasar pero…

-Edward ven aquí – Bella lo interrumpió y le pidió que se sentara junto a él en la terraza – es tiempo que sepas por qué reacciono tan mal ante la imagen de la sangre, no es por ti, no es por lo que te pasó aquella vez sino…- y Bella comenzó su relato.

-…aquel día Alex iba a recogerme en la universidad para irnos al cine, recuerdo que era el estreno de Luna Nueva, él era seguidor de los libros, le gustaba todo ese rollo de vampiros y hombres lobo. Yo estaba en la sala de clases cuando se armó todo un ajetreo de gente que corría por los pasillos hacia la calle, de pronto tuve un mal presentimiento salí corriendo para dirigirme a donde todos iban, casi al llegar al lugar, una compañera de curso me dijo…"Bella es Alex…un auto se pasó la luz roja y lo arrolló!". No supe cómo es que llegué a su lado, estaba tirado de espaldas en el pavimento y había un gran charco de sangre alrededor de su cabeza, no había nada que pudiera hacer, nadie pudo hacer nada para ayudarlo, murió casi instantáneamente. Estuve a su lado hasta que llegó la ambulancia y se lo llevaron, cuando mis amigos lograron llevarme a casa iba cubierta de sangre, fue lo último que vi de él…su sangre…

-Dios mío Bella, lo siento tanto amor…no debí mencionar aquello…de verdad lo siento mucho.

-Tarde o temprano debía sacarlo fuera, me ha costado mucho superarlo, sino fuera por mi familia y sobretodo por Alice que estuvieron siempre a mi lado, no dejaban que pasara tiempo sola, Alice se las arreglaba entre sus estudios y mi horario para acompañarme y me obligaba a salir a pasear y con el transcurrir del tiempo me fui despidiendo de él.

-Debió ser muy duro para ti, pero sé que hoy eres una mujer fuerte aunque aparentes fragilidad, las personas que te conocemos sabemos de lo que eres capaz de hacer cuando te lo propones y yo soy fiel testigo de eso, yo te debo mi vida.

El crepúsculo volvía a ser testigo de otro momento muy importante en la vida de Edward y Bella, ya no había secretos entre ambos, la confianza y el apoyo mutuo eran parte fundamental en su relación y con cada paso su amor se fortalecía aún más.

-Papá, mamá… hemos querido reunirnos hoy para comunicarles que decidimos participar en el próximo Dakar. Mis hermanos y yo estamos dispuestos a trabajar mucho más duro para terminar la carrera y completar todas las etapas, vivimos una primera experiencia y de allí aprendimos y también sufrimos, pero los Cullen no dejamos nada sin terminar y este desafío aún nos espera y vamos a ir por el. Esperamos que nos apoyen porque ustedes son nuestro pilar y los necesitamos.

Esme, como siempre no podía ocultar su emoción, Carlisle secó delicadamente sus lágrimas y se dirigió a sus hijos – muchachos espero que puedan dimensionar el tremendo orgullo que sentimos por ustedes, sabíamos que no dejarían de intentarlo y si se hubieran decidido a participar el año próximo o en 10 años más, sepan que podrán contar con todo nuestro apoyo, siempre lo tendrán.

Cuando Carlisle terminó fue Bella la que tomó la palabra para sorpresa de todos - Alice y yo queremos pedirles algo…esta vez queremos ir con ustedes y nos gustaría saber si podemos viajar acompañándolos.

Todos alrededor de la mesa se quedaron viendo a Bella como si le hubieran salido antenas, porque nadie, nadie esperaba una cosa así, Edward y Jasper sabían que las chicas los amaban pero la carrera no es un paseo al Central Park, sin embargo fue Rose quien habló primero.

-Yo mejor que nadie comprendo su petición chicas, pero esta carrera en especial es una de las pruebas más difíciles que existen y créanme que sé de lo que estoy hablando, ¿están dispuestas a pasarse días enteros subidas en un camión que cómodo no es, pasando un calor atroz, hambre e incomodidades por seguir a los muchachos?, sin mencionar que comodidad no está dentro de las preocupaciones de los organizadores, incluyendo baños!

-Rose eso nos sube el ánimo enormemente gracias! – Alice saca su yo teatral para aquel comentario - pero a pesar de todo eso estamos dispuestas a apoyarlos, además no es una idea sin sentido. Estuvimos hablando con Emmet sobre esto y tenemos un plan.

Si las miradas pudieran matar, la de Edward y Jasper hubieran acabado con la vida de su hermano, pero no tuvieron tiempo a decir nada ya que Bella continuó con la idea de Alice.

-El Team Cullen solo lo componen ustedes cuatro, Edward y Jasper van en el auto y Emmet y Rose en el camión de apoyo que debería ir tras de ustedes en caso de tener alguna avería, así lo hacen los equipos más grandes (Emmet las había instruido muy bien!). Pues bien, nosotras tomaremos a cargo todo lo relacionado con los campamentos, la comida, las tiendas de campaña y todo lo que haga falta para que ustedes cuatro solo se aboquen a la carrera.

-¡Bien dicho hermanita!

- Emmet! Dijeron todos a la vez.

-Parece ser que las chicas tienen un buen plan muchachos y me parece que tendrán que escucharlas si quieren continuar teniendo novias – Carlisle logró que todos quedaran en silencio, pero luego de unos segundos todos comenzaron a reír, pocas veces él bromeaba así pero siempre lo hacía en los momentos justos!

Una vez en el cuarto, Edward no pudo evitar tocar el tema. – Bella estás segura de querer acompañarnos en la carrera?, tú sabes que me encantaría que me recibieras en cada campamento, pero es un sacrificio enorme, todo lo que significa…

-Shhh, amor recuerda que yo vivo en pleno desierto en Chile, sé lo que es soportar el calor, la tierra y el duro paisaje, además me gusta viajar, Alice y yo conducimos bien, nos manejamos en ciudades grandes y con mi familia hemos recorrido casi todo el país, conocemos las carreteras sobretodo en las regiones del norte por donde pasará el Dakar, pero nos prepararemos igual que ustedes, vamos a estudiar y entre todos nos apoyaremos.

-No lo sé, aún no estoy del todo convencido amor, yo… - Bella sabía muy bien cómo hacerle perder la razón a Edward y con un beso intenso logró acallarlo, para comenzar a desabotonar su camisa, pasando en cada espacio de piel desnuda sus dedos muy suavemente iniciando así aquel juego romántico que ambos adoraban.

…

_**Hola a todos…les dejo este nuevo capítulo, la historia sigue avanzando y los nervios van en aumento…a qué no?**_

_**Gracias por los reviews que he recibido y espero haberlos contestado todos, si me faltaron algunos, les pido disculpas pero ya tendré más cuidado!**_

_**Cariños a todos**_

_**Shanny**_


	15. Unas fiestas muy especiales

Los personajes son de S. Meyer, pero la historia me pertecence.

15. Unas fiestas muy especiales

Cuatro meses después…

Renée y Charlie estaban con la vista fija en la loza del aeropuerto de Copiapó, esperando el avión en el que venían sus hijas, sus adoradas hijas y también toda la familia Cullen, serían unas fiestas de fin de año muy especiales, sin duda y su casa estará a rebozar de alegría, extrañaban a sus pequeñas y hoy están a unos minutos de volver a abrazarlas.

-Mamáaa…papáaaa qué alegría verlos!, el viaje se nos hizo más largo de lo normal, teníamos tantas ansias por llegar a casa.

-Nosotros también las extrañamos muchísimo, la casa no es lo mismo sin ustedes.

-Renée, Charlie es un placer verlos nuevamente, gracias por invitarnos a pasar las fiestas con ustedes y por recibirnos en su hogar.

-El placer es todo nuestro Carlisle, este año es muy especial y las familias debemos estar unidas, tenemos mucho que celebrar, la unión, la amistad y sobretodo el amor – Charlie miraba con sus ojos llenos de ternura a sus hijas que estaban con sus respectivos novios – ya me estoy volviendo viejo y muy sentimental – todos rieron por el comentario pero lo que dijo Charlie era cierto, allí se respiraba amor.

En el camino a casa de los Swan, todos conversaron de lo que estuvieron haciendo para prepararse para la carrera, Charlie y Renée viajaron en los dos autos para así dividirse a todos, el día estaba muy caluroso como podría esperarse en Diciembre por esa zona.

-Es la primera navidad que paso sin nieve, es muy raro estar frente al árbol navideño con esta temperatura y bebiendo refrescos en vez de chocolate! – comentó Emmet cuando estaban todos reunidos en la sala unos días antes de navidad.

-El verano recién comienza en esta parte del mundo, verás cómo aumenta la temperatura a medida que pasen los días, esto nos ayudará a aclimatarnos y acostumbrarnos al cambio de horario, con Argentina en verano tenemos solo una hora de diferencia – les aclaró Alice – tenemos una gran ventaja este año, llegaremos a Buenos Aires el 29 de diciembre y ya estaremos aclimatados y Mike llegará con los vehículos el mismo día.

- Bella ¿están seguras de seguir adelante con su plan? – Renée no podía dejar de preocuparse por el riesgo que significa una carrera como esa, luego de recordar el año anterior.

- Mamá estuvimos preparándonos todos estos meses, nos acostumbramos al nuevo camión, que es más pequeño que el de Rose y Emmet, estuvimos practicando muchísimo y no entraremos en la ruta de la carrera, nosotras seguiremos por las carreteras adyacentes para llegar antes que los muchachos a los distintos campamentos.

- ¿Creen que habrá espacio para un copiloto más en el camión?

Todos volvieron la vista a la entrada de la casa.

-Jakeeeeeeeeeeeee! – gritaron Bella y Alice al mismo tiempo y corrieron a abrazar a su viejo amigo.

-Bells, enana! Qué alegría verlas! – y tomándolas a ambas entre sus brazos las hizo girar como solía hacerlo, luego recibió las acostumbradas palmadas de unas muy mareadas y sonrientes chicas.

Luego de saludar a todos, siguieron charlando sobre los preparativos y Jacob no perdió la oportunidad para ofrecerse a acompañar a las chicas en el camión.

-De verdad muchachos, para mí sería un honor formar parte de su equipo, desde que Bella me contó respecto a sus planes, yo he estado preparándome también con la esperanza de que me aceptaran, tengo incluso listas mis vacaciones para coincidir con las fechas de la carrera.

-Jacob, créeme que no hay nadie más contento que Jasper y yo porque acompañes a las chicas y te aseguro que eres más que bienvenido al equipo – Edward de verdad sentía una gran tranquilidad al saber que las muchachas ya no viajarían solas.

-Además tener a un paramédico en el equipo es una grandiosa idea – señaló Jasper, a lo cual todos estuvieron muy de acuerdo.

-Un momento! Nadie se ha percatado de algo? – Bella no podía creer lo que escuchaba y miraba a su amigo con los ojos como plato!

Estando todos juntos siempre hablaban inglés y para ellos era tan normal que nadie notó que Jake también lo hizo.

-Oh por Dios, Jacob estás hablando en inglés! – le dijo Alice que lo abrazaba nuevamente.

Jacob rojo hasta la raíz del cabello dijo – Bueno…luego de lo que pasó el año pasado con ustedes chicos y cuando viajé a la boda de Emmet y Rose y no podía hablar con nadie, me propuse estudiar inglés y todo este año estuve haciéndolo, parece que no lo hice tan mal no?

-Jacob, es un gran logro y te felicito de verdad - Bella estaba feliz por su amigo. Luego todos lo felicitaron y no perdieron la oportunidad de hacerlo hablar, después de todo tenía que practicar!

Aquella navidad sería sin duda, la navidad más especial que hubieran celebrado en el hogar de Bella. Reneé se esmeró por decorar toda la casa como ningún año, todo en ella estaba con bellos adornos en colores rojos, verdes y dorado, habían grandes coronas en cada una de las puertas que daban a la calle y a los jardines, muchas velas repartidas en el interior y bellísimas guirnaldas colgadas en las paredes. La terraza del jardín también tenía sus adornos navideños, hasta los cojines de los sillones estaban bordados con la imagen del Viejito Pascuero, como le llamaban en Chile a Papá Noel. Por la noche toda la casa era iluminada por bellísimas luces de colores y en medio del jardín parecía que el trineo iluminado con los venados se aprontara a salir volando de entre las flores, era sin duda el adorno preferido de Reneé y las chicas, Charlie se lo había traído de uno de sus viajes hacía ya algunos años y lo cuidaban muchísimo.

Durante la cena de Noche Buena, el ambiente era de alegría, los muchachos conversaban en la sala con Carlisle y Charlie, mientras Reneé y Esme preparaban la cena y las chicas arreglaban la mesa, el árbol de navidad estaba rodeado de muchísimos y coloridos regalos y en toda la casa se escuchaba los villancicos navideños.

Cuatro días después de navidad, las dos familias viajaron en pleno a Argentina, donde tenían que preparar todo para iniciar el Dakar 2010.

La noche de año nuevo, toda la familia estaba reunida en el hotel donde se alojaban en Buenos Aires. El hotel tenía preparada una gran cena y luego podrían disfrutar de un show de juegos artificiales sobre el Río de la Plata.

-Mi amor estás bellísima esta noche, te lo había mencionado verdad?

-Creo que unas diez veces pero me encanta escucharlo.

-¿Bella de verdad no te importa que no nos quedemos al baile?

-Claro que no Edward, ya sabes que esto de bailar no es una de mis actividades favoritas, sé que debes descansar lo que más puedas porque la carrera comienza en dos días, luego de la exhibición de hoy, todos debemos descansar y eso haremos.

-No puedo creer que estés aquí conmigo, el año pasado estábamos aquí con Jasper, Emmet y Rose, solo los cuatro tratando de imaginarnos la carrera y con las ansias de salir pronto a recorrer la ruta que nos irían dando día a día, nada de todo lo que hablamos esa vez, incluía un accidente y mucho menos conocer a la que es hoy el amor de mi vida….te amo Bella, te amé desde el día que te conocí y te seguiré amando hasta el final de mis días.

Bella no pudo contener las lágrimas que brotaron de sus ojos ante aquellas inesperadas y tan hermosas palabras, el momento era perfecto, todo en ese momento era perfecto, dos corazones latiendo al unísono, unidos por el sentimiento más puro que existe, el verdadero amor.

Abrazados en el balcón de la habitación con toda una ciudad iluminada como marco, Bella le pidió a Edward que la esperara un momento, luego volvió con una pequeña cajita de terciopelo azul y se la entregó.

-¿Qué es esto amor?

-Es algo que quiero que lleves contigo en la carrera, si tú quieres claro…sé que solo es algo material pero…

Edward puso un dedo en su boca para callarla y luego abrió la cajita, en ella habían dos cadenas y un colgante de oro en forma de corazón donde estaban talladas las letras E y B, él se quedó mirándolo y sintió una punzada en su corazón, no supo definir si era emoción, felicidad o ….mejor no pensar en ello.

Bella tomó una de las cadenas y el corazón se dividió en dos, dejando en la cajita la parte con la letra E, la otra la abrió y rodeó el cuello de Edward para ponérsela. Él dejó la caja a un lado y tomó la cadena que quedaba e hizo lo mismo.

-Es hermosa – le dijo Edward luego que encontrara su voz, el momento había sido casi mágico y sabía que ese gesto significaba mucho para ella, lo esperaría en cada meta, estaría ahí para él cuando llegara y solo así podrían unir sus corazones por siempre.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Hola!...les dejo un nuevo capítulo de mi historia…ya estamos llegando al final y espero que les guste, he recibido opiniones de un desenlace trágico y otros que quieren un desenlace romántico…mmmmm y yo ahí en medio de las dos jejeje_

_Cariños a todos y gracias por sus comentarios!_

_Shanny_


	16. Llegó la hora

Los personajes son de la gran S. Meyer, solo tomo sus personajes y los llevo por otra historia!

_-¿Qué es esto amor? _

_-Es algo que quiero que lleves contigo en la carrera, si tú quieres claro…sé que solo es algo material pero…_

_Edward puso un dedo en su boca para callarla y luego abrió la cajita, en ella habían dos cadenas y un colgante de oro en forma de corazón donde estaban talladas las letras __E__ y __B__, él se quedó mirándolo y sintió una punzada en su corazón, no supo definir si era emoción, felicidad o ….mejor no pensar en ello._

_Bella tomó una de las cadenas y el corazón se dividió en dos, dejando en la cajita la parte con la letra E, la otra la abrió y rodeó el cuello de Edward para ponérsela. Él dejó la caja a un lado y tomó la cadena que quedaba e hizo lo mismo._

16. Llegó la hora

-Es hermosa – le dijo Edward luego que encontrara su voz, el momento había sido casi mágico y sabía que ese gesto significaba mucho para ella, lo esperaría en cada meta, estaría ahí para él cuando llegara y solo así podrían unir sus corazones por siempre.

-Te amo mi Bella

-Y yo te amo a ti.

De pronto sonó el teléfono, su momento de magia había terminado y regresaron los pies a tierra.

-Ed, enciende el televisor, estamos en las noticias – Edward colgó el teléfono y encendió el aparato.

"_Se acaba de realizar la presentación oficial del __Rally Dakar 201_**_0_****_. _**_Fue en Puerto Madero, con la presencia de pilotos, autoridades nacionales y de la competencia. Son 373 los vehículos inscritos que se pondrán en marcha el 2 de enero. Y si el _**_tiempo en Buenos Aires_**___acompaña, será una excelente __oportunidad__ para ver correr a los mejores __vehículos__ del planeta. _**_¿El horario de la largada?_**_ A las 6.30 horas comenzarán a desfilar los participantes por el __Podium__ de Obelisco, y se espera que el último pase a eso de las 14.30 horas._

_La __carrera__ comenzará -como ya mencionamos- el 2_**_ de enero_**_, cuando los vehículos partan desde el centro porteño rumbo a_******_Colon_**_, en un trayecto de _**_317 kilómetros todo en enlace_**_, o sea, a la __velocidad__ permitida por las leyes nacionales. Todos los pilotos están ansiosos, entre ellos logramos divisar al equipo estadounidense de los hermanos Cullen, quienes el año pasado tuvieron un serio accidente en el norte de Chile, esperamos que este año corran con mucha más suerte"._

-Amor, los uniformes nuevos se ven divinos no crees?, la idea de Alice de cambiar los colores fue muy acertada, además la llevaremos por más de 10 días!

-Eso si terminamos la carrera esta vez Bella.

-Edward claro que terminarán la carrera, llegaremos a Buenos Aires de regreso con todo el equipo intacto, nos hemos preparado meses y hay confianza entre nosotros.

-Lo sé amor, el año pasado estábamos igual de confiados y ya viste lo que pasó, aún con toda la preparación que tuvimos, terminamos en el hospital.

-Amor, mírame…tú eres el más optimista de todos, tú eres la cabeza del Team Cullen, todos confiamos en ti y no pensamos en lo que ocurrió antes, hoy es hoy y tu equipo ha crecido, hay fuerza, hay un trabajo, hay un mayor conocimiento del terreno por donde pasaremos, estuvimos en mi tierra, que es el tramo más peligroso de toda la ruta y pudiste conocerla y sobre todo Edward, hay mucho amor, Emmet va con su esposa, Jasper tiene a Alice y mi corazón irá contigo en cada kilómetro de la carrera – Bella puso su mano en la cadena que brillaba en el pecho de Edward, como para no dejar duda de que en más de una forma ella estaría con él en cada momento - no dudes amor, ustedes pueden alcanzar todas las etapas, sé que lo harán y nosotros estaremos esperándolos en la meta.

-Bella aún pienso lo arriesgado que es que ustedes vayan también, son horas y horas de viaje y los campamentos son...

-Shhh, eso ya lo hablamos, no hay ningún lugar en el mundo donde yo quiera estar en este momento que no fuera al lado tuyo, es mi decisión amor, no te desconcentres de tu trabajo, yo estaré bien, voy a apoyarte y no me sentiré bien si en vez de ayudarte solo logro que pierdas tu concentración, prométeme que harás tu mejor esfuerzo y que pensarás solo en la carrera, necesito escucharlo Edward.

-Bella, Bella es que te amo tanto, no puedo dejar de pensar en que podría pasarles algo, yo no me lo perdonaría nunca.

-Mi vida, como te dije antes, es mi decisión, mía y de nadie más, hago lo que quiero hacer y estoy con quien quiero estar y es contigo amor, donde tú vayas yo iré y no podrás evitarlo porque mi felicidad eres tú.

Edward abrazó a Bella entregándole todo el amor que sentía por ella, esta vez la tenía a ella y por ella haría todo, todo para cumplir con su sueño y el de su familia, es verdad, ahora no estaba solo y tenían ya una experiencia en aquella famosa y peligrosa carrera – prometo que haré y daré lo mejor de mí para completar este Dakar, lo haré porque ahora te tengo a ti mi amor y no hay mejor incentivo para llegar a cada campamento que saber que tú estarás ahí esperándome.

Buenos Aires, 2 de Enero, 6:00 am.

-Chicas, recuerden llevar sobretodo poleras de algodón, deben ser frescas y los short son muy prácticos, mucho protector solar y bastante líquido… - Reneé no podía evitar su preocupación, adoraba a sus hijas y siempre las había apoyado pero esta vez era demasiado peligroso, eran cientos y cientos de kilómetros conduciendo a pleno sol en el desierto, si bien ellas estaban acostumbradas al clima, conducir tantas horas era cansador para cualquiera.

-Mamá – le dijo Bella tomándole las manos – sé que estás preocupada por nosotras, créeme que nos hemos preparado a conciencia durante mucho tiempo, los Cullen nos han entrenado, hemos estudiado las carreteras, tenemos los mapas con las rutas que seguiremos y el camión está equipado con todo lo necesario para dormir, botiquines, agua embotellada y comida.

-Bella eso lo sé, es solo que tendrán que conducir por largas horas de una parte a otra y ustedes nunca han viajado solas, el cansancio hace presa a cualquiera hija.

Esta vez fue el turno de Alice – mamá, también hemos pensado en eso, Jasper y Edward están igual de preocupados que tú y papá, pero necesitamos saber que confían en nosotras, esto no será un paseo de verano lo sabemos, pero queremos hacerlo y Jacob estará con nosotras también, ya lo conoces…jamás deja de hablar, así que ten por seguro que no nos quedaremos dormidas mientras manejamos jejeje

-Dios me las acompañe mis niñas, quiero verlas regresar a casa sanas y salvas, solo eso les pido.

-Lo haremos mamá – dijeron las hermanas.

-Cuídense mucho, nosotros volaremos esta misma tarde a Chile y seguiremos desde la casa de Charlie toda la carrera, estaremos más cerca y podremos comunicarnos más fácilmente – Carlisle se despidió de sus hijos abrazándolos a todos y luego Esme, Reneé y Charlie se despidieron también.

El Team Cullen estaba reunido al costado del auto, todos llevaban las tenidas nuevas diseñadas por las chicas, el auto lucía radiante con los nuevos colores que habían elegido y se leía en el frente y los costados TEAM CULLEN EEUU.

-Hace un año, estábamos aquí con una meta y la ilusión de participar por primera vez en el Dakar, esa vez no logramos completar la carrera, sin embargo, ganamos mucho más que un lugar en la tabla de posición – Edward miró a Jacob, a Alice y luego a Bella, sus palabras estaban cargadas de emoción y también de seguridad y confianza y eso era lo que quería transmitirles a todos – ganamos en amistad, en unión y un equipo mucho más grande y fuerte, este año será diferente, sabemos a lo que vamos y lo que nos espera, tenemos el apoyo necesario e indispensable y la fuerte convicción de que este año, será el año de los Cullen ¿están conmigo? – Síiiiiiiii- fue la gran respuesta que se escuchó – vamos por esta carrera chicos – y todos se aprontaron para salir, se abrazaron entre todos y cada uno se dirigió a sus vehículos.

-Bella, Alice prométanme que se cuidarán, que conducirán con cuidado por favor, niñas son lo que más amo en esta vida ¿entienden eso cierto?, las quiero de regreso ilesas me oyen – Reneé estaba al borde de las lágrimas, pero se contuvo porque quería que las chicas se fueran tranquilas y no angustiadas – ya súbanse a ese camión rápido que partirán atrasados!

Las chicas subieron y antes que subiera Jacob le dijo a Reneé – Reneé no te preocupes, yo cuidaré de las chicas en la carretera, no estarán solas.

-Lo sé Jake, no podrían ir más seguras y te lo agradezco mucho, a ti también te quiero así que el mismo consejo que le di a mis hijas va para ti también ok?

-Gracias Reneé, llegaremos sanos y salvos, lo prometo.

-Listo hermano? – preguntó Jasper a Edward – listo, vamos Jas – y dando un ligero golpe de puños salieron rumbo a Colon, la primera parada. El recorrido fue corto, esta vez eran 317 kilómetros y lograron terminar sin ningún problema, una vez pasado el control se comunicaron con los demás – Atenta Bella, me copias? – Fuerte y claro amor, ya estamos listas con el campamento, vayan al sector norte – copiado. Ambos hermanos se miraron y sonrieron llenos de tranquilidad al saber que las chicas y Jake habían llegado bien, Rose y Emmet llegarían momentos más tarde, la primera etapa estaba cumplida!.

-¿Cómo te sientes amor? – Bella notaba a Edward muy pensativo aquella noche, habían llegado sin mayores contratiempos a Fiambalá, sin embargo, por la mañana partirían rumbo a Copiapó, al Desierto de Atacama, la tierra de Bella y también el lugar donde el año pasado se habían volcado.

-Estoy bien Bella, solo pensaba en la etapa de mañana, vamos a entrar a Chile, al desierto y sería cínico si te dijera que no me preocupa.

-Edward, esta vez será diferente, tuvimos especial cuidado en estudiar la ruta chilena, Jasper tiene una idea mucho más específica de lo que pueden esperar del desierto, tú mismo pasaste noches enteras revisando los mapas… - Edward miró a Bella con un sentimiento de culpabilidad en el rostro - …sí amor, yo sé que te levantabas a media noche para irte al taller y regresabas casi al amanecer, aunque me dejabas sola, sabía que no lograrías dormir aunque te lo pidiera, tu pasión son los autos y estoy orgullosa de ti, de tu entrega, por eso mismo sé que dominarás la situación…quiero que valgan la pena cada minuto que me privaste del calor de tu cuerpo.

-Bella…Bella…yo no haría eso si fuera tú…- Bella enredaba sus dedos en los cabellos de Edward mientras mordía su labio haciendo que él comenzara a sentir un calorcito en la parte baja de su vientre.

-Bueeeeno, creo que hacer el amor en una tienda de campaña en medio de un campamento lleno de pilotos, autos, camiones y motos, no estaba dentro de mi lista de las noches más románticas – ahora que lo mencionas Bella, creo que en mi lista tampoco estaba pero podríamos probar no?...por favor…digo solo para adquirir la experiencia…

-Me parece mi querido piloto Cullen que por esta vez pasaremos, ahora debes descansar y aprovechar cada hora para dormir y recuperar fuerzas…ven voltéate te daré un masaje – mmm solo por eso pasaremos esta vez!, el masaje me caerá fenomenal – cinco minutos después Edward estaba profundamente dormido, Bella lo contemplaba y pedía para sus adentros que todo saliera bien en los días venideros, debía mantener la esperanza por sobre todo pronóstico.

_**Y sigue avanzando la carrera hacia el final también!, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Quiero agradecer sus reviews, pero no he podido contestarlos, algo hago mal que no puedo responderles desde mi correo, pero gracias a todos los que me han escrito, sobre todo a quienes piden un final feliz….todavía mi angel malo me tienta jajajaja**_

_**Cariños….Shanny**_


	17. El temido desierto chileno

Todos los personajes le pertenecen a S. Meyer, solo la historia es de mi autoría y espero que la disfruten…

**17. El temido desierto chileno**

A las cinco de la mañana estaba todo el Team Cullen tomando desayuno, en menos de una hora comenzarían a salir las motos y quads , luego les tocaría el turno a los autos. Emmet y Rosalie habían revisado todo el vehículo, cada detalle, Jasper había checado todo el sistema de navegación y según los resultados no deberían tener ningún problema, ahora dependería de la pericia de Edward al volante para sortear los peligros del desierto chileno.

-Jake qué decía el informe meteorológico hoy?

-Según registraban en internet estaría despejado hasta Copiapó y las temperaturas sobrepasarían los 30 grados, no se preocupen chicas, los muchachos llevaban suficiente agua, la ruta no debería darles mayores dificultades a Edward y Jas, anoche revisamos más de 10 veces el mapa, además podrán mantener la velocidad hasta casi llegar a Copiapó, solo ahí encontrarán poblado y seguro habrá gran cantidad de gente.

-Sí, así estábamos nosotros el año pasado, recuerdan?, todo el barullo que armamos para poder ver pasar la carrera.

-ayyyy Alice y los nervios que sentíamos en ese entonces no tienen comparación a los que siento ahora mismo, tengo el estómago hecho nudos!

-Vamos chicas, hay que mantener la calma, esta vez es demasiado diferente la situación, hoy estamos en medio de todo el torbellino, con una enorme responsabilidad y si los muchachos están dando el 100 por ciento en la carrera, nosotros debemos hacerlo también, así que a mover esos traseros y vamos a desarmar el campamento, hay un itinerario que seguir!

El Team Cullen sabía lo difícil del recorrido, Edward iba algo tenso y los calambres llegaron mucho antes de lo que esperaba, pero no dijo nada, no quería preocupar a su hermano, que iba total y absolutamente concentrado en el camino, debía ser fuerte y sacar aquellas molestias de su mente, se lo debía así mismo, a sus hermanos, a Bella…

-Edward ya se ven personas y vehículos al costado del camino, mantén la velocidad, luego de esta curva viene una recta extensa que nos llevará a cruzar la carretera y el control está justo unos metros antes del cruce….vamos hermano falta poco!

Jasper conocía a su hermano y no necesitaba que él le dijera que iba adolorido, se le notaba en sus ojos, que era prácticamente lo único que dejaba ver el casco, pero si Edward no lo decía, él tampoco lo mencionó, valoraba la fortaleza de su hermano y solo esperaba llegar pronto al campamento, habían sido muchos kilómetros y podía imaginar cómo se sentía su hermano porque él mismo ya sentía el cansancio y los músculos hecho polvo.

-Bella deja de caminar tanto que ya tienes una zanja hecha! – Alice estoy muy nerviosa, las primeras motos ya están llegando ¿tenemos todo listo?, ¿no falta nada verdad? – no Bella, todo está a punto, llegamos con un buen tiempo para montar el campamento, Jake está conversando con los del equipo argentino, tienen a uno de sus mecánicos con fuertes espasmos estomacales, fue a ver si podía ayudar.

-Atenta Bella, me copias? – Fuerte y claro amor, dónde están? – acabamos de pasar el control y vamos al punto donde se encuentra la prensa para hablar con ellos – bienvenidos chicos, aquí todo está listo en la zona norte del campamento. Las chicas sintieron como el alma les volvía al cuerpo y dieron gracias al cielo por traer a los dos hermanos con bien luego de esta etapa, una de las más largas de todo el Dakar.

-¿Cómo ha estado la etapa Edward? – un periodista francés se dirigía a los hermanos Cullen quienes estaban al lado de su querido y fiel auto – ha sido una buena etapa, larga y con muchos obstáculos, curvas y mucha piedra, pero llegamos sin mayores problemas y el auto resistió sin dificultades.

-Este Dakar es especial para ustedes como equipo, luego del accidente que sufrieron el año pasado cerca de este mismo punto, ¿cómo ha sido la preparación para enfrentar a las temidas dunas del desierto de Atacama? – sin duda este Dakar es especial y por muchas razones – una mirada cómplice se dieron los dos hermanos y sus sonrisas se ampliaron – el año pasado tuvimos aquel volcamiento, gracias a Dios sin ninguna desgracia que lamentar, esta vez tenemos más experiencia y el conocimiento del terreno nos ha ayudado muchísimo, hemos estudiado detenidamente el territorio y vamos con mucha más precaución, pero con el mismo ánimo de siempre.

Un periodista chileno toma la palabra – Edward nos hemos enterado que su equipo ha crecido y esta vez vienen con más personal de apoyo, dentro de las cuales vienen sus novias chilenas, ¿es cierto eso, cómo toman ellas este deporte tan duro? – Afortunadamente nuestro equipo ha ido creciendo y entre todos hacemos un gran trabajo – y mirando a Jas que no podía ocultar su sonrisa en medio de toda la tierra de su cara y pelo dijo – en cuanto a nuestras novias, efectivamente vienen acompañándonos y como ustedes ya saben, son de aquí de Chile – los periodistas y el público cercano irrumpieron con aplausos, obviamente la mayoría eran chilenos.

Luego de aquella improvisada rueda de prensa se dirigieron al campamento donde el resto del equipo los esperaba.

Bella esperó lo justo para que Edward se sacara el casco y se abalanzó a sus brazos sin importarle la tierra que cubría todo el rostro de él, la felicidad y la tranquilidad que sentía al verlo en una pieza era indescriptible – una etapa más amor, bienvenido y te había dicho que te amo verdad? – Edward se sentía igual de feliz y solo le respondió con otro largo beso.

No habían transcurrido ni diez minutos, cuando Bella sintió vibrar su celular y al ver la pantalla contuvo un grito de felicidad, era Charlie – Bella cariño, cómo estás?, ¿cómo está Alice?, ¿los muchachos?

-Hola papá que gusto escucharte, nosotros estamos todos bien, los chicos llegaron no hace mucho tiempo.

-Sí hija, los vimos cuando llegaron al punto de control y nos vinimos directo al campamento, estamos aquí en Copiapó, vinimos todos, tu madre, Esme y Carlisle también y ansiamos verlos.

-Están aquí!, eso es increíble, esperen a que les cuente a los muchachos, se pondrán felices!

-Bella dile a todos que esta noche alojaremos en un hotel de la ciudad, tenemos todo listo con Carlisle y hay habitaciones para todos, necesitan dormir bien y como mañana tienen descanso, pensamos que lo disfrutarían.

Luego que los muchachos se dieran una rápida lavada para quitarse la tierra, se dirigieron hacia la entrada del campamento donde los esperaban sus padres, quienes los recibieron con muchos abrazos y gran emoción. Esme sentía tal alivio al verlos que no cabía en sí de emoción, ella no acostumbraba a viajar a ver los rallys donde participaban, simplemente sus nervios no estaban hechos para tanta adrenalina, así que para los muchachos el verla ahí, significaba muchísimo.

-Nunca había extrañado tanto una tina de baño como en estos días….ohhh es grandiosa!- Bella estaba totalmente sumergida en el agua y Edward sonría mirándola desde la puerta – si no sales pronto, no llegaremos a tiempo para la cena, nos esperan en 10 minutos amor – mmm…ya voy…solo un minuto más por favor…

-Edward, el recorrido que sigue se ve durísimo.

-Así es papá, son 670 kilómetros de puro desierto hasta la ciudad de Antofagasta, hemos revisado muy bien el terreno con Jasper, el auto está aguantando bien y no deberíamos tener ningún problema técnico, la idea es mantener nuestra posición, llevamos un buen tiempo.

En medio de la cena Charlie se levantó y se dirigió a todos - Si me permiten quiero hacer un brindis por ustedes muchachos, por su fuerza y dedicación, por ustedes, mis hijas, porque han demostrado una valentía y entereza que me enorgullece y porque este equipo llegue a la meta como se lo merece…Salud! Todos brindaron por el éxito y el buen final de esta carrera.

Jacob y las muchachas llegaron con buen tiempo a Antofagasta, una vez que todo estuvo a punto se dedicaron a seguir las noticias, todo el país sigue la famosa y mundial carrera, ya que son varios los países que participan. Una vez que comenzaron a llegar las motos, los nervios crecen para las chicas ya que significa que los autos deben estar cerca. De pronto todo el campamento se revoluciona y las sirenas de las ambulancias rompen el silencio, los helicópteros salen y piden despejar la vía de acceso al campamento, el equipo italiano de Luca Manca sale a toda prisa con rumbo a la ciudad, el piloto de moto sufrió un grave accidente y están en este momento rescatándolo de entre las dunas del desierto.

-Alice dime que tuviste una de tus visiones y que los chicos están bien, verdad?, por favor Alice dime que están bien.

-Tranquila hermana, los muchachos están bien, estoy segura, no han reportado ningún otro accidente, esperemos que el piloto italiano esté bien, hay que pedir por él Bella – tienes razón Alice, lo siento es que los nervios me traicionan y no puedo dejar de recordar lo del año pasado.

-Chicas! Bellaaaaa, Aliceee corran vengan a ver esto!...- por todos los cielos Jacob qué ocurre?.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Un capítulo más amigos, ya estamos casi al final…como siempre agradezco sus reviews, todavía no sé por qué no puedo responderlos desde mi correo, alguien sabe qué pasa con la página?**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado y pronto actualizaré, tengo listo los últimos capítulos ñaca…ñaca…**_

_**Cariños…Shanny**_


	18. 18 La gran final

_Los personajes le pertenecen a la grandiosa S. Meyer, yo los tomé prestados para llevarlos por otras aventuras!_

18. La gran final

-Chicas! Bellaaaaa, Aliceee corran vengan a ver esto!...- por todos los cielos Jacob qué ocurre?, por qué gritas así hombre por Dios!. Las chicas llegaron junto al camión justo cuando las noticias mostraban los primeros autos que se aproximaban a la ciudad y no podían creer que el auto rojo y azul tan familiar estaba en la pantalla, en efecto, el auto del Team Cullen venía en segunda posición detrás del español Sainz.

-Dios mío son los chicos!, Edward y Jasper vienen segundos Alice!, es increíble! – te lo dije Bella, ellos estaban bien, lo sabía, lo sabía!

Casi en el mismo momento, el celular de Bella comenzó a sonar, era Charlie que no podía dejar de emocionarse al ver las noticias también, todos en casa de los Swan estaban felices por lo que estaban viendo – Sí papá!, tenemos todo listo y ellos llegarán dentro de poco, nosotros también estamos muy felices, dile a Carlisle y Esme que los llamaré en cuanto los muchachos estén en el campamento para que puedan hablar ok?, besos, los queremos!

-Cullen! Cullen!, aquí para Fox Sport, dinos cómo te sientes luego de este segundo lugar? – los periodistas rodearon el auto de los muchachos para captar sus primeras impresiones.

Edward y Jasper venían muy cansados, acalorados y Edward venía muy adolorido y acalambrado así que no se bajaron del auto, respondieron a las primeras preguntas y luego se dirigieron rumbo al campamento, lo único que querían era bajarse del auto y estirar las piernas.

Cuando Bella divisó el auto, corrió a recibir a Edward y solo esperó lo justo para que él se sacara el casco y se abalanzó encima, Edward dejó caer su casco y la abrazó y besó intensamente, al sentirla entre sus brazos sintió como la presión y la fatiga de su cuerpo desaparecía, ella era sin duda alguna su mejor medicina.

- Jacob los calambres son cada vez más fuertes, crees que podrás hacer algo para aliviarlos un poco? – podemos intentarlo con unas pomadas que traje pensando justamente en la lesión que sufriste, además estuve estudiando algo con un amigo kinesiólogo que me dio algunos consejos que es hora de poner en práctica, vamos!

Mientras las chicas iban por comida para que los muchachos descansaran lo más posible, Bella no podía disimular su angustia – Alice…Edward y Jasper están muy cansados, esto es demasiado duro y la pierna de Edward le está dando más problemas de los que quiere admitir – lo sé Bella, pero ellos sabían por lo que pasarían, estaban conscientes desde el primer momento, no es nuevo para ellos, así que debemos darles el apoyo que necesitan ver en nosotras, no podemos demostrar preocupación, todo lo contrario, debemos ser fuertes para ellos y darles más ánimo – lo sé, lo sé, mi parte racional lo sabe, pero mi corazón no quiere escuchar…soy una tonta al dejarme abatir de esta manera, voy a ayudar a Edward todo lo que pueda y seré su apoyo en todo lo que necesite – así se habla hermanita, vamos por esa comida que todos están muy hambrientos!.

-Oye Rose, cómo logras soportar toda esta tierra? – Alice iba luchando con su pelo cubierto de polvo e increíblemente tieso – Recuerdan que les advertí de esto cuando decidieron unirse a nosotros?, esto es duro y más para nosotras, porque todo está pensado solo para hombres y hasta los baños son a veces inusables!, pero la verdad la adrenalina y la pasión que siento por los autos es absolutamente más grande que toda esta incomodidad, además el compartir con Em todo esto es maravilloso, así que no luches más que tu pelo no tendrá remedio hasta que todo esto termine – Alice dejó su enmarañado cabello en paz, no había nada que pudiera hacer para que se viera mejor y decidió imitar a Bella y Rose quienes lo acomodaban bajo las gorras.

Allá en el extremo norte del país estaban todos los pilotos, ahora emprenderán el regreso por todos los parajes desérticos hasta Copiapó nuevamente, sin duda esta zona era como un fantasma para los hermanos Cullen y ninguno podía disimular la preocupación, una vez llegados a ese punto, los esperaba un tramo especial que cubre puras dunas y desierto para salir al día siguiente hacia La Serena, Santiago y cruzar nuevamente a territorio argentino.

Edward, cómo amaneciste hoy? – bien amor, no te preocupes, los masajes de Jacob me han caído fenomenal y la pierna no me molesta, quiero que estés tranquila, yo estaré bien y regresaremos sin novedades, ya verás.

Bella podía ver en los ojos de Edward que no todo estaba tan bien como le decía, pero tendrá que confiar en él, Alice tenía razón en algo, todos y cada uno de los pilotos que estaban participando, sabían de los riesgos, el peligro y las crudas etapas que tendrían que vivir y todos estaban ahí por voluntad propia, así que debía ser fuerte para Edward aunque en el fondo de su corazón el miedo la oprimía cada segundo que él estaba corriendo a cientos de kilómetros por hora.

-Jasper todo está en orden? – Sí Ed, el GPS funciona perfectamente, Rose y Emmet checaron todo y solo debemos tener presente las recomendaciones de Rose y no forzar el motor.

-Bien, si no le hago caso a Rose, seguro me corta la cabeza si vuelvo a estropear otro auto, así que será mejor que lleguemos en una pieza hermanito, vamos!

La especial partió a las 6.30 de la mañana, todo cronometrado y los jueces vigilaban cada punto de control, el tiempo que habían ganado era valiosísimo y tendrían que mantenerlo para conservar la ubicación en la tabla de posiciones, cada minuto contaba.

-Bien hermano, sigue derecho, adelante viene una curva muy cerrada disminuye un poco….unos pocos metros y la tendremos encima…

-Diablos!...no pude esquivarla, malditas piedras, no me gustó el sonido en la llanta Jas, vamos a revisar, vamos!.

Edward tuvo que detenerse para revisar el auto, la piedra por la cual pasaron encima era bastante grande y no pueden arriesgarse a seguir sin checar que todo estuviera bien.

-Date prisa Ed, no nos queda más que cambiar el neumático, estamos a buena distancia y llevamos buen tiempo, depende de nosotros!

Los hermanos se movían con una sincronización casi perfecta, todo estaba fríamente calculado y sabían perfectamente cómo debían trabajar para no perder más tiempo del necesario…sin embargo.

-Ohhhh mierda!- Jasper trata de sacarse el guante protector para revisar la lesión, mientras estaba apretando las últimas tuercas, la llave se la resbaló y se golpeó fuertemente la mano.

-Estás bien Jas?, déjame ver – no! Tú sigue Edward, no es nada, vamos solo faltan dos tuercas, yo guardaré lo que falta…vamos! - utilizando lo menos posible la mano lastimada, Jasper guardó lo que era necesario mientras Edward terminaba de ajustar las tuercas y verificar que todo estuviera bien.

El auto vuelve a ponerse en marcha y Edward se aferra al volante como si la vida se le fuera en ello, sigue todas las indicaciones de Jasper, faltaba muy poco para terminar, unos cuantos kilómetros más, derrapando en todas las curvas, esquivando las piedras que le eran posibles y dejando a su paso una estela de tierra suspendida en el aire que podía verse a varios metros de distancia….un poco más…un poco más, repetía Edward en su mente.

-Definitivamente es un esguince Jasper, no tienes fractura afortunadamente, te aplicaré un vendaje y tomarás unos analgésicos, es lo mejor que podemos hacer aquí – le explicaba Jacob una vez que estuvieron en el campamento. Lograron mantener su posición y pese a la pana y al golpe de Jas, todo estaba bien.

-Hey chicos vengan acá – Edward venía de la reunión con los organizadores – han cambiado la ruta de mañana, según meteorología, habrá niebla espesa durante gran parte de la mañana, así que se hará un enlace hasta La Serena, porque los helicópteros no pueden volar en esas condiciones.

-Eso es bueno para el auto y para ustedes muchachos – sí Emmet, pero tendremos que ir por carretera, lo que significa, autos, camiones y buses de pasajeros, lo que no deja de ser peligroso, sin contar con que pasaremos directamente por la ciudad de las chicas y seguro eso estará lleno de gente.

-Pero la ruta original no era así y por tanto las personas a esta hora ya estarán buscando la manera de instalarse entre los cerros para ver pasar la carrera ¡pobre gente, se quedarán sin ver nada!

-No estés tan segura Bella, recuerdas cómo estábamos el año pasado consiguiéndonos la ruta?, con unas cuantas personas que se enteren que pasaremos directo por la carretera, todo el mundo lo sabrá en cuestión de minutos, te lo puedo apostar.

-Es cierto amor, Jacob tiene razón, además la policía ya se está movilizando para proteger el paso de los vehículos y eso sin duda, será la primera señal para las personas…será complicado pero creo que tenemos una ventaja enorme…ustedes!, Jacob puede señalarnos las partes de la carretera que nos ofrezca la posibilidad de aumentar nuestra ventaja, las rectas, las curvas, sabremos si hay cruces o algo que debamos tener presente para acelerar lo más posible y aumentar nuestra distancia del equipo que nos sigue.

-Pues no perdamos tiempo, Jas el mapa!

-Mientras llamaré a papá para avisarles y así mantener informados a todos en casa - Bella le da a Edward un pequeño beso en los labios y los deja trabajar mientras ella se comunica a casa, donde Charlie le da una muy buena idea…

-Hola papá, sí estamos a unos pocos kilómetros de Vallenar, nos estarán esperando donde acordamos?, bien…los chicos estaban esperando su turno para salir, ellos podrán correr a más velocidad así que debemos darnos prisa para tener todo listo en La Serena, nos vemos en un rato – sí cariño, ya estamos saliendo para allá, cuídense los queremos – y nosotros a ustedes.

-Carlisle, Esme, Renée, los chicos ya están cerca debemos salir ahora…ya todo está en el porta maletas, vamos! – Charlie y los demás subieron al jeep que los llevaría a unos kilómetros al sur de su ciudad, ahí había un recta bastante extensa y podrían tener opción a que los muchachos parasen para saludarlos, además que a esa distancia ya no debería haber personas.

Carlisle estaba con la vista fija en la carretera, llevaba unos binoculares para poder ver a mayor distancia y de un momento a otro gritó – allá vienen, es el auto de los muchachos, Esme ahí vienen! – todos comenzaron a batir los brazos para que Edward y Jasper los vieran.

-Edward, ahí están papá y mamá!, baja la velocidad! – así lo hizo y logró detenerse a un lado de la carretera lo justo para saludar a todos, mientras Esme y Carlisle les daban un beso, Renée les daba unas bebidas heladas para mitigar un poco la sed - ¿cómo van hijo? – preguntó Esme a Edward – estamos bien mamá no te preocupes, la carretera no es tan dura y el tráfico no ha sido mucho afortunadamente, así que hemos aprovechado cada minuto…vieron a Jacob y a las chicas? – sí cariño, pasaron hace unas dos horas, según Charlie, ya deberían estar en La Serena. Ambos pilotos se miraron y sonrieron, Alice y Bella estaban bien, la suerte seguía de su parte.

Atrás quedaba el tan temido Desierto de Atacama, las dunas, la arena y el sol abrazador, la parte más peligrosa de todo el Dakar formaba ahora parte de los recuerdos de todo el equipo Cullen, habían vencidos a los fantasmas que los agobiaban y seguían en carrera, la meta estaba ya muy cerca y el equipo seguía intacto.

Luego de 15 etapas, esta sería la última y la más importante, la llegada a Buenos Aires con todo el equipo ileso era sin duda la primera meta de los muchachos, este segundo Dakar había sido completamente diferente al primero, cada uno de los kilómetros recorridos dejaron sus huellas en la memoria de Edward y Jasper, el auto gracias a la mantención de Emmet y Rose, respondió espectacularmente pese a los golpes, a los raspones, a la fuerza con que recibía los cambios de velocidad, a la tierra que se acumulaba en su interior y para qué hablar del que fuera en un comienzo su brillante carrocería, pero ahí iban, como un solo cuerpo avanzando por los caminos argentinos, esquivando a la multitud de gente que los recibía y vitoreaba.

"_Aunque ha tenido que esperar a su cuarta participación, el español Carlos Sainz, campeón del mundo de rally en 1990 y 1992, consigue, al fin, ganar el más prestigioso rally raid. Líder de la general desde la 5ª etapa y, además, ganador de 2 especiales en esta 3__1° edición, Sainz se impone al final con un tiempo de 47h10', una ventaja de tan solo 2'12 sobre su compañero de equipo Nasser Al-Attiyah y de 32'51 sobre el equipo que sin duda ha sido toda una sorpresa ver ubicados en el tercer lugar, nos referimos a Edward Cullen de Estados Unidos, que recordemos el año pasado sufrió junto a su hermano un grave accidente, y véanlos aquí, ubicados en el pódium de los ganadores en este Dakar 2010"._

Carlisle apagó el televisor de la sala donde estaban las dos familias en pleno, viendo las noticias que recorrieron el mundo durante la tarde, Charlie, Renée y Esme viajaron a Buenos Aires y estaban todos reunidos en el hotel donde pasaron el año nuevo.

-No encuentro las palabras justas para expresar el orgullo que hoy nos hicieron sentir, primero como hijos y segundo como los grandes profesionales de los rallys en que se han convertido todos – miró a Jasper que estaba junto a Alice, a Emmet que abrazaba a su esposa, a Edward que estaba tomado de la mano de Bella y también a Jacob – cada uno de ustedes ha demostrado una gran fuerza interior y también física, pero por sobretodo la unión y la confianza que nació en ustedes como equipo ha sido la clave para que hoy estemos aquí reunidos, juntos en familia, con todos ustedes ilesos y con este hermoso trofeo…salud hijos!, salud familia!, salud Team Cullen! – todos levantaron sus copas y brindaron por la felicidad de estar juntos y por este tan merecido y esforzado tercer lugar.

La satisfacción se vio reflejada en todos los rostros de los ahí presentes, el Team Cullen evidenciaba el cansancio, todos estaban agotados y se notaba que habían bajado unos kilos, sobre todo Jasper y Edward que se llevaron la peor parte y la más sacrificada, toda la responsabilidad caía en sus hombros y al final el famoso Dakar les pasaba la cuenta, mientras Esme ya estaba pensando en el lugar que prepararía en forma especial para lucir el hermoso trofeo en casa.

….FIN…

_Y LLEGAMOS A LA META!, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO EL FINAL, TAL VEZ ESPERABAN ALGO MÁS ROMÁNTICO, PERO MI VISIÓN ESTA VEZ IBA POR EL LADO DE LA UNIÓN Y LA CONFIANZA ENTRE TODOS…PERO TAL VEZ…DIGO SOLO TAL VEZ PODRÍA HABER UN EPILOGO POR AHÍ GUARDADO JEJEJEJEJE…¿ALGUIEN VOTA POR UNO?_

_CARIÑOS A TODOS Y CADA UNO DE LOS QUE SIGUIERON ESTA HISTORIA Y MILLONES DE GRACIAS POR LOS COMENTARIOS QUE RECIBÍ Y ESPERO SEGUIR RECIBIENDO, ESO DE VERDAD QUE ME HACE FELIZ!_

_HASTA LA PROXIMA!...SHANNY_


	19. Epílogo

Epílogo

-Bienvenidos al gran equipo Volkswagen, es un tremendo orgullo tenerlos entre nosotros y lograr unir esfuerzos para que alcancemos grandes logros en un futuro – el gerente de la firma estrechó la mano de Edward, Jasper y Emmet y toda la sala estalló en aplausos y felicitaciones para los nuevos miembros del equipo que competirá en el próximo Dakar 2011 Argentina-Chile.

Luego de obtener el tercer lugar en el Dakar anterior, la Volkswagen puso sus ojos en los hermanos Cullen para enlistarlos en su equipo, venían siguiendo su carrera hace tiempo y después de verlos recuperarse del accidente y su gran logro en el 2010, decidieron plantearles la oferta de integrarse al equipo. Con esto, los hermanos contarían con el respaldo de una gran empresa automovilística preparada especialmente para competir en los rallys más importantes alrededor del mundo.

En casa los esperaba una gran cena para celebrar el acontecimiento. Esme y las chicas habían dispuesto todo para que fuera una velada especial, habían invitado a los amigos más cercanos de la familia y aquellos que los ayudaban cuando solo eran el Team Cullen, todos igualmente contentos por el logro.

Con el transcurrir del tiempo los hermanos Cullen, trabajaron duramente para acostumbrarse al nuevo auto y dentro de unas semanas tendrían su prueba de fuego al participar en el Rally de Túnez, esta vez viajarían solos, Alice, Rose y Bella los esperarían en casa y seguirían la carrera a través de las noticias.

Decir que los meses siguientes fueron igual de ajetreados es, sin duda, quedarse cortos, participaron en diferentes rallys logrando muy buenos resultados, cada vez se veían más afianzados con el equipo y lograron una comunicación abierta y sincera con todos los miembros del mismo. Por otra parte, seguían con sus negocios en donde Rose entró a formar una parte muy importante ya que los muchachos estaban cada vez menos tiempo en la ciudad y como gran conocedora de los autos, le fue muy fácil acoplarse a la empresa, Bella terminó su especialización y Carlisle le ofreció trabajar en su clínica, mientras que Alice abrió su propia academia de baile…así la vida de todos continuaba su rumbo, con altos y bajos, con desafíos y sueños…

Dos años después, mientras Edward y Bella estaban en su luna de miel…

Bella buscaba a Edward y no lo veía por ninguna parte, al final lo encontró sentado en la terraza mirando el bellísimo paisaje que los rodeaba, habían elegido una bella isla en Brasil donde podían disfrutar de la exótica vegetación y también del mar, caminó descalza sintiendo la suavidad del césped en sus pies y se sentó a su lado.

-Amor ¿en qué piensas?

Edward giró su cabeza para mirarla a los ojos, rodeó su rostro con las manos y la acercó lentamente hasta alcanzar sus suaves labios, el beso fue suave, dulce, casi inocente pero lleno de amor y de entrega total, luego la abrazó y miraron juntos el paisaje.

-Pensaba en la vida mi Bella…para mí la vida es un regalo, estoy aquí en esta tierra, sé de cada maravilla que en ella existe, desde el inmenso océano, las majestuosas montañas, el infinito cielo y la verdad encuentro lamentable que ningún ser humano logre conocer todo lo que fue creado, cada ser viviente sobre la faz de la tierra, los animales, las aves, los peces, cada especie de plantas y árboles que crecen en los distintos parajes del mundo. Solo podemos conocer una mínima parte a lo largo de nuestra vida y por eso creo que no nos preocupamos de lo que está más allá de donde nuestros ojos pueden ver. Sabemos que hay extinción de animales y de fauna pero como no está cerca de nosotros, no hacemos nada. Por eso admiro a las personas que abandonan su propio mundo, su hogar y lo que conocen alrededor de ellos para luchar por defender el resto del planeta. Esta vida es muy corta mi amor, desde pequeños que nuestro padre nos hablaba de cómo en un segundo se te puede ir de las manos, él lo ve a diario y procura que nosotros la disfrutemos y hagamos lo que nos gusta, aquello que le dé el buen sentido para vivirla con toda la alegría posible. Si puedes desarrollarte, si logras tener la posibilidad de hacer lo que te gusta, puedes sin duda lograr que este regalo llene cada uno de tus días y no hay mayor felicidad que esa.

Bella miraba a Edward mientras hablaba, quien parecía haberse perdido en la infinidad del cielo.

-Es hermoso mi amor, si todos alguna vez lográramos pensar así, podríamos cambiar el mundo, pero no a todos les toca una vida fácil y no siempre hay la capacidad para luchar, para perseverar, algunos tienden a tomar el camino más fácil y no siempre es el mejor.

-Pero por ejemplo tú, con tu profesión has ayudado a muchos jóvenes a salir adelante, les has abierto las puertas de un mundo que no alcanzaban a ver y que sin embargo podían alcanzar. Creo que si logras ganarle una vez a las batallas que te da la vida, puedes seguir y seguir adelante, estoy convencido que llegará el momento en que llegues a ser feliz y mirarás atrás y verás las cosas buenas que dejaste, una familia con valores, tal vez un negocio, hasta el árbol que plantaste en el jardín de tu casa, son logros tuyos y nadie podrá quitarte eso.

-Al oírte hablar así, casi puedo imaginarte bien viejito y rodeado de muchos nietos en el jardín de tu casa.

-Pues imagina un poco más mi Bella porque seguro tú estarás igual de viejecita y sentada a mi lado, tan bella y tierna como siempre.

-¿Crees que alguno de esos nietos saque tu pasión por los autos y las carreras?

-Jajaja, no lo sé mi vida, mi padre no ha vivido tranquilo desde que entré al mundo de las carreras, pero ha vibrado con cada uno de nuestros logros, él me dio la oportunidad de hacer aquello que me gustaba y luego pasé a ser profesional, sabía que era feliz en cada competencia y eso lo hacía feliz a él, dice que es lo único que necesita en la vida…saber que su familia es feliz, así que aún con los riesgos que esto implica, creo que me sentiría muy orgulloso si eso pasara, porque habré dejado algo bueno detrás.

-No sé si mis nervios soportarían todo aquello, pero para que haya posibilidad de que nuestros nietos sean pilotos…mmmm…. debemos darles unos padres primero, no crees?

Edward sonrió de aquella manera que Bella adoraba y no dudó en seguirla tomados de la mano hacia la habitación, allí en la intimidad y cuando el sol se despedía por ese día para dar paso a un estrellado cielo y a una luna llena en todo su esplendor, ambos se entregaron a la pasión, envueltos en sedosas sábanas, cubriéndose de besos y de las caricias que sabían que harían enloquecer al otro, compartiendo una entrega total y confiados en que el amor que un día nació en medio del ardiente desierto perduraría por siempre y para siempre.

…F I N…

_Amigos, qué les puedo decir, me ha costado mucho terminar el epílogo, entre tanta cosa que nos pasa en la vida cotidiana se nos pasa el tiempo volando, he tenido tiempos complicados pero cuando logro concentrarme para escribir, pongo el corazón y trato de plasmar en estas palabras sentimientos o estados de ánimos por los que he pasado, ya sé que no les daré en el gusto a todas pero espero que les haya gustado, es algo diferente pero creo que a veces las palabras sobran y el resto puede quedar a nuestra entera imaginación jejeje_

_Les dejo un beso sincero a todos quienes me han dejado reviews, los cuales he tratado de contestar todos, sorry si me faltaron!, pero igual se los agradezco porque no saben la alegría que me da leerlos y me empujan a seguir!_

_Bendiciones a todos y será hasta una próxima historia!_

_SHANNY_

3


End file.
